


Il sigillo del Cielo

by Liberty89



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty89/pseuds/Liberty89
Summary: "Giunti in quel momento nel centro di quella baraonda, Gokudera e gli altri Guardiani osservarono la scena con orrore e preoccupazione più o meno evidente, per essere sostituita l'attimo dopo da un moto d'impazienza e curiosità, mentre un'inconscia domanda si faceva largo nella mente di ogni membro della Famiglia Vongola: come sarebbe stato il loro Boss più vecchio di dieci anni?"Tsuna si scambia con il se stesso del futuro a causa del Bazooka di Lambo e il venticinquenne porta con sé notizie sulla nuova difficoltà che la decima generazione dei Vongola dovrà affrontare. Che esperienza si cela dietro lo scioglimento del sigillo sulla Fiamma del Cielo?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Una giornata quasi tranquilla

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Questa storia è un po' datata, ma volevo riproporla anche qui.  
> Ho voluto dare un percorso alternativo allo sviluppo di Tsuna, aggiungendo una sfida al ritorno dal futuro, dopo la lotta con i Millefiore, andando a riprendere un paio di dettagli che sono stati lasciati da parte. Spero che possa piacervi!  
> La storia è completa e prevede dodici capitoli, cercherò di pubblicare un capitolo a settimana (sempre che non mi dimentichi!).  
> Buona lettura!

**Il sigillo del Cielo**

**Capitolo I - Una giornata quasi tranquilla**

Quella mattina, Sawada Tsunayoshi si era alzato di buon'ora con un gran sorriso e una strana voglia di mettersi all'opera in qualcosa. Persino seguire gli assurdi allenamenti del suo bizzarro insegnante privato, che al contrario, gli aveva fatto capire da subito che quel giorno voleva riposarsi e lui doveva fare lo stesso, perché il giorno dopo avrebbero recuperato. A quel punto, il quindicenne si era congedato con una risatina rassegnata, dicendogli che sarebbe uscito quantomeno a far due passi, visto che era una bella e soleggiata Domenica di Maggio.

L'Arcobaleno annuì soddisfatto. "D'accordo, ma non andare da solo, chiama Gokudera e gli altri." consigliò, fermandolo sull'uscio. "Non si sa mai cosa può accadere e sei pur sempre il futuro Boss della Famiglia Vongola."

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, archiviando la storia della Mafia e del suo presunto ruolo di capo, nonostante avesse detto più volte che non ci teneva minimamente a diventarlo. "Sì, non preoccuparti, mi aspettano tutti davanti alla scuola, tranne Gokudera-kun, che credo si stia precipitando qui."

Sceso in cucina, il castano aveva trovato un placido quadro di serenità e l'aveva osservato con un sorriso intenerito. Sua madre che trafficava ai fornelli con un'espressione radiosa con Bianchi al suo fianco che studiava ogni suo gesto, come se volesse imprimerselo nella memoria, mentre seduti al tavolo, Lambo, I-Pin e Fuuta erano tutti presi dai loro disegni e strani discorsi che nessuno a parte loro avrebbe compreso.

"Buongiorno!" esclamò, attirando l'attenzione su di sé e ottenendo in cambio un tripudio di sorrisi calorosi.

"Oh, Tsu-kun! Ben svegliato!" lo salutò Nana, facendogli cenno di sedersi a tavola per mettergli davanti un'abbondante colazione. "Sei mattiniero oggi."

Il giovane annuì. "Vado a fare un giro." annunciò, rubando una fetta di pane tostato. "Mi basta questa per oggi!"

"Sei sicuro? Non è poco?" si preoccupò sua madre, accigliandosi appena.

"Tranquilla, se mi viene fame rimedierò." rispose, avviandosi verso la porta d'ingresso. "Ci vediamo più tardi!"

"Tsuna! Aspetta!" gridò il bambino pezzato, abbandonando i suoi disegni per corrergli incontro e saltargli in braccio. "Lambo-san vuole venire con te!" dichiarò, attaccandosi ai lembi della sua felpa.

"Va bene Lambo." acconsentì immediatamente, perché nonostante tutti i guai che combinava un giorno sì e l'altro pure, era contento di passare del tempo anche con lui e gli altri membri di quella bizzarra Famiglia che in cuor suo aveva già accettato. "I-Pin, Fuuta, volete venire anche voi? E tu Bianchi?" propose agli altri, che scossero il capo e riferirono che avrebbero aiutato Nana-mama con le faccende domestiche.

Salutati tutti, Tsunayoshi andò all'ingresso e infilate le scarpe uscì, scorgendo subito la figura del Guardiano della Tempesta appoggiata al muretto.

"Buongiorno Decimo!" esclamò l'argenteo, rimettendosi in posizione eretta, pronto a seguirlo fino in capo al mondo.

"Buongiorno Gokudera-kun!" ricambiò, avvicinandosi. "Andiamo, gli altri ci aspettano davanti alla scuola."

"Neh Tsuna!" chiamò Lambo quando furono in strada. "Dopo andiamo al parco? Eh? Ci andiamo?" chiese speranzoso e con una gentilezza ben diversa dal suo solito imporsi su quello che aveva cominciato a considerare un fratello maggiore.

"Perché no?" replicò il Cielo, sorridendo al Guardiano del Fulmine che esultò, rendendolo partecipe di tutta la sua genuina gioia di bambino.

Hayato osservò con orgoglio il ragazzo al proprio fianco, quasi invidiandone la pazienza verso quello scricciolo che lui definiva spesso e volentieri Scemucca, ma ammirando l'affetto che dimostrava per tutti loro e la capacità di tenerli insieme, uniti, e pronti a correre l'uno al fianco dell'altro per aiutarsi. Si sorprese però del tono educato usato dal bambino, chiedendosi quanto l'esperienza del futuro li avesse provati, riplasmati, migliorati e fatti maturare con le sue battaglie e difficoltà. Tornò poi a guardare il profilo del giovane Boss, disteso in un'espressione serena e luminosa, e ancora una volta si disse che gli sarebbe stato accanto per sempre come suo braccio destro, perché era quello il suo posto.

Sentendosi osservato, Tsuna girò lo sguardo, incrociando quello verde dell’italiano, ma non chiese nulla. Si limitò a donargli un nuovo sorriso, che si estese anche alle calde iridi castane.

Quel giorno era semplicemente perfetto e niente sarebbe potuto andare storto.

L'esplosione improvvisa ebbe la forza di scaraventarlo tra gli alberi, che a causa del suo violento passaggio persero diversi rami. Tsuna strinse i denti e aumentò l'intensità delle fiamme sui propri palmi per frenare la sua corsa e spingersi fuori dal boschetto che circondava il tempio di Namimori.

Avevano deciso di passarci, dopo il consenso di Lambo, per allungare un po' la strada che li avrebbe portati al parco e mai avrebbero pensato di finire sotto l'attacco di una Famiglia rivale dei Vongola, giunta dall'Italia per uccidere il futuro Decimo Boss, o almeno questo era il poco che aveva compreso dal discorso megalomane del sottoposto che stava guidando l'operazione. Un uomo imponente dalle spalle larghe e braccia muscolose, che brandivano una larga e letale scimitarra, bruciante di Fiamme color magenta, simbolo inequivocabile della Tempesta, e che si era presentato come Fernando, capitano della Prima Divisione dei guerrieri della Famiglia Corallo, proveniente dalle coste toscane.

Messo da parte il panico e lo sgomento iniziali -sì perché ormai si era arreso all'idea di poter vivere una giornata normale e tranquilla-, Tsunayoshi si era infilato i guanti di lana e inghiottita una pillola dell'Ultimo Desiderio s'era lanciato verso gli avversari seguito dai suoi Guardiani, tranne Chrome perché non era riuscito a rintracciarla quella mattina, a differenza di Hibari che era comparso da chissà dove all'inizio della battaglia per mordere a morte quei folli che avevano osato mettere piede a Namimori, disturbandone la quiete domenicale.

In breve si era ritrovato a fronteggiare il capo della fazione avversaria in un uno contro uno e la scimitarra gli aveva inferto più di una ferita, il cui sangue ora gli insozzava gli abiti insieme alla polvere. La sua Fiamma del Cielo comunque non era stata da meno e aveva restituito con gli interessi quanto ricevuto. Si erano affrontati per lunghi minuti, indietreggiando e avanzando a un ritmo quasi regolare, finché l’uomo non aveva provocato l’esplosione che l’aveva gettato lontano.

Ora, dall'alto della sua postazione, il Cielo studiò la situazione e si preoccupò. I nemici non erano quel grande esempio di forza, ma erano tanti e per uno che veniva sconfitto, tre ne prendevano il posto e i suoi compagni stavano lentamente cedendo a una stanchezza logorante.

Serrò i pugni, nervoso, sarebbe bastato un X-Burner per spazzare via tutti quegli avversari, ma non poteva usarlo, perché il rischio di coinvolgere persone innocenti era troppo alto. Schivò un proiettile di Fiamme e guardò sotto di sé quando udì delle urla spaventate e il richiamo disperato di Lambo.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" urlò Tsuna, scendendo in picchiata e mettendosi davanti alle ragazze con il mantello del Primo già aperto per avvolgerle.

La scarica di proiettili avvolti dall’attributo Tempesta arrivò in un istante, ma nemmeno un colpo passò attraverso la stoffa nera, che come un muro insormontabile, era stata posta a difesa del Decimo e della sua Famiglia.

"Tsuna-kun…" balbettò Sasagawa, fissando con occhi spalancati la schiena del ragazzo, e scorrendo con timore sulle macchie di sangue.

"State bene?" chiese lui, voltando appena il capo per incrociare i loro sguardi.

Haru annuì, stringendosi il Guardiano del Fulmine al petto per cercare di placare il suo pianto. "Lambo-chan, calmati. Adesso c'è Tsuna-san qui con noi."

Il bambino tirò su col naso, annuendo e girandosi verso Sawada, che nonostante la serietà delle iridi color arancio riuscì a trasmettergli un senso di pace e tranquillità. Qualcosa, però, si mosse nel cuore del giovane Bovino: avvertì un senso di impotenza e al contempo un desiderio enorme di aiutare il suo Boss per farlo tornare spensierato come quando giocavano insieme.

"Kyoko-chan." disse il castano, mentre le porgeva il lembo del mantello. "Tenetelo e usatelo per ripararvi, purtroppo, è impossibile allontanarsi da qui."

"Ma Tsuna-kun, tu come farai…?" replicò lei impaurita, stringendo la mano dell'altro.

"Non preoccuparti per me." disse solamente, prima di abbandonare la sicurezza del mantello del Primo per rigettarsi nella mischia, di cui iniziava a essere stanco.

In meno di un battito di ciglia si ritrovò circondato dagli avversari che lo puntarono, chi con armi tradizionali, chi con armi avvolte dalla Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio. Li scrutò tutti e sollevò i pugni, pronto a riprendere lo scontro e concluderlo il più velocemente possibile. Sentiva forti e chiare le voci degli amici che stavano tentando di raggiungerlo, fra tutte quella di Gokudera che si stava facendo strada a colpi di dinamite.

All'improvviso partirono dardi e fendenti e Tsunayoshi si difese tracciando una scia di fiamme tutt'attorno a sé, che ridusse in brandelli i colpi degli avversari. Fu in quel momento che il Cielo si accorse di una presenza al suo fianco a cui rivolse una rapida occhiata.

"Reborn." pronunciò calmo.

"Scusa il ritardo. Si è presentata una faccenda abbastanza importante e non sono potuto arrivare prima." spiegò il killer. "Ho anche recuperato Chrome, ora dovrebbe essere più semplice liberarsi di tutti questi moscerini senza fare troppi danni."

Infatti, verso la zona più esterna della battaglia, avevano cominciato a levarsi grida di terrore e dolore, miste a qualche sparuto ordine di mantenere i ranghi serrati.

"Quale faccenda?" indagò il giovane Boss, a cui non era sfuggito il tono serio del bambino.

"È una cosa delicata Tsuna, ne parleremo più tardi a casa." rispose Reborn, lasciando intendere che non avrebbe detto nulla di più.

L'altro annuì, fidandosi delle decisioni dell'Arcobaleno. "Sai qualcosa su questa Famiglia?"

"Non molto, so solo che hanno chiesto di entrare a far parte dell'Alleanza, ma non sono stati accettati."

"Perciò questa è una vendetta."

"Precisamente, ma né il Nono né il CEDEF si aspettavano una simile eventualità." chiarì l'insegnante, aprendo la mano per invitare il piccolo Leon a mutare il proprio aspetto in quello di una pistola. "Che ne dici di fare piazza pulita?"

"Quando" il castano s'interruppe a causa di nuove urla provenienti dal punto in cui aveva lasciato le ragazze e il giovane Bovino, che era fuggito dalla protezione del mantello del Primo per correre verso di lui.

"Tsuna!" chiamò a gran voce.

"Lambo torna indietro!" ordinò Sawada, girandosi per andare incontro al suo Guardiano e affidandosi alla copertura del killer.

"No! Lambo-san vuole aiutare Tsuna!" affermò il bambino pezzato, mettendosi le mani nella capigliatura afro e tirando fuori il Bazooka dei Dieci Anni.

Sgranando gli occhi, Vongola Decimo pensò che forse la presenza della versione adolescente del Fulmine sarebbe stata effettivamente d'aiuto in quella situazione. Tuttavia, avvertì un brivido intenso corrergli lungo la schiena quando vide che l'arma viola era puntata su di lui. In pochi effimeri istanti lo inghiottì, sparandolo nel futuro e liberando una nuvola di fumo rosa; immediatamente, il mantello del Primo lo seguì in quel viaggio, svanendo con un sonoro “puff” e lasciando gli astanti sconvolti e stupefatti.

Giunti in quel momento nel centro di quella baraonda, Gokudera e gli altri Guardiani osservarono la scena con orrore e preoccupazione più o meno evidente, per essere sostituita l'attimo dopo da un moto d'impazienza e curiosità, mentre un'inconscia domanda si faceva largo nella mente di ogni membro della Famiglia Vongola: come sarebbe stato il loro Boss più vecchio di dieci anni?

La nube rosa s'era espansa in ogni direzione, celando Lambo, la sua bizzarra arma e la versione futura del castano. Tutto pareva essersi fermato, come in una stasi profonda, e il silenzio corse ovunque, fino tra i ranghi degli avversari, che avevano alzato la guardia, pronti a respingere qualsiasi diavoleria fosse capitata loro davanti.

"…Decimo?" chiamò Gokudera, deglutendo e rompendo quello strato d'invisibile ghiaccio.

Fu uno sbuffo quasi divertito a rispondergli. "Sembra che qui ci sia un po' di confusione."

Era matura quella voce, più profonda, ma il timbro era inconfondibile.

"Decimo!" ripeté l'italiano. "Tutto bene?!"

"Tranquillo Hayato, sto benissimo." replicò il ragazzo, incamminandosi per uscire dal fumo. "E sono certo che anche il me stesso di questo tempo sia in salute, quindi rilassati" concluse, mostrandosi a tutti i presenti, che lo studiarono da capo a piedi.

L'ormai giovane uomo, molto più alto del se stesso quindicenne, vestiva con un completo nero perfettamente in ordine, accompagnato da una camicia bianca, una cravatta anch'essa nera e un ampio mantello posato sulle spalle. I capelli castani, come sempre un po' arruffati e fatti alla loro maniera, gli incorniciavano il viso fino a metà guancia, ciò che però attirò maggiormente l'attenzione dei compagni di Sawada furono l'espressione del suo viso e i suoi occhi. Entrambi seri, come quando il loro Boss era in Hyper-mode, ma allo stesso tempo trasudavano una tranquillità senza pari in cui tutti riconobbero il loro solito Tsuna. Vedevano, però, che tra quest'ultimo e il venticinquenne che avevano davanti c'era un profondo abisso di differenza a cui non riuscirono a dare un'origine.

"E tu chi saresti?" sbraitò il comandante di quel folle attacco, puntandogli contro la propria scimitarra avvolta dalle Fiamme della Tempesta.

Il castano gli rivolse un'occhiata indecifrabile. "Non mi riconosci? Sono il Decimo Boss della Famiglia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi." rispose con incredibile cortesia. "Se non ricordo male, siete qui per eliminarmi, o sbaglio?" disse, mostrando un'espressione pacata che ebbe il potere di far rabbrividire l'uomo e tutti i suoi compagni.

"Oi Sawada!" esclamò il Guardiano del Sole, riprendendosi a quelle parole e piazzandosi davanti a lui, imitato immediatamente dalla Nebbia e dalla Tempesta, mentre Yamamoto e Hibari affiancavano l'Arcobaleno più avanti. "Non provocarli in questo modo estremo!"

L'altro si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. "Oh, Ryohei onii-san, non preoccuparti."

Il boxeur quasi trasalì nel sentirsi chiamare per nome, esattamente com'era stato per Gokudera poco prima. I due ragazzi osservarono il loro Boss dal basso all'alto con sguardo indagatore, spostandosi per farlo passare quando s'incamminò tra di loro con andatura sicura.

"Chrome-chan." chiamò, attirando l'attenzione della ragazza che sobbalzò.

"Sì, Boss?" rispose cauta, mentre si girava, non sapendo come comportarsi con quella figura un po' misteriosa, che le rivolse un caldo sorriso rassicurante, splendido come quelli che era abituata a vedere.

"Per favore Chrome-chan, andresti da Haru e Kyoko-chan con questo?" chiese, porgendole il mantello che gli copriva la schiena. "Vi servirà, non vorrei che vi faceste male."

Dokuro annuì, prendendo l'ampio soprabito e arrossendo quando le mani calde dell'uomo sfiorarono le sue. Dopodiché corse per fare ciò che le era stato chiesto, senza perdere il colore sulle guance al ricordo di quel diminutivo affiancato al proprio nome.

"Grazie. Ah, onii-san, puoi occuparti di Lambo?" continuò, voltandosi appena nella sua direzione.

"Certo!" esclamò Sasagawa dopo un istante di smarrimento per correre dal Bovino, che se ne stava ancora a terra con il Bazooka tra le mani.

"Ehi Tsuna." chiamò l'Arcobaleno, puntando le iridi scure sull'allievo, che ricambiò lo sguardo con assoluta calma mentre s’infilava i guanti. "Hai le pillole con te?"

"No, non ne ho bisogno."

"Che vuoi dire?" domandò Reborn incuriosito, mentre un dubbio cominciava a germogliare tra i suoi pensieri.

"Esattamente quello che ho detto. Non uso più le pillole né i tuoi proiettili da parecchio tempo." spiegò. "Ora devo chiedervi di stare indietro. Anche tu Hibari-san." proseguì, calcando molto sulle sue ultime parole senza girarsi verso il loro destinatario.

"Non osare dirmi quello che devo fare, erbivoro." ribatté con irritazione la Nuvola, alzando i tonfa.

Il suo stato d'animo poi, non poté che crescere quando avvertì una risatina provenire da Vongola Decimo. "Vuoi che ti morda a morte?!"

"Scusa Hibari-san, è davvero molto tempo che non mi sento chiamare in quel modo." confessò, voltandosi. "Ora per favore, stai indietro. Raggiungete gli altri, sarete più al sicuro."

"Ma… Tsuna, cos'hai intenzione di fare?" si azzardò a chiedere Yamamoto, attirando gli occhi del Boss e incrociandoli con i propri.

"Pulizia." rispose semplicemente, mentre le iridi si tingevano d'arancio, sulla sua fronte compariva la Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio e i suoi guanti di lana divenivano di lucido metallo per poi essere circondati dalle tumultuose lingue di quella stessa fiamma, molto più pura e splendente di quella che conoscevano e che emanava una potenza incredibile solo guardandola.

"Presto! Indietro!" avvertì il killer, saltando sulla spalla del Guardiano della Pioggia, che si allontanò seguito da un reticente Hibari.

Ciò che accadde poco dopo, nessuno l'avrebbe mai dimenticato.  



	2. Passato e futuro non sono poi così lontani

Gli stolti che avevano creduto di uscire vincitori dall'impresa di uccidere Sawada Tsunayoshi conobbero la disfatta più totale.  
  
La pura Fiamma color arancio si sollevò in un concerto di sfrigolii e ruggiti strozzati, quasi fosse impaziente di compiere il suo dovere, poi guizzò, seguendo le istruzioni di un ordine silenzioso. Si gettò sui suoi bersagli come un leone affamato, colpendole tutte nello stesso momento, tramutando la piazza antistante il tempio in una bolla di riflessi gialli, arancio e rossi.  
  
In una manciata di istanti, gli uomini della Famiglia Corallo furono travolti dalle Fiamme del Cielo, che distrussero ogni arma, serpeggiando tra di loro come una violenta onda marina, e li spazzarono letteralmente via senza però mietere alcuna vittima al loro passaggio.  
  
I membri della Famiglia Vongola, invece, osservarono tutto con un misto di timore e meraviglia. Il Boss si era limitato a compiere un movimento delle mani e le Fiamme erano scattate in avanti come cani da caccia alla ricerca della preda. Fissarono la sua schiena, trovandola grande e forte e per alcuni, il timore iniziale mutò in orgoglio, perché quella era la prova che Sawada Tsunayoshi era il vero erede del titolo di Boss. Primo fra tutti, fu Gokudera a sentirsi fiero di essere il suo braccio destro.  
  
Quando quel selvaggio ma controllato inferno si placò, lo spiazzo era cosparso di uomini feriti e doloranti, che si stavano pentendo fino alle lacrime di aver osato posare piede in Giappone e, soprattutto, che avevano avuto l'ardire di mettersi contro i Vongola.  
  
"Perché non li hai uccisi?" domandò Reborn, affiancando l'allievo, che già aveva spento la Fiamma sulla fronte e stava riponendo i guanti nelle tasche della giacca.  
  
"Non è compito mio." spiegò semplicemente. "Immagino che tu abbia già avvertito quelli del CEDEF."  
  
Il bambino annuì, ghignando. "L'ho fatto venendo qui, perché sapevo che sarebbe finita così in ogni caso."  
  
"Mi conosci troppo bene." ammise il castano, per poi girarsi a guardare la versione giovane della sua Famiglia e venire travolto dal Guardiano del Fulmine, che gli saltò tra le braccia.  
  
"Tsuna!" urlò piangendo. "Lambo-san voleva aiutarti!" continuò, zittendosi l'attimo dopo quando avvertì una carezza sul capo.  
  
"Lo so Lambo, e hai fatto un ottimo lavoro." disse Tsunayoshi, donandogli un'occhiata soddisfatta.  
  
"Davvero?" chiese il bambino, dubbioso.  
  
"Certamente."  
  
"Lambo-san è il migliore!" esclamò felice l'altro, stringendosi alla giacca dell'uomo. "E sono stato più bravo di Bakadera!" affermò poi, voltandosi verso la Tempesta per fargli una linguaccia, che gli ringhiò contro.  
  
"Dannata Scemucca!"  
  
"Calma Hayato, calma." rise Sawada. "Mi mancano un po' questi vostri discorsi, infatti quando il vostro Lambo finisce da noi ne approfitto sempre, se posso. Peccato che duri così poco."  
  
"A proposito." intervenne l'Arcobaleno. "I cinque minuti sono già passati, perché tu sei ancora qui?"  
  
La risata lievemente isterica di Yamamoto anticipò la risposta. "Credo che ci sia un problema…" esordì, mostrando il Bazooka dei Dieci Anni che teneva tra le braccia, ancora fumante e, soprattutto, crepato in diversi punti lungo la canna. "Temo che si sia rotto…"  
  
"Cosa?!" esplose Gokudera. "E che ne sarà del Decimo?!"  
  
"Hayato rilassati." asserì il venticinquenne. "Ti assicuro che non accadrà nulla di male al vostro Tsuna. Quando ci siamo scambiati ero nel mio studio insieme al te stesso futuro, quindi non c'è assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi."  
  
"Tu sapevi che sarebbe successo tutto questo, vero?" domandò Reborn, puntando nuovamente gli occhi scuri sul castano, che in risposta gli donò un semplice sorriso.  
  
"Boss…" chiamò la Nebbia, affiancata dalle altre due ragazze. "Ecco." aggiunse, porgendogli il mantello.  
  
"Grazie Chrome-chan." rispose lui, lasciando che Lambo saltasse tra le braccia di Haru, la quale lo stava fissando con occhi sgranati e increduli, e riprendendo l'indumento per metterselo sulle spalle.  
  
"Tu… sei davvero Tsuna-kun?" domandò Kyoko, studiando il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi.  
  
"Sono proprio io, Kyoko-chan." assicurò con dolcezza, dandole la prova di essere la stessa persona che stava sostituendo. "Credo sia meglio andarcene da qui e trovare un posto dove parlare in tutta tranquillità." disse, guardando le scale che portavano al tempio che ora pullulavano di membri del CEDEF. "E propongo di recarci a scuola, se non sbaglio oggi è Domenica, quindi nessuno potrà disturbarci. Sempre che Hibari-san sia d'accordo." concluse per poi rivolgere un'occhiata eloquente al Guardiano della Nuvola.  
  
"Tsk. Se osi danneggiare la scuola o violarne il regolamento ti morderò a morte, sappilo." avvertì il moro, riponendo i tonfa e avviandosi per contro proprio.  
  
"Grazie Hibari-san, ci riuniremo nell'aula del Comitato Disciplinare."  
  
Kyoya si fermò immediatamente. "Cos'hai detto?"  
  
"Che useremo l'aula del Comitato Disciplinare, ah, dimenticavo. Vorrei che venissi anche tu, la questione di cui parleremo è importante e sarà necessaria la presenza di tutti i Guardiani." spiegò, ignorando palesemente l'aura omicida che la Nuvola aveva iniziato a emanare come un gas.  
  
"Mi sembra di averti già detto di non darmi ordini."  
  
"Hibari." s'intromise Reborn, attirando l'attenzione del ragazzo. "Tsuna mi ha anticipato, ma sappi che se non fossi stato qui, ti sarei venuto a chiamare io."  
  
Il giovane rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, valutando le parole del killer, dopodiché si girò senza dire nulla e s'incamminò nuovamente. "Tsk. Verrò solamente perché ci sarà il bambino."  
  
Quando si fu allontanato, sparendo oltre la scalinata del tempio, Vongola Decimo sospirò. "È sempre difficile trattare con lui, ma almeno da adulto sarà più ragionevole."  
  
"Abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo, andiamo." sentenziò l’Arcobaleno poco dopo, saltando sulla spalla di Yamamoto.  
  
Dopo quelle parole, il gruppo si mosse per lasciare il tempio di Namimori con Tsuna nel mezzo, affiancato dal suo giovane braccio destro, che si sforzava di non fissarlo per non essere maleducato. Tuttavia, non riuscì a resistere molto e i suoi occhi verdi di tanto in tanto schizzavano a studiare il profilo del venticinquenne che con un sorriso e uno sguardo pieno di nostalgia, si guardava attorno come se volesse far combaciare i propri ricordi con quanto stava vedendo. Gokudera deglutì, pensando alle mille e più domande che avrebbe voluto porgli, ma che probabilmente non avrebbero trovato risposta, a causa delle regole non scritte che vigilavano sui viaggi nel tempo.  
  
Anche il Guardiano del Sole si era ritrovato avvolto da una coltre di curiosità, che era così pesante da farlo camminare nel più completo silenzio al fianco del giocatore di baseball, il quale da parte sua, si limitava a sorridere serafico come al solito, guidando la muta comitiva. Alle spalle di Sawada e Hayato, invece, stavano le tre ragazze e il piccolo Lambo, che sonnecchiava tra le braccia di Miura. Il trio, esattamente come il ragazzo italiano, avrebbe voluto porre una cascata di quesiti, ma sapevano che quello non era il momento adatto, quindi si limitavano a guardare la sua schiena coperta dall'ampio mantello nero.  
  
"Eccoci arrivati." annunciò il Guardiano della Pioggia, oltrepassando il cancello con nonchalance come se fosse un giorno qualunque. "Hibari è stato così gentile da aprirci." proseguì ridendo allegro.  
  
Al contrario, il Cielo si fermò un istante a osservare l'edificio, lasciando che la sua mente s’immergesse nell'oceano della memoria. Nonostante la sua reticenza iniziale nell’accogliere il suo destino e i guai che aveva portato con sé, gli mancavano quei giorni all’insegna di mille avventure e imprevisti. Crescendo, tutto si era fatto più complesso e quella vena di spensieratezza che l’aveva accompagnato durante gli anni delle medie, era svanita quasi completamente. Non rimpiangeva nessuna delle sue scelte e già da tempo aveva imparato ad accettare i cambiamenti, necessari o meno che fossero.  
  
"Qualcosa non va Decimo?" indagò l'argenteo preoccupato.  
  
"No, Hayato." rassicurò, incrociandone le iridi verdi. "È tutto a posto." aggiunse, riprendendo a camminare verso l'ingresso dell'edificio vuoto e a loro completa disposizione.  
  
Salirono le scale e percorsero i corridoi in silenzio, finché non giunsero all'aula che il Comitato Disciplinare usava come ufficio, trovando il Presidente già accomodato sul bordo della finestra.  
  
"Era ora, erbivori." disse Kyoya. "Muovetevi, altrimenti vi morderò a morte." minacciò, invitando caldamente i nuovi arrivati a prendere posto sul divano e le due poltrone che si trovavano nella stanza.  
  
Nessuno, ovviamente, pensò neanche lontanamente di avvicinarsi a quella posta dietro la scrivania, su cui però saltò il killer, sedendosi sul bordo del ripiano con le gambe accavallate. Infine, le ragazze si sedettero sul divano, sui braccioli si accomodarono Yamamoto e Ryohei, mentre Tsunayoshi e Gokudera occuparono le poltroncine.  
  
In quel frangente, l’Arcobaleno osservò con minuziosa attenzione il proprio allievo, esaminandone lo sguardo, l’espressione e la postura, cogliendovi solamente serietà e la maturità giuste. Soprattutto nell’ultima trovò i segni di un corretto insegnamento: elegante e composta, con le gambe accavallate e le braccia appena incrociate posate sul grembo. Ghignò divertito, domandandosi grazie a quale miracolo DameTsuna fosse diventato un simile uomo.  
  
"E così, nonostante tutti i tuoi piagnistei, alla fine sei diventato realmente il nuovo Boss. Oppure la tua presentazione di poco fa serviva solamente per intimidire la Famiglia Corallo?" esordì il tutor, senza abbandonare il proprio sorriso.  
  
Sawada ridacchiò, incrociando lo sguardo scuro dell’altro. "Nessuna bugia. Non posso dirvi da quanto, ma al momento sono ufficialmente la guida della Famiglia."  
  
"E cosa ti ha portato ad accettare il ruolo?"  
  
"Anche questo non posso dirlo, mi dispiace. Rischierei di modificare il futuro da cui vengo."  
  
"Lo immaginavo, però una cosa sono certo che potrai spiegarcela." proseguì Reborn. "Come facevi a sapere che saresti rimasto bloccato qui?"  
  
"La risposta è più semplice di quello che pensi: dieci anni fa, durante lo scontro con la Famiglia Corallo, sono stato colpito dal Bazooka di Lambo e sono finito nel futuro, scambiandomi con la mia controparte e restando nel suo tempo per un po’. Proprio com’è accaduto al vostro Tsuna." spiegò, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, lasciando interdetti alcuni dei presenti per qualche secondo. "Mi ricordavo bene di quel giorno e mi aspettavo che sarebbe accaduto anche a me di tornare nel passato."  
  
"Quindi era già tutto pronto." intuì il bambino.  
  
"Esatto. Per questo sono sicuro che il me stesso di questo tempo sta bene e sono tranquillo." asserì. "Hayato, invece, è in ansia da settimane. Salta in piedi anche per uno starnuto, credendo di vedermi sparire da un momento all’altro." raccontò, guardando l’attuale braccio destro, che arrossì per l’imbarazzo.  
  
"Gokudera non cambierà mai!" esclamò divertito Yamamoto, ridendo ancora di più quando l’argenteo s’indispettì minacciando di farlo esplodere.  
  
"Su, adesso smettetela." s’intromise il killer. "Abbiamo una questione piuttosto urgente di cui parlare e immagino che tu sappia tutto anche di questo, vero Tsuna?"  
  
Il venticinquenne si fece serio all’improvviso, gettando la preoccupazione in tutti i presenti, persino Hibari s’incuriosì a quel cambiamento repentino.  
  
"Indovinato. La lettera del Nono è solo il primo passo di un percorso estremamente difficile." disse enigmatico.  
  
"La lettera del Nono?" ripeté Gokudera, facendo saltare lo sguardo dal Decimo al suo insegnante. "Quale lettera?"  
  
L’Arcobaleno sospirò. "Quella che è arrivata questa mattina. È per leggerla che ci ho messo tanto a raggiungervi mentre stavate combattendo con i Corallo."  
  
"E cosa dice?" chiese Yamamoto.  
  
"A dire la verità, non è stato molto chiaro, anzi il contrario." rispose il bambino, prendendo la missiva da una tasca interna della giacca. "Dice solamente di recarci in Italia tra dieci giorni, io, Tsuna e i suoi Guardiani, perché è venuto il momento che il sigillo venga sciolto."  
  
"Sigillo? Ma che significa?" domandò ancora l’argenteo.  
  
"Non ne ho idea Gokudera, ma-"  
  
"Posso spiegarvelo io." s’intromise Sawada. "Perdonami se ti ho interrotto, Reborn." aggiunse, notando il sopracciglio inarcato al di sotto del fedora nero. "L’unica persona oltre al Nono che è a conoscenza dei fatti è mio padre, ma so che non si trova in Giappone al momento, ho ragione?" proseguì, ottenendo un rapido assenso. "Per cui, rimango solamente io. E intendo proprio lo Tsunayoshi che avete davanti, perché neanche il vostro sa nulla di questa storia, o meglio, non lo ricorda perché tutto risale a quando era un bambino, durante una visita del Nono."  
  
"E tu sai tutte queste cose perché ti sono state raccontate quando sei tornato dallo scambio avvenuto con il Bazooka dei Dieci Anni, giusto?"  
  
"Proprio così, infatti sarete voi a ripetere la storia al vostro Tsuna. Ho lasciato detto a chiunque nel mio tempo di non proferire parola a riguardo, perché siete voi la sua Famiglia, sarete voi ad aiutarlo quando il sigillo imposto dal Nono sarà sciolto." riferì grave, guardandoli uno per uno.  
  
"Ma perché il Nono avrebbe dovuto usare un sigillo su Sawada?" rifletté il Guardiano del Sole all’improvviso, attirando su di sé una serie di sguardi increduli e stupefatti. "Mh? Che ho detto?"  
  
Gokudera lo stava fissando con occhi a dir poco sconvolti. "Testa a prato… ha capito davvero? Al primo colpo?"  
  
Il boxeur s’infervorò, arrossendo. "Oi testa di polpo! Smettila all’estremo di trattarmi da idiota!"  
  
"State calmi dai!" intervenne il Guardiano della Pioggia con una risata delle sue, cercando di sedare gli animi. "Credo che Tsuna debba dirci ancora parecchie cose. Sarebbe meglio ascoltarlo, no?"  
  
Quelle parole ebbero il potere di zittire i due litiganti, che avevano già sfoderato rispettivamente i pugni e i candelotti di dinamite. Si guardarono in cagnesco ancora qualche secondo, però, prima di riporre le armi e tornare seduti.  
  
"Takeshi è sempre il migliore quando si tratta di calmare quei due." pensò il Cielo, guardando i tre ragazzi con un piccolo sorriso. "Ryohei onii-san ha fatto la domanda giusta, comunque." riprese poi, recuperando l’attenzione di tutti. "Il Nono sigillò la mia Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio per impedire che la usassi senza saperlo. Non ricordo cosa sia accaduto quella volta, ma mi spaventai e il Nono mi vide avvolto dalla Fiamma, già intensa nonostante la mia età, quindi per evitare che facessi del male a me stesso e a chi mi stava intorno, ha ritenuto necessario impormi un sigillo."  
  
"È per questo che il Decimo ha sempre bisogno delle pillole o dei proiettili di Reborn?" domandò Gokudera, ottenendo un assenso. "Ma non le usava anche Basil le pillole? Ha anche lui un sigillo?"  
  
"È vero, all’inizio le usava anche lui, ma non ha nessun sigillo." rispose Tsunayoshi. "Se ci pensi, il Basil del futuro non ne aveva bisogno. Semplicemente perché col tempo e l’allenamento ha imparato a farne a meno, esattamente come tutti voi."  
  
"A Tsuna però è capitato di richiamare la Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio senza l’aiuto delle pillole o del proiettile!" contestò il Guardiano della Pioggia. "Quindi lui il sigillo l’ha già oltrepassato!"  
  
"Non sbagli Takeshi, ma pensaci, qual era il suo stato d’animo in quei momenti?" replicò il Boss.  
  
Il giocatore di baseball sgranò gli occhi, ripensando all’ultima volta che era accaduto e rivedendo così nella propria mente, la battaglia contro Byakuran, la morte di Yuni e la conseguente furia dell’amico. "Era arrabbiato…"  
  
Il castano annuì. "Le emozioni di una certa intensità possono aiutare la Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio a passare il sigillo, dandogli una spinta, diciamo così, come quando Tsuna assume le pillole o viene colpito da uno dei proiettili di Reborn."  
  
"Quindi questo sigillo è così estremamente forte che Sawada da solo non può romperlo?!" urlò stupito Sasagawa, attirandosi un’occhiataccia della Tempesta.  
  
"Non è solo forte, ma con gli anni si è fatto più saldo e si può dire che sia diventato parte delle Fiamme stesse."  
  
"Ma…" intervenne Kyoko con voce preoccupata, stringendo il bordo della gonna tra le dita. "Scioglierlo non farà del male a Tsuna-kun?"  
  
Il venticinquenne si lasciò andare a un sorriso amaro. "Non è stato proprio come togliere una scheggia da un dito, già…" rivelò con sincerità, facendo sussultare la ragazza. "Perdona la franchezza Kyoko-chan, l’ultima cosa che vorrei è spaventarti, ma almeno voi dovete essere pronti in anticipo e parlo soprattutto per i Guardiani." chiarì, ricevendo un cenno d’assenso e uno sguardo di gratitudine dalla giovane, poiché non voleva più essere tagliata fuori da quel mondo.  
  
"Il sigillo deve essere tolto per forza?" domandò Haru. "Non può continuare a tenerlo?"  
  
L’uomo scosse la testa. "È sconsigliabile. Il corpo cresce e con lui anche le abilità, la potenza e la forza, stessa cosa per le Fiamme. Pensa a cosa potrebbe accadere a una pentola chiusa, se continuasse a essere riempita d’acqua. Per Tsuna la Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio diventerebbe seriamente incontrollabile dal giorno alla notte e non si potrebbe tornare indietro." spiegò, trattenendo un brivido al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto capitare a lui stesso dieci anni prima.  
  
"Cosa accadrà a Tsuna?" chiese l’Arcobaleno, spezzando il breve silenzio che era calato nella stanza. "Cosa gli succederà quando il sigillo verrà rimosso?"  
  
Vongola Decimo fissò per un istante il killer, dopodiché posò lo sguardo sul tavolino che aveva davanti senza vederlo realmente, perdendosi nei meandri della sua memoria e ritrovandosi immerso nei ricordi di quel giorno che l’aveva cambiato e sconvolto. Le sensazioni e i pensieri che l’avevano travolto alla rimozione del sigillo tornarono a galla come infidi rettili predatori, pronti ad attaccarlo di nuovo. Li ricacciò indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un ampio respiro. Quelle cose facevano parte del suo passato, lui ce l’aveva fatta, ma era certo che anche il se stesso di quel tempo sarebbe riuscito a vincere quella nuova e difficile sfida.  
  
"Decimo?" chiamò il Guardiano della Tempesta, mettendogli una mano sul braccio e riportandolo alla realtà. "Sta bene?"  
  
"Sì, Hayato. Scusate, mi capita spesso di perdermi nei miei pensieri dimenticandomi del resto…"  
  
"È davvero così terribile ciò che ci aspetta? Parliamo sempre del nostro DameTsuna?" domandò ancora l’insegnante, scrutando con occhio critico il proprio allievo.  
  
"Nonostante le contromisure che prenderete in questi giorni, prima di recarvi in Italia, Tsuna impazzirà." svelò, gettando un’ondata di panico e sconcerto generale. "Impazzirà e non riuscirà a controllare la Fiamma del Cielo, perciò quando arriverete alla Base, assicuratevi della resistenza del posto… ah già, in particolare il soffitto."  
  
"Impazzirà…?" balbettò Kyoko, portandosi una mano alla bocca tremante. "Non ci riconoscerà più…? O peggio?"  
  
"Vi riconoscerà, ma è proprio questo il problema…" disse, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di chiunque e puntandolo sul pavimento.  
  
"Credo di aver capito…" intervenne Reborn. "Ma ne riparleremo in seguito. Ora, hai accennato a delle contromisure, momentanee mi pare di capire, in cosa consistono?"  
  
"L’unica cosa che potrete fare prima della rimozione del sigillo è abituare Tsuna a vivere costantemente con le Fiamme dell’Ultimo Desiderio." rispose, riacquistando la lucidità.  
  
"Cioè?"  
  
"Dovrà abituarsi a fare anche le più piccole cose con le Fiamme attive. Andare a scuola, mangiare, persino dormire. Dovrà abituarsi a sentire le Fiamme scorrere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro." spiegò. "Non è nulla di diverso rispetto a ciò che fate voi Guardiani. Voi potete richiamare le Fiamme senza problemi in qualsiasi momento, perché non avete nulla che le blocca e ormai è un gesto automatico." proseguì di fronte alle occhiate sconvolte della quasi totalità dei presenti. "Per Tsuna è una cosa completamente differente, perché finora lui ha usato le Fiamme dell’Ultimo Desiderio solo in combattimento e con i guanti, infatti nei prossimi giorni dovrà fare a meno anche di quelli e dell’Anello dei Vongola." aggiunse per poi riprendere rapidamente. "A proposito, assicuratevi che il giorno della rimozione non lo abbia al dito, né quello di Natsu. Rischiereste di trovarvi ad affrontare una creatura piuttosto simile a quella che è uscita la prima volta dalla Vongola Box."  
  
Al ricordo, Yamamoto, Gokudera e Ryohei tremarono e deglutirono.  
  
"Affrontare hai detto?" s’intromise Kyoya, scoprendosi particolarmente interessato a quella parte del discorso.  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Dovremo affrontare l’erbivoro?" domandò poi, ghignando per l’eccitazione che crebbe ulteriormente quando ottenne un segno affermativo. "La cosa inizia a piacermi."  
  
"Cosa?!" esplose la Tempesta, scattando in piedi e fissando il venticinquenne come se avesse appena urlato la più sacrilega delle bestemmie. "Noi… dovremo… io dovrò combattere contro il Decimo?!"  
  
"Hayato…" sospirò Tsunayoshi, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco. "So che la cosa non ti piace, credimi nemmeno all’altro te e nemmeno a me quando me l’hanno detto è piaciuta, ma non c’è altra soluzione."  
  
"No! Mi rifiuto! Deve esserci un altro modo! È-" grido l’argenteo, interrompendosi e zittendosi l’attimo seguente.  
  
"Hayato." pronunciò con spietata freddezza il castano, guardandolo di traverso con le iridi arancioni ridotte quasi a due fessure, mentre la Fiamma del Cielo bruciava sulla sua fronte. "Sei un ragazzo intelligente, perciò siediti e ragiona. Adesso."  
  
Finalmente a tutti i presenti fu chiara e lampante l’abissale differenza che stava tra il loro Sawada Tsunayoshi e quello che arrivava dal futuro. Che fosse più potente, più abile, l’avevano già capito durante lo scontro con la Famiglia Corallo, ma solo ora videro cosa si celava dietro la tranquillità e la dolcezza che vedevano sempre in quegli occhi: distacco e severità. Persino in Hyper-mode il loro Tsuna manteneva intatto il calore del loro legame e mai si era permesso di rimproverare qualcuno dei suoi amici. L’uomo che avevano davanti, invece, in un attimo aveva stabilito un’incredibile distanza, quella che tipicamente vigeva tra dipendente e superiore, cosa che nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere. Addirittura Reborn rimase impressionato da quella presa di posizione e mutò il proprio pensiero, chiedendosi quale catastrofe, al contrario di un miracolo, avesse cambiato così tanto il suo DameTsuna. Sentiva, però, di essere già a conoscenza della risposta.  
  
Deglutendo a vuoto, Gokudera chinò profondamente il capo in avanti, stringendo gli occhi e serrando i pugni. "Mi dispiace, Decimo. Non era mia intenzione…" s’interruppe, non sapendo realmente cosa dire per scusarsi.  
  
"Lo so Hayato." replicò il castano con inaspettata calma e gentilezza, spegnendo la Fiamma del Cielo. "Il problema con te è che mi sei troppo affezionato… ora, per favore, torna a sederti e pensa bene a quello che ho detto."  
  
Il ragazzo annuì e quasi si gettò nella poltrona, desiderando per un istante di sprofondarci dentro e sparire. Non solo aveva fatto una pessima figura come braccio destro, ma aveva provocato la rabbia del suo Boss che aveva dovuto riprenderlo.  
  
"Gokudera, smettila di piangerti addosso e fai come ha detto Tsuna, ragiona!" esclamò l’Arcobaleno, attirando le iridi verdi del ragazzo su di sé, che subito dopo si fece serio e si mise a riflettere.  
  
"Scusate…" s’intromise Yamamoto. "Quando Tsuna ha liberato la sua Box Arma la prima volta e ci siamo accorti che era un mostro, solo il Delfino di Pioggia di Basil era riuscito a domarlo e a rimandarlo nella sua Box, non si potrebbe fare la stessa cosa?"  
  
"No che non si può, idiota del baseball!" esclamò il Guardiano della Tempesta. "Non dobbiamo rinchiudere un’altra volta la Fiamma del Decimo, dobbiamo solo trattenerla finché il Decimo stesso non si sarà abituato e non riuscirà a controllarla." proseguì, capendo infine cosa dovevano fare, e il cenno affermativo del venticinquenne, per un momento, lo riempì di gioia e orgoglio.  
  
"…solo?" ridacchiò isterico il moro. "La fai un po’ semplice neh, Gokudera…"  
  
"Però è l’unica cosa che potete fare." tagliò corto il killer. "Ehi, Tsuna, quanto è durata?"  
  
"Sapevo che prima o poi me l’avresti chiesto… ma la verità è che non lo so." ammise con un sospiro.  
  
"Com’è possibile?"  
  
"Di quel giorno ho dei ricordi molto confusi, per un po’ credo anche di essermi dimenticato dove fossi. La Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio era… semplicemente troppa e ne sono stato travolto. Quando è finita, ho perso i sensi subito dopo e al mio risveglio mi hanno detto che era passata una settimana. Ho provato a chiedere, ma non hanno mai voluto rispondermi, forse per non farmi sentire in colpa." asserì, socchiudendo le palpebre e cercando di non cadere nuovamente nella spirale dei ricordi, sempre lì pronta a prenderlo per trascinarlo via.  
  
"Scusi Decimo, avrei una domanda." disse Gokudera.  
  
"Dimmi pure Hayato."  
  
"Ma anche la Scemucca dovrà partecipare a questa cosa?" chiese, indicando il piccolo Lambo, profondamente addormentato tra le braccia di Haru.  
  
"Dato che è un Guardiano dovrà esserci. Anche il Fulmine è uno degli elementi che compongono il Cielo, che a sua volta li racchiude in sé, avvolgendoli, non dimenticarlo." replicò Tsunayoshi con un piccolo sorriso.  
  
"Oi Tsuna, devi dirci altro a riguardo?" domandò poi Yamamoto con aria tranquilla.  
  
Il castano scosse il capo. "No, vi ho detto tutto quello che potevo, solo un’ultima raccomandazione: state vicini al me stesso di questo tempo quando tornerà e gli racconterete tutto, visto che è ancora parecchio restio a voler ricoprire il ruolo di Decimo Boss."  
  
"Tutto questo non ci aiuterà di certo a convincerlo." sbuffò Reborn, evidenziando tutto il suo disappunto. "Tu per quanto tempo resterai con noi?"  
  
"Tre giorni, il tempo che ci impiegheranno Spanner e Shoichi-san a riparare il Bazooka di Lambo. Giannini sarà… ecco, molto diverso da come lo conosco io ancora per qualche anno." disse l’uomo con una nota divertita.  
  
"Perfetto. Mi occuperò personalmente di portare il Bazooka a quei due." annuì l’Arcobaleno. "Ci resta solo un problema da risolvere."  
  
"Quale?" chiesero in coro i tre Guardiani, insieme a Kyoko e Haru.  
  
"Dove tenere Tsuna in questi tre giorni. Non possiamo mandarlo a casa sua, nemmeno da Yamamoto, Haru o casa Sasagawa, visto che lo conoscono."  
  
"Io l’erbivoro non lo ospito." puntualizzò la Nuvola, avviandosi verso l’uscita della stanza.  
  
"Spero almeno che coprirai la sua assenza qui a scuola." pronunciò il killer, ritenendosi soddisfatto quando udì uno “tsk” provenire dal Presidente della Commissione Disciplinare, interpretandolo come la cosa più vicina a un sì. "Gokudera, a esclusione, rimani tu. Vivi da solo, quindi non sarà un problema per te ospitare Tsuna, convincerò Hibari a coprire anche te."  
  
L’italiano spalancò la bocca per dire qualcosa di non ben definito, ma la voce del suo futuro Boss lo anticipò, rubando la sua attenzione completa. "Sono nelle tue mani, Hayato."  
A quelle parole, l’argenteo si ricompose e si fece serio più che mai, dopodiché si alzò in piedi e con sicurezza raccolse la mano destra dell’uomo sulla propria per poi baciarne appena il dorso delle dita, posando le labbra sul caldo anello che recava il simbolo dei Vongola. Il castano lo lasciò fare, intenerito da tutta quella devozione che, sapeva, in quegli anni non sarebbe cambiata affatto, anzi. Si sarebbe fatta sempre più intensa e il braccio destro sarebbe diventato al pari di un’ombra, che vegliava sempre su di lui.  
  
Reborn osservò la scena con soddisfazione, trovando quanto mai indicato il gesto compiuto da Gokudera, ma per un istante, si meravigliò nel vedere che Tsunayoshi non si muoveva per fermarlo, come era certo avrebbe fatto la sua versione quindicenne. Al contrario, i restanti presenti osservarono tutto con espressioni e riflessioni più o meno differenti.  
  
Il giocatore di baseball sorrise, trovando semplicemente giusto lo svolgersi di quel rituale mafioso, e come lui pensò la Nebbia, che si fermò un attimo in più a guardare il viso disteso e sereno del loro Boss. Ryohei approvò mentalmente all’estremo, come suo solito, ma non esternò la propria convinzione, perché aveva capito che quel momento era unicamente del Cielo e della Tempesta. Haru e Kyoko, invece, arrossirono, non comprendendo a fondo il perché e il significato di quell’azione, ma si rilassarono nel vedere il sorriso nato sulle labbra del venticinquenne.  
  
"Si fidi di me, Decimo. Sarò al suo completo servizio." dichiarò, puntando gli occhi verdi in quelli marroni dell’altro, in cui trovò piena approvazione.  
  
"Molto bene!" esclamò Reborn dopo qualche secondo, richiamando l’attenzione generale. "Direi che possiamo andare, quando ci saranno novità da Spanner e Shoichi vi farò sapere."  
  
Con un cenno affermativo, tutti si alzarono e si avviarono verso l’uscita della stanza.  
  
"Chrome-chan, puoi aspettare un attimo?"  
  
La ragazza con la benda sull’occhio si fermò, voltandosi verso l’uomo. "Certamente, Boss. Hai bisogno di me?"  
  
Tsunayoshi annuì, avvicinandosi. "Dovresti creare una piccola illusione per me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E qui si conclude il capitolo due da cui partiranno alcune delucidazioni.  
> Prima fra tutte il rapporto tra i personaggi.  
> Tra Tsunayoshi e Hayato, vi assicuro che non ci sarà nulla a sfondo romantico. Quello tra il nostro Boss e il suo braccio destro è un rapporto unicamente d'amicizia, rispetto e fiducia, soprattutto questa, ma lo vedrete meglio col proseguire della storia.  
> Veniamo ora alla questione cardine della fic: il sigillo imposto a Tsuna.  
> In un episodio della saga dei Varia viene mostrato un flashback di Iemitsu, in cui il Nono va a fargli visita in Giappone. Durante il loro dialogo, Tsuna (il nostro adorabilissimo Tsuna a cinque anni <3) viene "assalito" dal cagnolino che vive lì vicino e lui senza rendersene conto libera la Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio. Per permettergli di vivere tranquillo ancora per qualche anno, il Nono posa un dito avvolto dalla Fiamma sulla fronte del bambino e la sua Fiamma si spegne, come se fosse stata sigillata.  
> Da qui m'è venuta l'idea del sigillo da rimuovere e ho sviluppato un perché alla seguente domanda: perché Tsuna è così sfigato da aver sempre bisogno di una pillola o dei proiettili di Reborn per liberare la sua Fiamma? Non so voi, ma dopo i duecento episodi dell'anime e il manga, io non potevo credere che Tsuna avrebbe continuato a vita a dipendere dalle pillole o dai proiettili per andare in Hyper-mode, non esiste. Tsuna è un personaggio la cui figaggine è stata sottovalutata e messa da parte, e ho cercato di porvi rimedio.  
> Credo di avervi detto tutto... credo perché sicuramente ho dimenticato qualcosa. Succede sempre.  
> A settimana prossima con il terzo capitolo!


	3. Fiducia

"Grazie mamma! Io vado, ci vediamo tra qualche giorno!" esclamato questo, Sawada Tsunayoshi uscì dalla porta di casa sua, attraversò il giardino e si avviò lungo la strada. Giunto al primo incrocio, svoltò a destra e l’illusione che lo aveva fatto apparire come il se stesso quindicenne svanì, mostrando nuovamente il suo reale aspetto.  
  
"È andato tutto bene?" chiese l’Arcobaleno, per poi saltargli sulla spalla.  
  
"Tutto a posto, nessuno si è accorto di niente, solo a Bianchi ho spiegato la situazione a grandi linee, mentre recuperavo il necessario." disse il castano, sollevando il borsone che teneva nella mano sinistra, in cui aveva rapidamente raccolto alcuni abiti del padre, per poterli indossare nei giorni seguenti. "Grazie Chrome-chan." proseguì, rivolto alla Guardiana della Nebbia, che arrossì leggermente.  
  
"Di niente, Boss." replicò lei, chinando un poco il capo. "Ora sarà meglio che torni a casa." aggiunse per congedarsi.  
  
"Ti accompagniamo noi." disse Tsunayoshi.  
  
"Non preoccuparti, accompagnerò io Chrome." s’intromise il killer. "Per andare da Spanner e Shoichi devo per forza passare vicino a Kokuyo, non è un problema fare una deviazione. Voi due siete stanchi, ed è giusto che riposiate."  
  
"Allora d’accordo." acconsentì il Boss, incamminandosi con Hayato a destra e la ragazza dall’altro lato. "Se non ricordo male, dobbiamo fare un pezzo di strada insieme."  
  
"Sì, ci separeremo proprio davanti a casa di Gokudera." confermò il tutor, dando poi un’occhiata veloce all’allievo. "Quanto tempo è che non vedi Namimori?"  
  
"Mmh… da quando ho preso ufficialmente il comando della Famiglia." rispose. "Non ho molto tempo libero e quando mi sposto è spesso per riunioni o incontri, pacifici o meno. È abbastanza raro che esca per svago."  
  
Reborn ghignò. "Allora per te sarà come fare una breve vacanza, eh?"  
  
Tsunayoshi ridacchiò. "Già, comunque anche il me stesso di questo tempo potrà rilassarsi. Sono stato attento a non prendere impegni importanti o che richiedessero necessariamente la mia presenza per questa settimana. Se dovesse presentarsi un evento straordinario, Hayato e Takeshi sapranno sbrigarsela."  
  
Al sentirsi nominare, la Tempesta sollevò lo sguardo sull’uomo, che sentendosi osservato ricambiò. Rimasero in silenzio a studiarsi a vicenda, o meglio, Vongola Decimo si lasciò esaminare con tutta calma, trovando quasi divertente e tenera la curiosità con cui l’italiano lo stava guardando. A quel punto, nessuno parlò più e i rumori tipici del tardo pomeriggio dell’allegra Namimori li scortarono lungo il cammino.  
  
  
"Prego, Decimo." esordì l’argenteo, aprendo la porta e facendo spazio al Boss, che avanzò nell’ingresso con aria curiosa. "Aspetti qui, vado a prenderle un paio di ciabatte." aggiunse, levandosi le scarpe per infilare le pantofole e muoversi rapidamente dentro casa.  
  
"Grazie Hayato." replicò lui, posando il borsone accanto a sé.  
  
Quando l’italiano sparì all’interno di una stanza, Tsunayoshi sospirò di stanchezza e si sedette sul pavimento in legno per sfilarsi le scarpe in attesa che il suo braccio destro tornasse.  
  
"Eccomi Decimo." annunciò il più giovane, posando le ciabatte blu davanti ai piedi del venticinquenne, che lo ringraziò ancora con un sorriso per poi seguirlo all’interno dell’appartamento.  
  
La semplicità dell’arredamento rifletteva la parte seria e responsabile che il Guardiano della Tempesta mostrava, purtroppo, molto di rado. Camminarono lungo il corridoio, passando davanti al soggiorno con l’angolo cottura, riempito con un tavolo quadrato con due sedie e un divano blu scuro, che sostava accanto a una finestra che dava su un piccolo balcone. Proseguirono dritti e poi entrarono nella stanza a destra, occupata da una cassettiera, posata accanto a una portafinestra, collegata a quella del soggiorno, un letto a due piazze e, di fronte, un armadio a muro. Tutto in stile occidentale.  
  
Gokudera andò rapidamente al cassettone liberando il primo scomparto. "Sistemi le sue cose come preferisce, Decimo, e faccia come a casa sua." disse poi, trattenendosi dal prendere egli stesso il borsone per non far muovere nemmeno un muscolo al suo adorato Boss, che annuì e si mise all’opera.  
  
Lo osservò in silenzio, restando fermo sulla soglia della camera da letto con la mente in subbuglio. Se normalmente sarebbe stato al settimo cielo al solo pensiero di ospitare il Decimo, ora era sì felice, ma si sentiva quasi a disagio accanto a quello che era ormai un uomo. Un uomo forte fisicamente che all’occasione lo diventava anche con le parole.  
  
"Hayato." chiamò il castano, ora libero di giacca e cravatta, mentre slacciava i polsini della camicia per tirare su le maniche e stare più comodo. "Parliamo un po’, ti va?"  
  
L'adolescente non pensò nemmeno per un istante di negare quella richiesta, quindi annuì e si avviò in soggiorno, dove si sedette sul divano, imitato dall’ospite, che accavallò le gambe e incrociò le braccia.  
  
"Cosa voleva dirmi?" chiese, imponendosi di restare calmo, perché quella situazione lo metteva ancora di più in uno scomodo imbarazzo.  
  
"Oh, pensavo che fossi tu a volermi dire qualcosa, forse il mio intuito s’è sbagliato?" asserì Tsunayoshi con un sorriso divertito, che si allargò quando vide il volto del più giovane tingersi di un tenero rosso.  
  
"N-no Decimo! Sono felice che lei sia qui e… non c’è niente, davvero!" farfugliò rapidamente, girandosi verso il giapponese e chinando il capo.  
  
Lo rialzò quasi immediatamente a causa di una mano posata sulla sua spalla.  
  
"Perdonami per prima, Hayato." disse il maggiore con voce dispiaciuta. "Non dovevo usare quel tono con-"  
  
"No." lo interruppe Gokudera. "Mi ha… sorpreso, ecco, però ha fatto bene. Purtroppo… quando si tratta del Decimo, cioè… di lei… perdo la testa." continuò, grattandosi la guancia con l’indice.  
  
"Lo so fin troppo bene. In ogni caso, non dovevo." riprese l’altro. "Non sei abituato a vedermi in quello stato, dovevo controllarmi di più."  
  
"Le capita spesso di rimproverarmi?"  
  
"Solitamente Takeshi interviene prima che la situazione degeneri, ma non capita così spesso." rispose con voce divertita. "E comunque, non sei il solo che viene rimproverato."  
  
Con un sospiro, la Tempesta si rilassò, appoggiandosi totalmente al sofà.  
  
"Sei più tranquillo adesso?"  
  
"Sì…" confessò con una mezza risata.  
  
"Ne sono contento." disse il Boss, donando un nuovo sorriso al suo giovane braccio destro, che arrossì ancora e voltò il capo in un’altra direzione per nascondere l’imbarazzo.  
  
"Mh?" mormorò Gokudera, guardando l’orologio che stava appeso accanto alla porta e costatando che s’era fatto tardi. "È già l’ora di cena!" esclamò, saltando in piedi. "Ha qualche preferenza Decimo?" domandò all’ospite, che negò.  
  
"Cucina quello che vuoi, anche italiano mi va benissimo."  
  
Al sentire quelle parole, gli occhi verdi del ragazzo brillarono di fierezza e una felicità immense. "Lasci fare a me Decimo! Le cucinerò una cena coi fiocchi!" dichiarò, avviandosi verso l’angolo cottura mentre si legava i capelli.  
  
"Non esagerare, d’accordo?"  
  
"Non si preoccupi!" replicò lui, sporgendosi verso l’angolo estremo della cucina per accendere la radio, com’era solito fare per tenersi compagnia, dopodiché si mise all’opera.  
  
Si dedicò anima e corpo nella preparazione del pasto per non deludere il Boss, ma anche perché l’idea di cucinare qualcosa tipico del suo Paese d’origine l’aveva reso felice e per questo voleva che fosse tutto più che perfetto. Si ritrovò ben presto immerso in un alone di sapori e odori nostalgici e ne fu talmente rapito che quasi si dimenticò dell’uomo che sedeva ancora sul divano e che non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo.  
  
Tsunayoshi, infatti, dopo essersi sistemato meglio contro lo schienale non s’era più mosso e aveva continuato a osservare il Guardiano della Tempesta che s’affaccendava con abilità tra i fornelli, controllando la cottura di questo e quello, tagliando e condendo verdure e chissà cos’altro. Si lasciò cullare da quella scena e dai suoi odori e rumori, che lo avvolsero come una morbida coperta, finché non arrivarono a colpire anche i suoi occhi, che si fecero d’un tratto pesanti e impossibili da tenere aperti.  
  
  
"Venga Decimo! È pronto!" chiamò l’italiano, sistemando gli ultimi piatti in tavola, ma si fermò quando non udì giungere una risposta. "Decimo?" ripeté, girandosi verso il sofà e restando interdetto di fronte a ciò che vide.  
  
Il venticinquenne s’era infine assopito, cadendo in un sonno pacifico e incredibilmente profondo, che gli aveva fatto posare la guancia contro la spalliera del divano e gli aveva fatto allentare la posizione delle braccia, che erano morbidamente appoggiate sul suo ventre. Con passo cauto e leggero, Gokudera si avvicinò al suo ospite per svegliarlo, tuttavia quando lo raggiunse si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Il viso dell’altro era disteso e quieto, ma segnato dalla stanchezza. Nel guardarlo, la Tempesta si chiese se fosse dovuta alla sua vita di Boss, sicuramente piena e con pochi attimi di pace come quello, oppure se fosse stata generata da quella frenetica e ingarbugliata giornata, intensa per tutti loro, ma che forse per Sawada lo era stata molto di più.  
  
"Decimo?" lo chiamò ancora, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo. "Decimo, la cena è pronta." aggiunse, ottenendo un mugugno in risposta.  
  
"Mh…? Oh, scusa… mi sono addormentato…" farfugliò il castano, strofinandosi un occhio con il pugno chiuso proprio come faceva la sua versione quindicenne.  
  
"Non c’è problema Decimo. Se era stanco ha fatto bene a riposare."  
  
"Ma non è una cosa bella da fare…" protestò, alzandosi in piedi con un piccolo sbadiglio.  
  
Ridacchiando, l’argenteo guidò Vongola Decimo fino al tavolo e lo fece accomodare per poi sedersi a sua volta. Mangiarono nella tranquillità più totale, chiacchierando di tanto in tanto e con la radio a fare da sottofondo alle loro voci. In più di un’occasione, Tsunayoshi si complimentò con il suo braccio destro per le sue abilità culinarie, causandone il tenero imbarazzo. Per l’uomo quell’atmosfera e quella particolare intimità con Gokudera erano un sollievo e quasi un toccasana, perché avevano parte del sapore della sua routine. Era raro per lui cenare insieme ai suoi Guardiani per un motivo o un altro, quindi spesso la Tempesta si occupava personalmente di portargli un pasto caldo nel suo studio e restava a fargli compagnia finché non era sparita anche l’ultima briciola.  
  
"Decimo, vuole fare una doccia prima di andare a dormire?" domandò a un tratto il minore, mentre si alzava per riporre i piatti sporchi nel lavello.  
  
"Perché no?" rispose l’altro, muovendosi per aiutare il ragazzo a sistemare.  
  
"Cosa sta facendo, Decimo?!" esclamò Gokudera, basito.  
  
Tsunayoshi gli restituì uno sguardo perplesso e un sopracciglio inarcato. "Ti do una mano, mi pare ovvio."  
  
"Non è necessario, davvero! Ci penso io!" replicò il ragazzo, sporgendosi per prendere i piatti tenuti dal suo ospite, che però lo schivò con naturale maestria.  
  
"Invece è necessario. Già nel mio tempo non me lo permetti, almeno qui lascia che ti aiuti in qualcosa." spiegò, portando le stoviglie nell’acquaio. "In due faremo prima e sei stanco anche tu, non tentare di nasconderlo."  
  
Il quindicenne rimase senza parole per un istante, fermandosi a guardare l’uomo che proseguiva nel pulire il tavolo. "Ma Decimo…"  
  
"Ma niente, Hayato. È stata una giornata pesante, quindi sbrighiamoci, ok?" domandò infine, sorridendo al braccio destro, che non poté fare altro che arrendersi al volere del suo Boss.  
  
  
Smise immediatamente di frizionare i capelli con l’asciugamano e schiuse gli occhi, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto serrati. Liberò un sospiro pesante, perché il suo intuito non aveva sbagliato neanche quella volta e si maledisse per non essere stato più attento.  
  
"Hayato." chiamò, riprendendo ad asciugare le ciocche castane. "Entra pure."  
  
Deglutendo a fatica, come se stesse tentando di inghiottire un boccone troppo amaro, l’argenteo aprì del tutto la porta del bagno e si sentì morire ancora più di poco prima, nel guardare senza impedimenti la schiena del suo adorato Boss, coperta di cicatrici ormai bianche di diversa lunghezza e ampiezza. La osservò con occhi tremanti e increduli, partendo dalle spalle fino all’orlo dei pantaloni del pigiama, che celavano il proseguimento di altri orribili segni.  
  
"Decimo… mi dispiace…" riuscì a mormorare dopo un po’.  
  
"Mh? Non devi Hayato, per nessuno dei due motivi."  
  
Il ragazzo rimase interdetto. Era realmente così facile per quell’uomo interpretare i suoi pensieri?  
  
"Non è merito del super-intuito, se te lo stai domandando, semplicemente ti conosco." chiarì il venticinquenne, girandosi verso di lui e mostrandogli il petto, anch’esso attraversato da residui di vecchie battaglie.  
  
Una in particolare attirò l’attenzione dell’italiano: svettava sul fianco destro a cavallo dell’anca, per poi svanire sotto gli indumenti, ma non era come le altre. Era ampia, dalla forma circolare e i margini sfrangiati, l’evidente firma di un’esplosione. E la cosa lo turbò profondamente, insinuando un dubbio nella sua mente.  
  
"Non dispiacerti per aver visto queste cicatrici, non sono un segreto, né per il fatto che io le abbia. Sono davvero poca cosa in confronto a ciò che le ha procurate." proseguì Sawada, riportando lo sguardo dell’altro sui propri occhi.  
  
"Ma… Sasagawa non poteva…?" tentò di obbiettare la Tempesta.  
  
Tsunayoshi sorrise amaramente. "Neanche il potere del Sole di Ryohei onii-san è riuscito a guarire del tutto queste ferite perché erano troppo profonde."  
  
"E…"  
  
"E tu…" lo anticipò, riprendendo il discorso. "Tu hai rischiato molto più di me per proteggermi, quindi non hai proprio niente di cui rammaricarti… Semmai sono io che dovrei scusarmi con te per non ringraziarti mai abbastanza."  
  
Le iridi verdi dell'adolescente si fecero larghe mentre sul suo viso si dipingeva un’espressione più che mai sorpresa, tanto che ci mise qualche secondo di troppo ad articolare una risposta.  
  
"Decimo… io… proteggerla è lo scopo della mia vita e del mio ruolo di braccio destro, non deve ringraziarmi." disse con profonda serietà, scatenando però una risatina nell’uomo che aveva davanti.  
  
"Questa è la prova che in dieci anni non sei cambiato affatto. Anche il te del mio tempo mi ha detto la stessa cosa dopo l’ultimo scontro…" rivelò con un sorriso, posando l’asciugamano per poi infilarsi la maglietta che avrebbe usato come pigiama. "Ora andiamo a dormire, ok?"  
  
L’argenteo annuì senza muoversi dalla sua posizione e restando meditabondo. "Solo un’ultima cosa Decimo…"  
  
"Dimmi pure Hayato." concesse il castano, a prima vista calmo, mentre il ragazzo gli si avvicinava per posargli una mano sul fianco destro.  
  
"Questa cicatrice… come se l’è procurata?" chiese, alzando il viso su quello del venticinquenne, che si fece illeggibile per lui.  
  
"Non lo ricordo."  
  
Quella risposta in apparenza dotata di qualsivoglia segreto celato da una bugia, era sincera sotto ogni aspetto e per il Guardiano della Tempesta risultò essere la più dura e crudele delle conferme. Strinse la stoffa della maglietta tra le dita e si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre crollava in ginocchio, costringendo il Boss a seguirlo in quel movimento improvviso.  
  
Tsunayoshi si sentì trafiggere il petto da una lama affilata, che affondava sempre di più per poter raggiungere il cuore e farne scempio. Sapeva cos’avrebbe provocato la sua risposta, ma nemmeno per un istante aveva pensato di mentire al giovane braccio destro, perché non sarebbe stato giusto e perché si sarebbe tormentato fino a ridursi quasi alla pazzia. Ora, però, Vongola Decimo stava assistendo al suo dolore viscerale e alla realizzazione della consapevolezza che quella cicatrice non si sarebbe potuta evitare in ogni modo.  
  
Istintivamente lo abbracciò, portandosi il viso dell’italiano al petto.  
  
"Cosa ho fatto…?" mormorò Gokudera con voce rotta. "Cosa farò…?"  
  
"Farai ciò che serve per il bene di tutti e per il mio." rispose il giapponese in tono gentile ma convinto, richiamando lo sguardo lucido dell’altro.  
  
"Ma Decimo!" protestò, perdendosi l’attimo dopo nelle iridi castane del Boss, che gli trasmisero una tranquillità assoluta. "Dopo una cosa del genere… come può… come può ancora volermi come braccio destro?"  
  
"Perché il mio braccio destro sei solamente tu. Nessun’altro potrebbe prendere il tuo posto, perché tu sei l’unico che è in grado di fermarmi quando è necessario." spiegò con calma, prendendogli il viso tra i palmi. "Niente potrà farmi cambiare idea, perché è giusto così e poi, se anche ci fosse qualcun altro, non lo vorrei mai. Al mio fianco puoi starci solo tu."  
  
A quelle parole così sincere e piene d’affetto, il ragazzo non trovò la forza né le ragioni valide per contraddire il venticinquenne, quindi si lasciò prendere delicatamente per i polsi e guidare nuovamente in piedi, nonostante sentisse le gambe molli, come se fossero ridotte a gelatina. E Sawada doveva averlo intuito perché non allentò la stretta con cui lo sorreggeva, quindi gli donò un sorriso caldo, bello, uno di quelli che Gokudera non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare nemmeno volendo.  
  
"Adesso andiamo a dormire." concluse Tsunayoshi, incamminandosi verso la camera da letto e costringendo il ragazzo a seguirlo. "E non pensare nemmeno di andare sul divano, nel letto ci stiamo benissimo tutti e due. Non accetto discussioni."  
  
Con quell’ultima frase, ogni opposizione da parte del quindicenne fu messa a tacere ancor prima che potesse essere concepita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo transitorio, ma serviva per delineare il rapporto tra Tsunayoshi e Hayato, che non ha niente di romantico, come ho detto in precedenza.  
> Ci rivediamo tra qualche giorno con il capitolo quattro!


	4. Presa di coscienza

**Capitolo IV - Presa di coscienza**

  
  


_Doveva trovare un modo per andarsene. Non poteva restare un minuto di più.  
_  
_Si guardò attorno disperato, mentre la Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio che avvolgeva il suo corpo continuava a ingrandirsi, minacciando di ferire i suoi Guardiani. I suoi amici, ostinati fino al midollo, che non volevano assolutamente lasciarlo solo in quel frangente. Volevano aiutarlo, ma lui sapeva che non avrebbe potuto trattenere ancora la Fiamma e che ben presto avrebbe ripreso il controllo su di lui.  
_  
_Sentì la voce del Guardiano del Sole e a seguire quella della Pioggia, insieme alla Tempesta tutte troppo vicine. Lo circondarono, spingendolo in un angolo, proprio come una belva feroce.  
_  
_"State lontani!"  
_

  
Tsunayoshi scattò a sedere, prendendo a respirare come se fino all’attimo prima fosse stato sott’acqua. Strinse le coperte e si concentrò per calmare il battito del proprio cuore che pareva impazzito e pronto a fuggire dalla cassa toracica da un momento all’altro. Quando poi riacquistò coscienza di sé si passò una mano sul viso, sentendolo bagnato di sudore gelido. Osservò l’ambiente che lo circondava e solo dopo un minuto abbondante ricordò dove si trovava. Sospirò e scosse il capo per scacciare dalla mente quel ricordo tramutatosi in un orrendo incubo che lo fece rabbrividire ancora una volta, prima di inabissarsi nel luogo da cui era uscito. Dopodiché, Vongola Decimo si mosse per alzarsi e l’occhio gli cadde sulla bacinella piena d’acqua posata sul comodino e la pezza che si trovava sul cuscino, ma che doveva essergli scivolata via dalla fronte durante il sonno. Trattenne un’imprecazione e si mise in piedi, stiracchiandosi per bene, poi si avviò verso l’altra stanza, preparandosi psicologicamente alle domande che Gokudera aveva sicuramente in serbo per lui.  
  
Quando fece capolino dalla soglia, trovò l’italiano comodamente seduto sul divano e concentrato sul giornale, ma lo abbandonò nell’istante in cui si accorse della sua presenza. Sollevò lo sguardo coperto dagli occhiali da lettura e gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante proprio come avrebbe fatto con la sua versione quindicenne.  
  
"Buongiorno Decimo!" lo accolse, levandosi gli occhiali e riponendoli accanto a sé insieme al quotidiano, per poi alzarsi.  
  
"Buongiorno Hayato." replicò sorridendogli con gentilezza, prima di sbirciare l’orario, sentendosi sollevato nel costatare che erano solamente le nove del mattino.  
  
"Cosa preferisce per colazione?" domandò Gokudera, legandosi i capelli.  
  
"Non affannarti Hayato, una tazza di caffè sarà più che sufficiente."  
  
L’argenteo lo guardò inebetito per un attimo, sbattendo le palpebre. "Ne è sicuro?"  
  
"Sicurissimo." rispose, sedendosi allo stesso posto della sera precedente. "Se ti stai chiedendo da chi ho preso quest’abitudine, è stato Reborn. A furia di vederlo sempre con una tazzina in mano mi ha influenzato."  
  
Il giovane ridacchiò. "Capisco. Basta che non esageri, il caffè potrebbe anche farle male." disse Gokudera, mentre preparava la moka.  
  
"Lo so, c’è il mio braccio destro che si assicura che non ne beva troppo." raccontò, godendosi l’ennesimo momento di curiosità mista a imbarazzo dell’altro.  
  
"Davvero…?"  
  
"Sì, mi preleva personalmente dalla mia stanza e mi scorta fino in sala da pranzo per assicurarsi che faccia una colazione decente. Fosse per me, mi limiterei a una tazza di caffè e una fetta di pane tostato. Non ho mai fame al mattino." spiegò, guardando l’altro che nel frattempo gli si era avvicinato con un’espressione quasi indecifrabile. "Qualcosa non va Hayato?" chiese, poiché neanche con l’intuito dei Vongola riusciva a comprendere cosa avesse il quindicenne.  
  
Si sorprese oltre ogni dire, quando si ritrovò la mano dell’italiano posata con delicatezza sulla propria fronte, come per saggiarne la temperatura.  
  
"È ancora un po’ pallido, ma almeno la febbre è scesa." disse infatti il ragazzo, puntando le iridi verdi nelle sue marroni. "Si è agitato nel sonno e quando ho provato a svegliarla mi sono accorto che aveva un po’ di febbre." chiarì per poi tornare a occuparsi della caffettiera.  
  
Il castano sospirò. "Scusami… non volevo svegliarti né causarti tanto disturbo…"  
  
L’altro però scosse la testa. "Nessun disturbo Decimo. Poi nonostante abbia cercato di stare sveglio per controllare la situazione, alla fine mi sono riaddormentato!" rivelò, portandosi una mano sulla nuca mentre ridacchiava imbarazzato, provocando il riso anche nel suo Boss.  
  
Dopo quelle parole, tra i due calò un ovattato silenzio, che sapeva di ringraziamenti impliciti e devozione pura e limpida come le acque di una sorgente. Gli unici rumori che riempirono l’aria furono lo sbuffare della caffettiera e dei movimenti di Gokudera, che dopo aver versato il caffè nella tazza, posò sul tavolo la zuccheriera e il cartone del latte, insieme a una scatola di biscotti, per dare all’uomo la possibilità di fare una colazione un po’ sostanziosa. Infine, si sedette a sua volta sull’unica sedia libera, osservando i movimenti del suo ospite.  
  
Da parte sua, Sawada subì con tranquillità l’esame del Guardiano, poiché era abituato ad avere quello stesso sguardo smeraldino puntato addosso in ogni occasione. Era diventato parte integrante della sua quotidianità, così tanto che se gli veniva tolto, avvertiva la mancanza fisica di qualcosa di importante, che lo faceva sentire ancora più sicuro e protetto di quanto già non fosse. Inoltre, era convinto che presto o tardi, il giovane italiano avrebbe rotto il silenzio per fargli almeno una domanda. Anzi, rifletté che era quasi strano che fino a quel momento non fosse giunto alcun quesito.  
  
Alla fine, con somma soddisfazione dell’argenteo, Vongola Decimo aveva aggiunto un po’ di latte alla bevanda scura e aveva rubacchiato un paio di biscotti, mangiandoli con gusto.  
  
"Mi hai fregato…" ammise il venticinquenne, prendendone un terzo.  
  
La Tempesta ridacchiò, poi aprì la bocca per replicare, ma fu fermato dal trillo del campanello che attirò l’attenzione di entrambi.  
  
"Aspettavi qualcuno?" domandò il Boss incuriosito, voltandosi verso l’ingresso della stanza mentre Hayato si alzava per andare a ricevere il visitatore, senza degnarlo di una risposta.  
  
La cosa gli parve ancora più strana del non aver ricevuto domande in merito ai suoi malesseri notturni. C’era qualcosa che bolliva in pentola, ne era più che certo.  
  
"Buongiorno Reborn-san." disse il ragazzo, salutando anche con un cenno del capo.  
  
"Salve Gokudera." ricambiò l’Arcobaleno, entrando tranquillamente in casa. "Tsuna dov’è?"  
  
"Il Decimo è in cucina, vada pure avanti." rispose l’argenteo, muovendosi per chiudere la porta, che però lo colpì violentemente sul naso.  
  
"Aspetta Bakadera, ci sono anch’io!" gridò il Guardiano del Fulmine, fiondandosi all’interno dell’appartamento e correndo dietro al killer.  
  
"… dannata Scemucca…" borbottò l’altro, massaggiandosi la parte lesa mentre sbatteva la porta e faceva un giro di chiave.  
  
"Ciaossu Tsuna!" esclamò l’insegnante, saltando sulla sedia rimasta libera. "Ho pensato di venire a trovarti, come va?"  
  
"Buongiorno Reborn. Tutto bene grazie, stamattina ho dormito molto più del solito e Hayato mi vizia, meglio di così?" rispose divertito Sawada, allargando le braccia per ricevere il giovane Bovino, che gli saltò addosso con una risata.  
  
"Ciao Tsuna! Lambo-san vuole giocare con te!" affermò il bambino, puntando gli occhi verdi in quelli castani dell’uomo che gli sorrise con affetto.  
  
"Va bene, dammi solo il tempo di cambiarmi, ok?" disse alzandosi in piedi.  
  
"Lambo-san ti accompagna!" sentenziò il moro, arrampicandosi sull’altro per sedersi dietro il suo collo. "Andiamo!"  
  
"D’accordo, d’accordo…" rise il castano. "Scusa Hayato, ho lasciato il tavolo in disordine…" proseguì, guardando l’italiano che scosse il capo.  
  
"Non ci pensi neppure, me ne occupo io. Ehi, Scemucca! Vedi di non infastidire il Decimo e di non demolirmi l’appartamento, chiaro?!" avvertì, guadagnandosi una pernacchia, mentre lo vedeva svanire nel corridoio sulle spalle del Boss.  
  
Il killer osservò la coppia e attese di sentire le loro voci ovattate prima di rivolgersi alla Tempesta. "Mi sembra tutto tranquillo, certo è un po’ pallido rispetto a ieri, ma non credo ci sia da preoccuparsi." esordì, incrociando gli occhi neri con quelli verdi del ragazzo. "Bianchi mi ha detto che la questione era seria."  
  
Il Guardiano annuì. "Quasi per tutta la notte, il Decimo ha avuto la febbre e incubi… delirava e credo che stesse sognando il giorno in cui il sigillo è stato rimosso."  
  
  


_Per primi furono i movimenti del suo ospite a svegliarlo, poiché non era abituato a dividere il letto con qualcuno, ma a convincerlo ad alzarsi a sedere furono i mormorii sconnessi che giunsero poco dopo. Il ragazzo accese la lampada che teneva sul comodino, quindi si voltò verso l’uomo, trovandolo girato su un fianco che gli dava la schiena.  
_  
_"… Decimo?" chiamò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e scuotendolo leggermente.  
_  
_"Indietro…" sussurrò il castano con gli occhi stretti. "Dovete… indietro… lontani…" pregò poi, rivolto a chissà chi nell’incubo che stava vivendo nel sonno.  
_  
_Il tono disperato e l’affanno che avevano accompagnato quelle parole destarono completamente l’argenteo che si sporse sul venticinquenne, accendendo la lampada dal suo lato e vedendo finalmente quanto fosse sudato e pallido.  
_  
_"Decimo!" esclamò impaurito, portando il palmo sulla fronte dell’altro e sentendola rovente.  
_  
_"G-Gokudera-kun…" pronunciò con un singhiozzo Tsunayoshi. "Hayato… fermala… fermala prima che…"  
_  
_Al sentire quelle parole deliranti, ma piene di una verità che avrebbe voluto rinnegare con tutto se stesso, il Guardiano della Tempesta comprese che non poteva tirarsi indietro e che avrebbe dovuto fare ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto. Girò il Boss sulla schiena e gli tirò le coperte fino al collo, quindi si alzò e andò a recuperare il necessario per occuparsi di lui.  
_

  
Reborn inarcò un sopracciglio. "Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Gokudera?"  
  
Hayato deglutì a vuoto, ripensando a quanto aveva sentito quella notte. "Dobbiamo prepararci, sia per il nostro bene sia per quello del Decimo."  
  
"Hai già in mente qualcosa?" domandò, ringraziando il dinamitardo con un cenno, mentre gli posava davanti una tazza di caffè.  
  
"Quando tornerà il nostro Decimo, mi metterò al lavoro per potenziare il sistema C.A.I., poi…" l’argenteo si zittì, sentendo le voci del Fulmine e del Cielo spostarsi dalla camera da letto al bagno. "Volevo fare una domanda al Decimo, ma non me la sento…" concluse in un sussurro, sedendosi al tavolo e incrociando le dita posate sulle gambe.  
  
"Di quello non devi preoccuparti." replicò l’Arcobaleno del Sole, attirando lo sguardo del giovane. "Sarei venuto comunque a farti visita oggi, proprio perché ho una domanda da fare a Tsuna. E credo che sia la stessa a cui sei giunto tu." rivelò, bevendo un sorso del liquido scuro e forte, esattamente come piaceva a lui. "O mi sbaglio?"  
  
"Non so Reborn-san… nel delirio c’erano più frasi sconnesse che veri e propri discorsi e il Decimo dice di ricordare poco o niente di quel giorno, però…" Hayato prese un profondo respiro. "… però credo di aver capito cosa volesse dire ieri il Decimo, quando diceva che nonostante il sopravvento della Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio ci aveva riconosciuti."  
  
  
"Allora, volete dirmi cosa state complottando o devo scoprirlo da solo?" esordì Tsunayoshi, rivolto all’Arcobaleno e alla Tempesta, mentre temperava una matita colorata per il piccolo Lambo che all’improvviso aveva espresso il desiderio di potersi dedicare al disegno.  
  
Il killer e il Guardiano, seduti sul divano, si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a fissare il giapponese che, al contrario, non si era nemmeno voltato. Sawada infatti, era totalmente concentrato su ciò che stava facendo e permise a un silenzio quasi spinoso di insinuarsi tra lui e i due amici. Soddisfatto della punta ottenuta, passò il pastello al giovane Bovino che lo ringraziò e proseguì serenamente con la sua attività.  
  
"Sto aspettando." aggiunse poco dopo, puntando finalmente gli occhi su di loro.  
  
Le iridi marroni erano tranquille e calde come sempre, ma mostravano anche un velo di severità che per un istante fece rabbrividire Gokudera. Reborn, invece, sostenne quello sguardo e cercò di scorgervi i pensieri dell’uomo con pessimi risultati. Impenetrabile e illeggibile, come ci si aspetta da un vero Boss.  
  
Il bambino ghignò. "Ci hai scoperti, ma tranquillo non stavamo complottando niente. Volevamo farti un paio di domande, aspettavamo solo il momento giusto per porle."  
  
"Non è da te. L’argomento in questione ti preoccupa così tanto?"  
  
"Ieri hai detto che ImbranaTsuna riconoscerà i suoi Guardiani, ma che proprio questo sarà il problema principale. Cosa volevi dire?" buttò l’Arcobaleno, fissando con serietà il castano che sorrise amaramente.  
  
"Ora ti riconosco, e finalmente capisco perché Hayato questa mattina non mi ha chiesto niente sul mio malessere notturno." rispose Vongola Decimo, proseguendo subito dopo per frenare le scuse dell'adolescente. "Non è la prima volta che mi capita di avere questo genere di incubi e sicuramente avrò farfugliato qualcosa nel sonno che ti ha fatto preoccupare, giusto?" chiese, ottenendo un assenso.  
  
"Quindi?" riprese il tutor. "Puoi spiegarci meglio questa faccenda?"  
  
Il venticinquenne sospirò, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso la portafinestra per guardare fuori. Intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e si perse un momento a osservare la tranquillità di Namimori, poi sollevò lo sguardo e si gettò nel cielo azzurro, incredibilmente limpido che preannunciava una giornata all’insegna del bel tempo.  
  
"Reborn, dimmi la verità, la mia velocità di miglioramento durante tutti gli allenamenti a cui mi sono sottoposto, non ti è mai sembrata strana o quantomeno insolita?" domandò senza girarsi.  
  
L’Arcobaleno del Sole inarcò un sopracciglio. "Sì, lo ammetto. Più di una volta l’ho pensato, ma non ho mai creduto che fosse qualcosa di male. Dove vuoi andare a parare?"  
  
"La Fiamma del Cielo è avida, Reborn." asserì gravemente, osservando il proprio riflesso nel vetro. "Più cresce, maggiore è la voglia di avere ancora più potere. Non ci avevo mai fatto troppo caso fino al giorno in cui il sigillo è stato rimosso… In tutti gli anni che è rimasta confinata, la Fiamma del Cielo ha assunto una volontà indipendente e quando è stata liberata mi sono reso conto troppo tardi che non ero più me stesso…" spiegò, fissando lo sguardo calmo che gli restituiva la finestra.  
  
Per un attimo, uno soltanto, gli sembrò di vederlo tingersi di un freddo e malvagio arancio, che lo fece sussultare. Il Guardiano e l’insegnante rimasero a guardarlo in silenzio, pronti a soccorrerlo se l’avessero visto barcollare, perché il suo viso s’era fatto talmente pallido da far credere che sarebbe crollato a terra da un momento all’altro.  
  
"Tutti gli altri elementi: Tempesta, Fulmine, Pioggia, Nuvola, Sole e Nebbia, compongono il Cielo che a loro volta li racchiude in sé…" riprese Tsunayoshi dopo aver deglutito a vuoto, usando le stesse parole che aveva pronunciato il giorno prima per rispondere a Gokudera. "Questo è il motivo che ha spinto la Fiamma del Cielo a voler fare sue le Fiamme dei Guardiani, anche a costo di distruggerli."  
  
Quelle parole congelarono sul posto i due, che sgranarono gli occhi e rivolsero a Vongola Decimo uno sguardo incredulo misto a paura. L’argenteo soprattutto non voleva credere alla realtà che gli era stata messa davanti, ma si arrese quando scorse la sofferenza sul viso del castano, che continuava a guardare avanti a sé.  
  
"Per questo i Guardiani dovranno affrontare Tsuna, per sopravvivere. Dovranno sopravvivere, finché Tsuna non riuscirà ad avere la meglio sulla Fiamma del Cielo, ma dovranno fare attenzione ai suoi momenti di lucidità."  
  
"Perché?" domandò il killer.  
  
"Perché tenterà di fuggire per proteggerli." disse il giapponese, voltandosi verso gli amici, mentre sentiva la spirale di quei ricordi dolorosi farsi strada nella sua mente.  
  
Non aveva memoria reale e precisa di quel giorno né degli avvenimenti che si erano susseguiti dopo lo scioglimento del sigillo, di tanto in tanto però, gli capitava di rivivere in sogno parti di quel combattimento. In dieci anni, aveva accumulato molti pezzi e il puzzle dei ricordi aveva acquisito un minimo senso. Stessa cosa però non valeva per il suo cuore, che era rimasto profondamente ferito e segnato e non aveva mai dimenticato né rimosso il dolore che l’aveva stretto fin quasi a fermarlo.  
  
"È per questo che ci hai detto di assicurarci che non abbia gli anelli con sé." ricollegò l’Arcobaleno, ottenendo un assenso. "Ed è tutto questo che ti ha cambiato così tanto? Che ti ha spinto ad accettare il ruolo di Boss?"  
  
Questa volta, Reborn non ebbe alcuna risposta dall’uomo, che diede definitivamente le spalle alla finestra e tornò accanto al tavolo, chinandosi sul bambino ancora preso nel suo lavoro.  
  
"Allora Lambo, come sta venendo il disegno?" domandò, attirando le luminose iridi verdi del giovane Bovino.  
  
"Lambo-san ha finito!" dichiarò, posando il pastello che aveva in mano e alzando il foglio per mostrare il risultato del suo impegno.  
  
Il disegno mostrava un grande gruppo di persone, che nonostante i tratti poco definiti, il venticinquenne riconobbe senza fatica. La decima generazione della Famiglia Vongola era tutta in riga a formare una catena con le mani strette l’una all’altra e nel mezzo c’era il Sawada Tsunayoshi di quel tempo, sorridente come gli amici -persino Hibari si era guadagnato un viso allegro al posto del solito broncio arrabbiato- e sulla sua testa l’autore aveva riprodotto se stesso.  
  
"Neh Tsuna, ti piace?" chiese ansioso il Bovino.  
  
Il Boss sorrise e annuì. "È un bellissimo disegno." rispose, trovandosi con le dita sul foglio l’attimo seguente.  
  
"È per te! Tsuna sembra tanto triste, quindi Lambo-san ti ha fatto un regalo! Tsuna non è solo, non deve essere triste!" spiegò tutto contento il moro, saltando tra le braccia dell’adulto.  
  
"Grazie Lambo." pronunciò Vongola Decimo con voce leggermente incrinata dalla commozione, stringendo a sé il Guardiano del Fulmine e donando uno sguardo dolce a quell’infantile ritratto che l’avrebbe seguito quando sarebbe tornato al suo tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La faccenda si fa ancora più problematica e si scopre che la Fiamma del Cielo è molto gelosa dei propri Elementi.  
> Poi c'è Lambo e il suo rapporto fluffissimo con Tsuna ♥  
> A presto con il prossimo capitolo!


	5. Famiglia unita

**Capitolo V - Famiglia unita**

  
  
Quando Reborn e Lambo lasciarono casa di Gokudera s’era fatta l’ora di pranzo. I due occupanti dell’appartamento mangiarono in compagnia di un silenzio strano, che non era né teso né imbarazzante. Il Guardiano della Tempesta non era in grado di definire l’atmosfera che era scesa tra di loro, quindi si limitò a consumare il proprio pasto e accettò con un sorriso accennato l’aiuto che il Boss gli offrì per sistemare. Lo sbirciò di sottecchi in numerose occasioni, ma Hayato non riuscì mai a decifrarne lo sguardo. Gli occhi marroni di Tsunayoshi sembravano lontani, rivolti a chissà quali pensieri o forse semplicemente a un nulla indefinito, che ne impedivano la lettura. Nonostante tutto, il giapponese era attento e vigile, concentrato su quanto stava facendo e nemmeno per un secondo l’argenteo lo vide vacillare, inciampare o distrarsi, come invece sarebbe accaduto al ragazzo che era abituato ad avere accanto.  
  
Dopo che anche l’ultimo piatto fu asciugato e riposto nella credenza, Vongola Decimo si congedò senza una parola e si diresse verso la finestra. Nuovamente vi si fermò davanti, come se volesse studiare se stesso nelle profondità del riflesso che gli stava mostrando il vetro, poi portò le mani dietro la schiena e non si mosse più.  
  
L'adolescente lo aveva osservato in ogni mossa, ma non aveva trovato la forza di richiamarlo né il coraggio, soprattutto perché effettivamente, non sapeva cosa dirgli. Quando poi si girò per dirigersi rapidamente in camera a recuperare le sue Box, trattenne a stento un sospiro per timore di disturbare il Boss, dopodiché si sedette al tavolo e iniziò a lavorare con attenzione. Tutti i dubbi e le insicurezze che lo avevano bloccato e impaurito il giorno precedente, erano stati spazzati via da una forte ondata di determinazione e aveva deciso di mettersi subito all’opera per ideare un progetto di miglioramento del sistema C.A.I.. Posò la punta della penna sul primo foglio del blocco che aveva davanti, ma prima di cominciare a scrivere, sollevò ancora una volta gli occhi verdi, puntandoli sulla schiena del venticinquenne, trovandolo nella stessa posizione in cui s’era fermato. Determinato annuì e tornò al proprio lavoro.  
  
Nell’udire la penna correre rapidamente sulla carta, Tsunayoshi sorrise compiaciuto e si rilassò, lasciando che il suo sguardo si perdesse nell’ammirare Namimori e il suo cambiamento durante lo scorrere del giorno.  
  
  
Era calata la sera quando il campanello trillò di nuovo.  
  
"Aspettavi qualcun altro, Hayato?" domandò il castano senza voltarsi.  
  
"No, Decimo." ammise, sinceramente confuso.  
  
"Yo, Gokudera! Come ve la passate tu e Tsuna?" esclamò Yamamoto quando l’uscio fu aperto.  
  
L’argenteo grugnì. "Idiota del baseball! Cosa ci fai qui?!"  
  
"Ciao Gokudera-kun." intervenne Kyoko con gentilezza, spuntando da dietro la schiena dell’amico. "Siamo venuti a portarti gli appunti di oggi per te e per Tsuna-kun. Possiamo entrare?"  
  
"Ah… Ehm, certamente. Prego." balbettò l’italiano, spostandosi per far entrare i due ospiti.  
  
Li invitò ad avanzare lungo il corridoio con un gesto, mentre con l’altra mano richiudeva. Tuttavia, il suo intento fu reso vano da una poderosa spinta che gli gettò la porta contro il viso per la seconda volta in quella giornata.  
  
"Ehi Gokudera! Ci sono anch’io all’estremo!" urlò a gran voce il maggiore dei Sasagawa, insospettendosi quando non ottenne risposta. "Oi? Testa di polpo? Ci sei?"  
  
"Dannato… testa a prato…" borbottò Hayato, massaggiandosi il naso dolorante. "Ti farò saltare in aria con la Scemucca… prima o poi…" proseguì, mostrandosi finalmente all’altro ragazzo e facendogli cenno di accomodarsi.  
  
Tornato in salotto, l’argenteo inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò disorientato i nuovi giunti poiché si erano fermati nel bel mezzo della stanza. "Si può sapere che vi prende?" domandò.  
  
"Tsuna-kun non ci risponde e noi…" esordì la ragazza, voltandosi verso la Tempesta, che a sua volta spostò lo sguardo sul Boss che era ancora rivolto verso la finestra.  
  
Gokudera aggirò gli amici e si avvicinò a Sawada per sfiorargli un braccio con la mano. "Decimo?" chiamò. "Ci sono Sasagawa Kyoko e gli altri."  
  
"Mh?" rispose distrattamente l’uomo, svegliandosi dal suo torpore. "Oh, ciao ragazzi." esordì, girandosi con un sorriso lieto. "Scusatemi, ero soprappensiero."  
  
"Sei sicuro di star bene, Tsuna-kun?" replicò Kyoko, posando la cartella sul tavolo per andare incontro al venticinquenne. "Sei pallido…"  
  
"Non preoccuparti Kyoko-chan, sto bene."  
  
"Non mentire Tsuna." affermò il Guardiano della Pioggia, indurendo lo sguardo e puntandolo in quello di Vongola Decimo. "È evidente che qualcosa ti preoccupa, parlane con noi." proseguì con voce gentile, senza abbandonare l’intensità dei propri occhi per trasmettere all’uomo che aveva di fronte tutta la sua determinazione, poiché mai e poi mai gli avrebbe permesso di fuggire.  
  
Il castano si concesse un sorriso sghembo e un sospiro, per poi rompere la posizione rigida che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento. "Hai ragione Takeshi, come sempre del resto. Vi chiedo solo di aspettare ancora qualche minuto, credo che presto riceveremo altre visite." disse, andando verso una delle sedie. "Hayato, ti consiglio di mettere su l’acqua per il tè."  
  
Come fulminato da quelle parole, il padrone di casa scattò con un cenno d’assenso e dopo aver invitato i suoi ospiti ad accomodarsi, si mise all’opera con tazze e bollitore.  
  
"Dimmi Takeshi, cosa vi ha portati qui?" chiese il Boss, guardando i tre ragazzi.  
  
"Beh, eravamo venuti a portare i compiti per te e Gokudera!" rispose allegro il giocatore di baseball.  
  
"E poi?" intuì Tsunayoshi, posando il gomito sul tavolo e il viso sul palmo aperto.  
  
"… il bambino ci ha detto di passare di qua il prima possibile." confessò Yamamoto, portandosi una mano sulla nuca. "Ci hai scoperti."  
  
Il venticinquenne ridacchiò. "So bene com’è fatto Reborn, per questo sono sicuro che arriveranno almeno altre due persone."  
  
Il vivace trillo del campanello che si fece sentire pochi istanti dopo, confermò la sua teoria. Il Guardiano della Tempesta abbassò il fuoco sotto il bollitore e corse all’ingresso, facendo entrare i nuovi ospiti che si rivelarono di più rispetto alla previsione di Sawada. Miura si presentò pimpante come di consueto aggrappata al braccio di Dokuro, che salutò con un timido inchino. Non furono tanto loro a stupire gli astanti, bensì il terzo arrivato che giunse alle loro spalle con un gran sorriso, una mano sollevata in segno di saluto e l’altra affondata tra le ciocche bionde.  
  
"Buon pomeriggio a tutti!" esclamò Dino, studiando i ragazzi che aveva davanti uno per volta. "Reborn mi ha detto di passare di qua, ma non ha voluto spiegarmi perché di preciso."  
  
"Dopo tanti anni ancora ti stupisci per certe cose?" ribatté Tsunayoshi, alzandosi in piedi e attirando l’attenzione del giovane mafioso, che sgranò gli occhi alla vista.  
  
"…otouto? Sei davvero tu?" domandò stupito e incredulo, guardando il quasi coetaneo. "Com’è possibile?" aggiunse dopo aver ricevuto un assenso.  
  
"Il bazooka di Lambo s’è rotto e io sono bloccato in questo tempo fino a domani. La cosa ti turba, Dino?"  
  
"No, affatto!" si affrettò a rispondere il Boss italiano. "Però, non me l’aspettavo! Credevo che avrei dovuto aspettare dieci anni per poterti vedere cresciuto invece… beh, eccoti qua!" rise, andando incontro al castano per abbracciarlo. "L’unica cosa bizzarra sai qual è? Che ora sei tu il più vecchio tra noi due!" continuò, ridendo assieme all’altro, che ricambiò la stretta con affetto.  
  
Vongola Decimo chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi nell’abbraccio di Cavallone. Con il passare degli anni, il legame tra lui e il biondo s’era fatto più saldo, quasi fossero veri fratelli di sangue. Per lui, però, Dino era sempre dieci passi avanti e sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto eguagliarlo in quanto a esperienza, in ogni campo. E Cavallone Decimo doveva aver compreso fin da subito questo suo pensiero poiché gli era stato accanto in ogni occasione, quasi quanto Hayato e soprattutto dopo lo scioglimento del sigillo. Era stato presente più che mai per istruirlo e insegnargli ogni sfaccettatura della vita mafiosa e di come rapportarsi con coloro che ne facevano parte. Sentiva un debito immenso nei confronti di quel ragazzo sbadato quanto -e forse più- di lui ed era fermamente convinto di non averlo mai ringraziato o ripagato abbastanza, proprio come i suoi Guardiani e i restanti membri della sua Famiglia.  
  
"Allora otouto, illuminami! Quali sono i guai che ti porti dietro stavolta?" chiese l’italiano, rompendo la stretta.  
  
"Reborn non ti ha detto proprio niente?"  
"È stato criptico come solo lui può essere! ' _Vai a casa di Gokudera, troverai una sorpresa!_ ', così mi ha detto e in effetti una sorpresa l’ho trovata!"  
  
"Siediti allora, ci sono molte cose che devo raccontarti."  
  
  
Più che mai scioccato e sull’orlo del baratro della paura, il Guardiano della Pioggia si ritrovò a non voler credere a ciò che aveva sentito. Inoltre, per la prima volta riuscì a comprendere alla perfezione i sentimenti di Gokudera nei confronti del loro amico e Boss. Aveva accettato senza particolari impedimenti il fatto che Tsuna avrebbe perso il controllo di sé quando il sigillo sulla sua Fiamma sarebbe stato rimosso ed era più che pronto a scontrarsi con lui se sarebbe servito ad aiutarlo. Faticava però a credere che quel ragazzino timido e gentile si sarebbe letteralmente rivoltato contro di loro per eliminarli e conquistare le loro Fiamme. Rivolse uno sguardo intenso al braccio destro, che ricambiò con uno rassegnato ma al contempo ricolmo di fermezza, segno che non si sarebbe tirato indietro per nulla al mondo: avrebbe affrontato il loro adorato Cielo per la sicurezza della Famiglia e perché non farlo sarebbe equivalso a un abbandono e a un tradimento. Deglutendo a vuoto, Yamamoto si voltò verso il suo senpai, trovandolo con un’espressione di rara serietà che gli aveva indurito i tratti del viso, solitamente morbidi e distesi, e lo capì immediatamente: per lui quella era sicuramente una sfida a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato ma prima di questo, c’era un amico da aiutare. Il Sole non avrebbe lasciato il Cielo in balia di se stesso. Con un sorriso accennato, la Pioggia decise che non sarebbe stata da meno.  
  
Fu un singhiozzo spaventato a risvegliarlo dalle sue riflessioni. Si girò in direzione del divano e si preoccupò vedendo Miura quasi preda del pianto, che scuoteva la testa in segno negativo. "Tu… tu menti!" esclamò, stupendo tutti. "Tsuna-san non farebbe mai del male ai suoi amici!"  
  
"Haru-chan…" tentò Kyoko, cingendo le spalle della mora.  
  
"Hai ragione Haru." disse Tsunayoshi serio ma gentile, incatenando gli occhi della ragazza ai propri. "Non ne sarei mai stato capace neanche volendo, ma la Fiamma del Cielo ha preso il controllo e non ho potuto far nulla." spiegò tranquillo. "So che non è una scusa, però ti assicuro che se avessi avuto un’altra possibilità l’avrei colta senza pensarci."  
  
La ragazza singhiozzò un’ultima volta prima di calmarsi del tutto con un paio di respiri lunghi e profondi. Si perse nello sguardo quieto dell’uomo, che rivelava unicamente sincerità e una leggera ombra. Un’ombra che per lei fu indecifrabile, ma che non alterò il suo giudizio.  
  
"Mi… dispiace… Tsuna-san…" balbettò, stringendosi i lembi della gonna della divisa.  
  
"Non importa."  
  
"Mi pare di capire che quest’esperienza ti abbia cambiato, otouto." osservò Cavallone Decimo, attirando l’attenzione. "È chiaro che sei cresciuto, maturato, ma in qualche modo sei diverso, e non credo che sia perché sei diventato Boss. Al contrario, sono convinto che il cambiamento ti abbia guidato su questa strada. Sbaglio?"  
  
Dopo quelle parole, rimasero tutti col fiato sospeso, intenti a osservare i due uomini scrutarsi in un morbido silenzio ma carico di attesa. Il ventitreenne non distolse nemmeno per un secondo lo sguardo dall’altro e trattenne a fatica un brivido nel vederlo così serio e illeggibile. Neanche il Nono era capace di metterlo in un simile stato di soggezione e questo dettaglio lo impensierì ulteriormente. Inoltre, gli fu finalmente chiaro il motivo per cui il suo ex insegnante l’aveva mandato lì. Non era solo perché poi avrebbe dovuto riferire a Kyoya come comportarsi dopo la rimozione del sigillo, no. Voleva che vedesse con i suoi occhi e che capisse quale sarebbe stato il futuro della Famiglia Vongola.  
  
Il Guardiano della Tempesta deglutì a vuoto, incrociando le braccia e serrando le dita sulle maniche della camicia. L’Arcobaleno aveva detto le stesse parole quella mattina come domanda, ma non aveva ottenuto alcuna risposta dal castano. L’argenteo aveva un’idea, ai limiti del possibile, di ciò che avrebbe potuto replicare il suo Boss, poiché aveva avuto modo di riflettere su tutta quella spinosa faccenda mentre lavorava al miglioramento del sistema C.A.I..  
  
Tsunayoshi sospirò appena, accavallando le gambe. "Siete tutti terribilmente curiosi… Reborn mi ha chiesto la stessa cosa stamattina…" esordì, chiudendo le palpebre per un istante, prima di tornare a fissare le iridi calde del biondo. "Non sbagli, Dino. La rimozione del sigillo mi ha cambiato in un certo senso, ma per un motivo molto semplice. Come ho già detto, col passare del tempo la Fiamma del Cielo ha assunto una volontà indipendente e quando è stata liberata ci siamo confrontati. La sua era nettamente più forte della mia." affermò con voce grave. "Alla fine, in qualche modo, ho avuto la meglio… credo."  
  
"Credi?" ripeté confuso l’italiano.  
  
"I miei ricordi di quel giorno sono molto pochi e la metà sono sensazioni poco definite. Chi può dire come sia andata realmente tra i miei Guardiani e la Fiamma e tra la Fiamma e me? So soltanto che dopo quello scontro, in breve tempo, le due volontà si sono unite e ciò che vedi è il risultato.  
  
"Non sono cambiato." si affrettò ad aggiungere. "Sono diventato… completo, si può dire così."  
  
"E questa completezza ti ha fatto cambiare idea sul mondo della Mafia?" indagò ancora Cavallone.  
  
"È chiaro che non ho cambiato idea da un giorno all’altro, ma lo vedrai da te come giusto che sia. Ho già detto troppo e vi chiedo di non accennare nulla con il me stesso di questo tempo, potrebbero modificarsi molte cose."  
  
"D’accordo!" esclamò Dino, alzando le mani in segno di resa. "Effettivamente credo di aver saputo ben oltre ciò che dovevo, quindi mi ritengo più che soddisfatto."  
  
"Ti ringrazio." sorrise Sawada, prima di guardare i giovani membri della sua Famiglia. "E voi? Come avete intenzione di comportarvi dopo ciò che avete sentito?"  
  
"Io non abbandonerò Tsuna." rispose prontamente la Pioggia con risolutezza. "Lui ci ha sempre aiutati e sostenuti, ed è un amico, non lo lascerò proprio ora che ha bisogno di me."  
  
"Yamamoto ha estremamente ragione! Anch’io aiuterò Sawada fino all’estremo delle mie forze!" riferì Ryohei con grinta.  
  
"Nemmeno io mi tirerò indietro, Boss." intervenne Chrome, incrociando lo sguardo di Tsunayoshi.  
  
"Faremo anche noi la nostra parte!" dichiarò la minore dei Sasagawa, stringendo i pugni. "Tsuna-kun avrà bisogno di sostegno in questi giorni e anche quando questa storia sarà finita saremo al suo fianco."  
  
"Ovviamente, potranno contare anche su di me!" esclamò Cavallone.  
  
Udite quelle parole d’amicizia, l’uomo allargò il proprio sorriso, dopodiché rivolse l’attenzione alla Tempesta che era rimasta in un quieto silenzio. Ne incontrò le iridi verdi, leggendovi una determinazione e una fedeltà tanto profonde quanto sincere e non ci fu bisogno di riempire quel silenzio.  
  
"Grazie a tutti."  
  
  
Quella notte, Tsunayoshi si addormentò serenamente, sdraiato sul fianco sinistro, rivolto verso il padrone di casa, che al contrario non riusciva a trovare pace. Teneva lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, perso nei propri pensieri. Per tutta quella giornata non ci aveva minimamente riflettuto, poi però le parole dell’uomo che ora gli dormiva accanto, gliel’avevano ricordato di colpo: il giorno seguente sarebbe tornato il suo Boss e avrebbero dovuto rivelargli cosa c’era ad attenderlo nel prossimo futuro.  
  
L'adolescente sospirò pesantemente, sarebbe stato un discorso senza dubbio difficile. Lungo e difficile. Come avrebbe reagito il giovane Decimo? Sicuramente si sarebbe spaventato e probabilmente l’istinto di fuggire avrebbe preso il sopravvento sulla sua mente. Purtroppo però, quello era un destino da cui non poteva scappare.  
  
"Hayato…" mugugnò il castano, sollevando appena la testa dal cuscino.  
  
"Mi scusi Decimo! L’ho svegliata?" replicò, girando il viso verso di lui, che negò con un cenno.  
  
"Perché non dormi?" chiese in un bisbiglio, accoccolandosi meglio sotto le coperte.  
  
"Non riesco a prendere sonno, tutto qui…"  
  
"Cosa ti preoccupa?" indagò Sawada. "Hai forse paura per il me di questo tempo? Temi la sua reazione?"  
  
Il Guardiano sgranò gli occhi, spiazzato di fronte all’ennesima incredibile dimostrazione del super-intuito dei Vongola. "Beh… Io…"  
  
"Non angustiarti." riprese Tsunayoshi. "Quando gli parlerai, sii te stesso e andrà tutto bene. Te l’assicuro."  
  
Nemmeno per un istante Gokudera pensò di contestare quelle parole: annuì leggermente, fidandosi ciecamente del proprio Boss. Tornò a osservare il soffitto e annuì una seconda volta, ora fermamente convinto di poter affrontare qualsiasi cosa per il bene del suo Cielo.  
  
"Grazie Deci-" s’interruppe quando si accorse che l’uomo s’era nuovamente assopito.  
  
L'italiano sorrise e dopo aver sistemato le coperte sull'altro, chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal suo respiro profondo e tranquillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro capitolo di transizione, forse un po' breve ma tutto in preparazione di ciò che verrà dopo!  
> Dino Cavallone non avrà un ruolo chiave nella storia, ma sarà importante la sua presenza in alcuni punti.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto tutto! Alla prossima!


	6. Cielo tempestoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! Chiedo perdono per il ritardo con l'aggiornamento, purtroppo il lavoro non lascia scampo a nessuno.  
> Che dire del capitolo? Tsuna fa ritorno e scopre quanto sta succedendo nel suo tempo... il resto scopritelo.  
> Oh, giusto. Lascio due canzoni da poter ascoltare durante la lettura di un paio di parti :3  
> Buona lettura!

**Capitolo VI - Cielo tempestoso**

  
  
Quando i membri della Famiglia Vongola si riunirono davanti alla scuola nel tardo pomeriggio, si accorsero di essere quasi tutti tesi, ansiosi e con poca voglia di chiacchierare, anche se in misura diversa e più o meno celata tra loro. L’unico sereno era Tsunayoshi, che si guardava attorno con un sorriso dolce, cercando di osservare il più possibile la sua vecchia e cara Namimori, poiché quando l’avrebbe rivista nel suo tempo non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
  
"Eccoli che arrivano." esordì il tutor, indicando con un cenno alla sua destra, dove i due ingegneri, accompagnati da Chrome, li salutarono con un ampio gesto del braccio.  
  
"Alla buon’ora!" sbraitò il Guardiano della Tempesta, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. "Vi stiamo aspettando da un pezzo!"  
  
"Calma Gokudera-kun, non c’è fretta!" replicò Irie, spostando poi lo sguardo sul Boss. "Salve, Sawada-san." salutò aggiungendo un piccolo inchino.  
  
"Ehilà Vongola." aggiunse Spanner, cacciando la mano destra in tasca, mentre la sinistra reggeva la corda di una sacca che teneva in spalla.  
  
"Buongiorno Boss." concluse poi la Guardiana della Nebbia, chinando il capo in direzione del castano.  
  
"Buongiorno a voi." rispose Tsunayoshi. "Ora che ci siamo tutti, direi di entrare." suggerì, incamminandosi nel cortile della scuola.  
  
"Andiamo di nuovo nell’aula del Comitato Disciplinare?" domandò Yamamoto.  
  
"No, oggi andiamo sul tetto." rispose il venticinquenne. "E se ti stai domandando il perché… Beh, è lì che mi sono ritrovato quando ho fatto ritorno nel mio tempo." spiegò subito dopo, proseguendo verso le scale.  
  
In poco tempo giunsero sull’ampio e deserto terrazzo dell’edificio, trovando ad attenderli il Decimo Boss dei Cavallone, che li accolse con un sorriso luminoso.  
  
"E così è finito il tempo." esordì, dopo aver fatto un cenno di saluto col braccio.  
  
"Già, come mai ti trovi qui, Dino?" chiese il castano, sinceramente incuriosito, poiché non rammentava la presenza del biondo al suo ritorno dal viaggio nel futuro.  
  
"Non lo nascondo, sono preoccupato per il mio otouto." ammise.  
  
"È strano che tu l’abbia chiesto, Tsuna." s’intromise Reborn, saltando sulla spalla dell’allievo. "Non c’era Dino quando sei tornato?"  
  
"Confesso che non me lo ricordo…" fece con voce dubbiosa, portandosi la mano sotto il mento per riflettere.  
  
"Beh non pensarci troppo." consigliò il killer. "Ci basterà fare ciò per cui siamo qui e vedere che succede."  
  
"Hai ragione." concluse Sawada, prima di rivolgersi ai due inventori e posizionarsi al centro del terrazzo. "Shoichi-san, quando vuoi, io sono pronto." riprese poi, volgendo lo sguardo alla città, per ammirarla un’ultima volta nel suo pieno splendore sotto i raggi del tramonto.  
  
"Decimo…" esordì Gokudera, attirando le iridi castane su di sé. "Grazie di tutto." proseguì, chinando leggermente il capo.  
  
Il Boss si concesse un sorriso commosso e per un momento soltanto calò le palpebre. "Grazie a voi… grazie a te, Hayato."  
  
L’istante seguente, Irie sparò il colpo di bazooka, che esplose in una luce accecante e diede vita a una voluminosa nube rosea. Contemporaneamente, a causa del rinculo, l’arma era letteralmente schizzata via dalle mani del ragazzo con gli occhiali, che però se ne accorse solamente quando udì un lamento di dolore e l’inquietante frastuono di un corpo che rotolava giù per le scale che portavano al tetto della scuola.  
  
"Ops…?" balbettò Shoichi, osservando il risultato inatteso della sua azione che aveva coinvolto il povero Cavallone.  
  
"Mmh… Forse le modifiche che abbiamo apportato sono un po’ troppo…" rifletté invece Spanner ad alta voce, rigirandosi il lecca-lecca tra i denti.  
  
"Ecco spiegato il motivo dell’assenza di Dino." disse l’Arcobaleno, per nulla preoccupato per la salute dell’ex allievo. "State tranquilli, ci vuole ben altro per stendere uno come lui." li rassicurò, avvicinandosi. "E poi, eventualmente può occuparsene Hibari."  
  
Le espressioni dei due ragazzi si dipinsero immediatamente di profondo senso di colpa quando pensarono al come il pacifico presidente del Comitato Disciplinare si sarebbe preso cura del proprio insegnante.  
  
"Più tardi andremo al tempio a pregare per lui." capitolò il biondo, facendo spallucce.  
  
  


***

  
"Oi Tsuna! Finalmente sei tornato!" esclamò allegro lo spadaccino, scrutando l’amico tra le pieghe di quella massa fumosa simile a zucchero filato.  
  
"Ciao Takeshi." replicò Vongola Decimo, incamminandosi verso la Pioggia, che lo affiancò per seguirlo quando gli fu accanto. "È andato tutto bene durante la mia assenza?"  
  
"Tutto liscio come l’olio." rispose, aprendo la porta della sala da pranzo. "Ehi ragazzi! È tornato Tsuna!"  
  
Un coro di voci gioiose accolse il Boss, che guardò la propria Famiglia con occhi pieni di affetto e riconoscenza. Solo parlando con le loro controparti del passato aveva realmente compreso quanto lo avessero aiutato standogli accanto durante il periodo in cui era stato rimosso il sigillo. Per questo compì ancora un paio di passi, frenando qualsiasi loro mossa, e si fermò quando li ebbe tutti di fronte, nessuno escluso. Infine, inclinò il busto in avanti, esibendosi in un profondo inchino che spiazzò ogni presente, persino l’impassibile Nuvola.  
  
"Decimo!" esplose la Tempesta, scattando verso di lui. "Cosa-"  
  
"Grazie." lo interruppe Tsunayoshi. "Grazie, per essermi stati vicini." proseguì, rialzandosi. "Grazie soprattutto a te, Hayato, e scusami ancora per averti rimproverato quella volta."  
  
Sotto lo sguardo confuso degli astanti, il castano attirò l’italiano in un abbraccio. Dapprima smarrito per quel comportamento, Gokudera rimise rapidamente i pezzi della memoria al loro posto, per poi ricambiare la stretta del suo Boss con un sospiro rassegnato.  
  
"Decimo… ho solo compiuto il mio dovere di braccio destro e amico. Non c’è alcun bisogno di ringraziare e nemmeno di chiudere scusa."  
  
"Io invece sento di doverlo fare." ribatté il Cielo, allontanandosi per guardarlo in viso.  
  
Sotto quello sguardo deciso e irremovibile, l’argenteo non poté fare altro che arrendersi. "D’accordo Decimo, per questa volta ha vinto lei." affermò, causando la risata dell’altro e quella di Yamamoto. "Com’è andata nel passato?"  
  
"Tu più di tutti dovresti saperlo, no?"  
  
L’altro si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato. "Giusto…"  
  
"Ehi Hayato-nii, non dar fastidio a Tsuna-nii, è appena tornato!" s’intromise il Guardiano del Fulmine, avvicinandosi ai due.  
  
"Oh, Lambo, ho una cosa da farti vedere." intervenne di nuovo Sawada, cacciando la mano destra sotto il mantello, alla ricerca di qualcosa e attirando l’attenzione di tutti. "Guarda qui, te lo ricordi?" disse, poi, nascondendo un sorriso furbo e falsamente innocente dietro un foglio.  
  
Il moro arrossì di vergogna. "Ma…! Tsuna-nii! Quello era per te, mettilo via!" esclamò, allungando il braccio per prendere il disegno fatto da lui stesso dieci anni prima, ma la mano salda di Ryohei posata sulla spalla gli impedì di portare a termine il suo intento.  
  
"Ci siamo proprio tutti!" fece Kyoko, mentre suo fratello scoppiava in una risata divertita.  
  
"Guardate! Anche Hibari ha un bellissimo sorriso! Ehi Hibari, dovresti prendere esempio da questo disegno, sai? Migliorerebbe i tuoi rapporti con la gente!" dichiarò guardando il compagno, che gli restituì un’occhiata affilata, totalmente inefficace su di lui.  
  
Incrociando le braccia al petto, l’ex Disciplinare se ne andò dalla sala con un fiero e minaccioso silenzio, che non faceva presagire nulla di buono per il giovane Bovino. Quest’ultimo, infatti, si era afflosciato a terra, piangendo amare lacrime e bofonchiando qualcosa sulla propria morte imminente per mano della Nuvola. A nulla valsero i tentativi di tirargli su il morale e di rassicurarlo sulla presunta ira di Kyoya, anzi aumentarono l’intensità del suo pianto che si fece così disperato da sfiorare il tragicomico. Tuttavia, quando udì la risata allegra del suo Boss, Lambo si zittì all’istante per ascoltarla e goderne come chiunque in quella stanza.  
  
Era raro vedere il loro Cielo così rilassato e spensierato, proprio come ai vecchi tempi della Namimori, e quell’allegria ben presto si rivelò contagiosa. Si unirono tutti a lui, persino la timida Chrome rise di gusto per la gioia, e Tsunayoshi li ringraziò ancora una volta nella propria mente, dicendosi profondamente fortunato ad averli come membri della sua Famiglia.  
  
  


***

  
La nuvola rosa si espanse rapidamente, fuggendo tutt’attorno al suo “proiettile” e nascondendolo come una coperta fitta e calda. Poco dopo, udirono un piccolo colpo di tosse seguito da un sospiro stanco.  
  
"Spero di non rivivere mai più una cosa del genere…" borbottò il giovane Sawada, facendosi largo in mezzo al fumo.  
  
"Decimo!" chiamò Gokudera, correndogli incontro. "Decimo sta bene?!" proseguì, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle esili e studiando il suo corpo al di sopra degli abiti per valutarne le condizioni.  
  
"C-calmati Hayato!" replicò il castano, posando con gentilezza i palmi sui polsi dell’italiano. "Non ho niente. Quei pochi graffi che mi sono fatto contro i Corallo sono già guariti… che c’è?" domandò poi, di fronte all’espressione stranita dell’altro. "Ho detto qualcosa che non va…?"  
  
La risata di Yamamoto attirò la sua attenzione. "Gokudera è rimasto sconvolto perché l’hai chiamato per nome!"  
  
"Oh… ehm, scusa, Gokudera-kun! Il te futuro mi ha chiesto di chiamarlo per nome e ormai…"  
  
L’italiano scosse il capo e sfoderò un sorriso gioioso. "Va benissimo così, Decimo."  
  
Il Cielo annuì e guardò gli amici, sinceramente contento di essere di nuovo tra loro. "Che ne dite di tornare a casa? Si sta facendo tardi."  
  
"No, Tsuna." replicò il killer, affiancando l’allievo. "Non è ancora il momento di rientrare, dobbiamo parlare di una cosa importante."  
  
"Importante?" ripeté il giovane Boss. "C’entra qualcosa quella faccenda che ti ha fatto tardare l’altro giorno?"  
  
Il bambino annuì. "Siediti, sarà un discorso lungo."  
  
Dubbioso e con la preoccupazione che avanzava per il tono usato dall’Arcobaleno, Sawada obbedì, imitato da tutti i presenti, che si accomodarono l’uno accanto all’altro, formando un cerchio. Così, Reborn cominciò il racconto, partendo dalla lettera inviata dal Nono e dal suo collegamento con la presenza del futuro Vongola Decimo nel loro tempo. Dopodiché, passò a raccontare del sigillo, perché era stato necessario imporlo, cosa avrebbe comportato il suo scioglimento e come avrebbero dovuto prepararsi in vista dell’evento. Il tutor misurò ogni parola e ogni pausa, esponendo i fatti nella maniera più semplice possibile ma soprattutto con calma, perché non gli era sfuggito il cambiamento sul volto del suo DameTsuna. Infatti, man mano che il discorso proseguiva, il quindicenne si fece dapprima stupefatto, poi il suo viso si dipinse d’orrore e sbiancò, e la cosa non gli piacque per nulla.  
  
  
_[Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Rokudo Mukuro Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrNKIoNjPBY)_  
  
  
Frastornato e incredulo di fronte a ciò che aveva sentito, Tsunayoshi abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie gambe incrociate senza vederle realmente, la mente incastrata sulle stesse domande: com’era possibile che stesse accadendo una cosa del genere? Proprio a lui che di diventare il Boss di una Famiglia mafiosa non ne aveva mai avuta l’intenzione? Scosse il capo in segno negativo, rifiutandosi di accettare quegli eventi che erano lì pronti a bussare alla porta del suo futuro più imminente.  
  
Il Nono gli avrebbe rimosso un sigillo di cui non aveva memoria, questo avrebbe liberato le sue Fiamme che avrebbero poi preso possesso del suo corpo perché più forti di lui, e avrebbe dovuto sconfiggerle per avere la meglio. E non si poteva evitare. Inoltre, il castano era certo che l’Arcobaleno non avesse rivelato tutti i dettagli della questione, doveva esserci dell’altro, c’era il suo intuito a gridarglielo così forte da renderlo sordo al resto del mondo. Perché non gli aveva detto cosa sarebbe accaduto di preciso dopo lo scioglimento? Perché si era limitato a parlare di ciò che sarebbe accaduto dentro la sua testa?  
  
Gli astanti si preoccuparono ancora di più nel vederlo chiudersi in se stesso, travolto dal peso di quella realtà così vicina e inevitabile. Gokudera per primo si sentì stringere il cuore e mancare il respiro. Deglutì a vuoto e sollevò una mano per posarla sulla spalla del suo adorato Boss, ma si fermò quando lo vide rialzare il volto pallido dagli occhi sgranati e tremanti.  
  
"… cosa mi stai nascondendo? Eh, Reborn?" domandò grave, puntando le iridi marroni in quelle nere dell’altro, mentre stringeva i pugni sui pantaloni. "Cos’altro c’è che non vuoi dirmi?"  
  
Mai prima di allora il killer aveva sudato freddo davanti a un suo studente. Quello sguardo disperato e consapevole, pur essendo nell’ignoranza, lo aveva scosso fin nel profondo, persino Leon s’era mosso con agitazione, ritirandosi rapidamente sul retro del fedora e rifugiandosi al suo interno senza essere visto. Il bambino pensò a una scappatoia, una qualunque, ma non ne trovò. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che si sarebbe ritrovato di fronte a un vicolo cieco, braccato come una volpe rincorsa dai cani?  
  
Emise un sospiro e si preparò a rispondere. "Quando sarà libera, la tua Fiamma diventerà incontrollabile, te l’ho detto, e sarà compito tuo farle capire chi comanda. Nel frattempo, però… punterà alle Fiamme dei tuoi Guardiani per farle sue e diventare ancora più potente."  
  
"No…" pericolosamente cereo, Tsuna scosse la testa. "Non è…"  
  
Tremante come una foglia in balia del vento, il giovane Cielo posò i palmi sulle orecchie in un gesto d’istintiva protezione. Non voleva che altre orribili informazioni arrivassero alla sua mente già vittima di quelle appena udite, che continuavano a ripetersi all’infinito, come una condanna impossibile da annullare. Sawada era atterrito e tutto il suo essere gli stava ordinando di alzarsi e andarsene, ma c’era qualcosa che non funzionava. Se fosse il corpo a non reagire ai comandi del cervello o viceversa, non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
  
Improvvisamente, si sentì come stretto in una tagliola e si portò una mano al petto, percependo a malapena il suo movimento fin troppo veloce, quasi spasmodico. Al contrario, non avvertì minimamente la presa ferrea del Guardiano della Tempesta sulla spalla né il suo tocco sulla schiena, impegnato in un massaggio che avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a regolarizzare il respiro, che a sua insaputa s’era fatto rapido.  
  
Fu un movimento di fronte a sé a ottenere l’attenzione dei suoi occhi spiritati, in particolare le iridi verdi del suo braccio destro. Gli stava dicendo sicuramente qualcosa, perché le sue labbra si muovevano, ma lui non udiva assolutamente niente. Indietreggiò per timore, non dell’altro ma di se stesso. Il solo pensiero di ciò che avrebbe potuto fargli lo gettava nel terrore più nero e doloroso. Sfuggì alla sua presa, ignorò il suo sguardo che traboccava d’ansia e scattò in piedi, dopodiché gli diede le spalle e corse via.  
  
"Decimo!" chiamò l’italiano, acchiappando all’ultimo il polso dell’altro ragazzo, che però non si arrese e continuò a tirare per scappare. "Decimo, per favore! Mi ascolti!"  
  
In risposta ricevette un gemito soffocato, ma non allentò la presa, anzi la rafforzò e trascinò il Boss verso di sé. Tsunayoshi non riuscì a contrastare la forza di Gokudera e in un attimo si ritrovò fra le sue braccia con la guancia contro il suo petto, e l’altro polso imprigionato nella mano libera.  
  
Quando aveva visto il suo Cielo cadere nella disperazione e tentare di fuggire, Hayato aveva compreso che era compito suo fermarlo e farlo tornare in sé. Finalmente, le parole pronunciate dal Boss venuto dal futuro avevano acquisito concretezza e sapeva che era giunto il loro momento. Avvicinò meglio il castano e lo abbracciò stretto, posandogli un palmo sulla schiena e uno sulla nuca, permettendosi di carezzarlo con leggerezza per aiutarlo a calmarsi.  
  
  
[_Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Standing Friends_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWK0W9xDgjM)  
  
  
Nessun’altro osava intervenire. Qualcuno s’era alzato per correre dietro all’amico, ma un cenno dell’Arcobaleno aveva rimandato ognuno al proprio posto, perché in quel frangente, l’unico in grado di far ragionare il Cielo non era altri che la Tempesta, poiché solo lei poteva comprenderne la furia e lo sconvolgimento interiore.  
  
"Decimo, mi ascolti…" ripeté con voce tranquilla il Guardiano. "Non deve aver paura per noi. Abbiamo avuto tempo per pensare a tutto questo e abbiamo deciso che non la abbandoneremo. Lei c’è sempre stato per ognuno di noi, ci ha sempre aiutati. Ora è il nostro turno di aiutarla."  
  
"Ma… Gokudera-kun… Hayato…" mormorò Tsuna, stringendosi alla camicia dell’altro. "Io… io non voglio che voi… È pericoloso…"  
  
"Siamo pronti a correre qualsiasi rischio. Non ha fiducia in noi, forse?"  
  
Con uno scatto, Sawada aveva puntato le lucide iridi marroni in quelle verdi. "No! Non è così!"  
  
Le labbra dell’argenteo si distesero in un sorriso rassicurante e determinato. "Allora non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Lei è forte Decimo, ma lo siamo anche noi. Dobbiamo esserlo per poterle restare accanto come Guardiani, perché è nostro compito proteggerla."  
  
Di fronte a quel discorso così serio, ma pronunciato con una gentilezza senza pari, il futuro Boss della Famiglia Vongola s’era placato, quasi spento. Il ragionamento del suo braccio destro non faceva una grinza, la sua mente lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a non essere spaventato da tutta quella situazione. Da un momento all’altro s’era ritrovato in mezzo a qualcosa che non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto vivere e la sua prima reazione era stata la fuga, portarsi il più lontano possibile dai suoi amici, dalla sua Famiglia, per tenerli al sicuro. Tuttavia, non aveva messo in conto la loro opinione e i loro desideri, tutte cose che non poteva contrastare per quanto avesse potuto intestardirsi.  
  
Annuì, a se stesso e alla Tempesta, e automaticamente tornò a posare la guancia sul suo petto, dove avvertì il battito cardiaco: chiaro, forte, ma soprattutto calmo. Ne seguì il ritmo per qualche istante e finalmente si rilassò. Improvvisamente, però, si sentì appesantito dalla stanchezza e chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi completamente all’italiano.  
  
"Gokudera-kun… andiamo a casa?"  
  
"Certo Decimo." rispose il Guardiano, sorreggendo il castano mentre gli si addormentava tra le braccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il sorriso smagliante di Hibari ha fatto colpo su tutti ♥  
> E ci siamo! La ruota del destino ricomincia a girare e ora Tsuna dovrà affrontare la sua sfida personale. Ce la farà? Lo scoprirete nei prossimi capitoli!
> 
> A presto!


	7. Questione d'abitudine

**Capitolo VII - Questione d’abitudine**

_[Adrian Von Ziegler - Emotional Music - Sacrament of Tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyNnQhsafIc) _

Riemerse lentamente e con un certo sforzo dal regno di Morfeo, quasi con stanchezza, come se avvertisse ancora la fatica di un pesante fardello che si era trascinato dietro per giorni. Quando finalmente riuscì a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente che lo circondava, comprese di essere in una camera che non era la sua. La stanza era avvolta nella penombra grazie alle pesanti tende che celavano la finestra e c’era fin troppo silenzio per essere casa sua. Troppa calma. Ma non del tipo in cui devi sempre stare allerta e tendere l’orecchio al minimo fruscio, anzi, nonostante ignorasse dove si trovava, il ragazzo sentiva di poter stare tranquillo e di fidarsi di quelle mura. Si alzò quindi a sedere e si guardò attorno, notando il letto matrimoniale e i vestiti che indossava, riconoscendo almeno quelli come propri.  
  
A quel punto, Tsunayoshi scostò le coperte e infilò i piedi nelle ciabatte morbide, che sembravano non aspettare altro che accoglierli, e nel frattempo, tentò di fare mente locale sugli ultimi avvenimenti, per cercare di capire cosa fosse accaduto prima che si addormentasse tanto profondamente.  
  
Una volta in piedi, si avvicinò alla finestra e spostò la tenda per guardare fuori. Il cielo era grigio ma illuminato di chiaro, facendogli intuire che la mattinata non era ancora terminata; doveva aver piovuto durante la notte e aver smesso da poco, poiché c’era acqua sulle strade e sui tetti. Osservò distrattamente il quartiere, ma non lo riconobbe, nemmeno dall’alto del piano in cui si trovava. Decise di arrendersi e di andare alla ricerca del padrone di casa, chiunque fosse, per chiedergli spiegazioni, ma quando giunse alla porta della stanza, ricordò ogni cosa.  
  
La Famiglia Corallo, il bazooka di Lambo, il viaggio nel futuro, il discorso del suo tutor e il sigillo. Tutto parve cadergli addosso come una doccia gelata e si scoprì a tremare, nel portarsi le mani sulle braccia per cercare un minimo conforto. Non era stato un orribile incubo né frutto della sua fantasia, il destino era lì a soffiargli sul collo e a ridergli nell’orecchio per rammentargli ciò che lo attendeva da lì a pochi giorni.  
  
Scosse il capo e con gli occhi sgranati si fiondò fuori dalla camera per andarsene via. Era un pericolo per chiunque, soprattutto per i suoi amici e per proteggerli si sarebbe rinchiuso anche nella più buia delle prigioni. Nonostante la sua ferma decisione, però, si mosse con passi cauti e leggeri, quasi avesse timore di disturbare qualcuno, puntando all’ingresso in fondo al corridoio.  
  
Fu una voce ben nota a fermarlo mentre transitava davanti all’ultima porta alla sua destra. "Decimo?"  
  
E di nuovo, Sawada ricordò. Ricordò le parole del suo braccio destro, che l’avevano rassicurato e alleggerito al punto tale da farlo cadere in un sonno incredibilmente profondo. Immediatamente dimenticò l’idea della fuga e il progetto di nascondersi chissà dove e si diresse verso l’amico, che gli stava andando incontro.  
  
"Gokudera-kun… dove siamo?" domandò, confuso dai suoi stessi pensieri, mentre l’altro lo guidava verso una delle sedie che si trovavano attorno al tavolo quadrato.  
  
"A casa mia, Decimo. Ha dormito bene?" rispose con gentilezza, dopodiché si avviò a preparare la colazione per il suo Boss.  
  
"Ah… io… credo di sì…" farfugliò il castano, guardandosi attorno incuriosito, perché era la prima volta che entrava nell’appartamento della Tempesta. "Come sono arrivato qui…?"  
  
"L’ho portata io sulle spalle, Decimo, insieme a Yamamoto. Reborn-san ha insistito perché ci accompagnasse, visto il recente attacco della Famiglia Corallo." spiegò con calma l’italiano, posandogli davanti un’abbondante colazione giapponese.  
  
A quella rivelazione, Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, colpito e mortificato. "M-mi dispiace aver dato tanto disturbo…"  
  
"Nessun disturbo, Decimo." il sorriso che l’argenteo gli rivolse lo fermò dal dire altro. "Ora pensi unicamente a fare colazione, al resto penseremo dopo." si affrettò a dire, per impedire che il castano si facesse travolgere da cupe riflessioni.  
  
Sawada non poté far altro che annuire e obbedire all’amico, che in fondo non aveva tutti i torti. Non avvertiva per nulla i morsi della fame, però forse mangiare qualcosa lo avrebbe fatto sentire meno stanco. In più, ancora una volta, il suo intuito gli stava sussurrando di impegnarsi a rimettersi in forze, perché di lì a poco sarebbe intervenuto qualcosa che lo avrebbe riportato ad affrontare la realtà.  
  
Infatti, poco più di un’ora dopo, l’Arcobaleno del Sole si presentò a casa di Hayato accompagnato dal Guardiano della Pioggia.  
  
"Yo Tsuna!" salutò allegro il moro, guardando il suo futuro Boss che stava seduto sul divano.  
  
"Ciao… Takeshi…" replicò lui con poca energia, guadagnandosi un’occhiata sorpresa. "Uhm… Scusa, preferisci-"  
  
"Va benissimo così, non preoccuparti Tsuna." lo interruppe, donandogli un sorriso.  
  
"Ciaossu Tsuna." intervenne il killer, saltando sulla spalla del giocatore di baseball, fermo al centro della stanza. "Come ti senti?"  
  
"Reborn…" iniziò il ragazzo, puntando lo sguardo in quello nero dell’altro, ma distogliendolo l’attimo dopo. "Io… Non so come mi sento. Stanco, credo."  
  
"Mmh… Comunque mi sembri più tranquillo rispetto a ieri pomeriggio, e questo è un bene."  
  
Tsunayoshi avrebbe tanto voluto ridere, ma si trattenne. Tranquillo? Lui che sospettava, anzi sapeva con certezza, il motivo principale che aveva spinto il suo tutor a fargli visita, non era per niente tranquillo. Avrebbe tanto voluto scoppiare a ridergli in faccia e urlargli di andarsene, ma era consapevole di quanto sarebbe stata inutile una simile crisi isterica. Stranamente, però, il suo cuore batteva a un ritmo regolare, forse era questo a suggerire al bambino che fosse quieto.  
  
"Non girarci intorno, Reborn, per favore." disse Sawada, sprofondando nel divano con un sospiro. "Lo so che non sei venuto qui solo per vedere come sto, non avresti portato Takeshi altrimenti. Cosa devo fare?" chiese, arrendendosi all’evidenza dei fatti perché ormai gli era chiaro che era inutile fuggire.  
  
Se ricordava bene, la lettera del Nono parlava di dieci giorni, quindi ne restavano sei. Sei giorni in cui avrebbe dovuto abituarsi alla presenza costante della Fiamma del Cielo. La sola idea sembrava stancarlo ancora di più, ma il suo viso non mostrò neanche una grinza di quei pensieri.  
  
L’Arcobaleno sorrise soddisfatto. "Vorrei che oggi, dopo pranzo, prendessi una Pillola e che provassi a mantenere l’Hyper-mode fino a quando non sarai a letto."  
  
"Reborn-san…" intervenne la Tempesta. "Non è troppo? Dopotutto, il Decimo-"  
  
"Lascia stare Hayato." lo frenò il Cielo. "D’accordo Reborn."  
  
Il killer annuì per poi rivolgersi all’italiano. "Non preoccuparti Gokudera, Yamamoto resterà qui per aiutarti in caso di emergenza. Ah, Tsuna, vorrei che mi consegnassi i guanti e gli anelli. Capisci perché te lo sto chiedendo?"  
  
Gli occhi del ragazzo per un attimo si allargarono dallo stupore, poi si abbassarono a guardare i due anelli che portava alla mano destra. Aveva compreso perfettamente le ragioni del suo insegnante e, dopo lo smarrimento iniziale, non poteva che condividerle appieno. Sorrise amaramente e accarezzò i due oggetti di metallo con l’indice sinistro, soffermandosi su quello di Natsu, che gli aveva inviato un miagolio incerto e triste per dirgli che non voleva separarsi da lui.  
  
"Coraggio Natsu, sarà solo per pochi giorni, poi saremo di nuovo insieme." mormorò, ricevendo un piccolo ruggito convinto, poi lo sfilò a malincuore e tornò a osservare il Vongola Ring. "Giotto-san…" pensò senza sapere realmente cosa comunicare al suo antenato.  
  
Insieme alla sua Box Arma, la calda e quieta presenza di Vongola Primo era diventata una costante nella quotidianità. In ogni momento di difficoltà e quando aveva vacillato, gli era bastato pensare al fondatore della Famiglia Vongola e ai suoi ideali per trovare la forza di realizzare i propri obiettivi. Gli dispiaceva separarsene, soprattutto ora che sentiva di aver bisogno di un simile pilastro per riuscire ad andare fino in fondo a questa situazione, però, cos’avrebbe potuto fare Giotto?  
  
" _Non temere Tsunayoshi._ " la voce del biondo Vongola risuonò nella sua mente come la vibrazione di un diapason e lo sommerse come un’onda che abbraccia la spiaggia. " _Non hai bisogno di me in questa impresa, la tua Famiglia ti aiuterà. Non dimenticarlo._ " concluse prima di ritirarsi in silenzio.  
  
Il quindicenne sorrise ancora e con rinnovata sicurezza tolse l’anello dal dito. "Grazie Giotto-san."  
  
  
Lanciò un’occhiata nervosa all’orologio. Due ore.  
  
Erano passate solamente due ore da quando aveva inghiottito la Pillola dell’Ultimo Desiderio. Strinse la mano a pugno e la matita che era morbidamente appoggiata tra le sue dita si ruppe con uno schiocco secco.  
  
"Dannazione…" mormorò, prima di buttarla nel cestino che era stato messo vicino alla sua sedia, in cui giacevano altre due matite spezzate e la cenere di un paio che aveva accidentalmente bruciato un’ora prima. "Mi dispiace Hayato… Temo che ora di domani avrò distrutto tutta la tua scorta di matite."  
  
Controllare le Fiamme in un momento tanto tranquillo si stava rivelando un esercizio particolarmente ostico, più dei compiti di scuola che stava tentando di fare. Se alimentarle nel modo giusto durante un combattimento era stato difficile, trattenerle e mantenerle comunque attive in quella situazione, senza ridurre in pezzi qualsiasi cosa toccasse, lo era ancora di più.  
  
Yamamoto, seduto alla sinistra del Boss, rise. "Tranquillo Tsuna! Il bambino me ne ha fatto portare una borsa piena!" lo informò, indicando un sacco di tela accanto all’ingresso della stanza. "Puoi distruggerne quante ne vuoi!" esclamò poi, lasciandosi andare alla sua consueta ilarità.  
  
"Idiota del baseball, cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente?!" ruggì l’argenteo, che si trovava esattamente di fronte al moro.  
  
"Gokudera-kun, per favore, calmati." intervenne il castano, prima che i due finissero col picchiarsi. "Puoi aiutarmi con questa equazione?"  
  
"Certo Decimo!" rispose prontamente il braccio destro, aggiustandosi gli occhiali da lettura sul naso mentre si rivolgeva totalmente al suo Cielo. "Cosa non capisce?"  
  
"Ho fatto tutto come nell’esercizio che abbiamo fatto prima insieme, ma il risultato non esce." spiegò con tono spazientito, per poi imporsi di restare calmo e non dare in escandescenze, mentre prendeva una matita nuova dal portapenne posto al centro del tavolo.  
  
Al contrario, l’italiano sfoderò tutta la pazienza di cui era dotato e lesse rapidamente l’equazione fatta dall’altro, nonostante la calligrafia fosse così traballante che rendeva difficile distinguere il sei dal cinque e l’uno dal sette. Anche in quei dettagli, Gokudera poteva notare lo sforzo che Sawada stava facendo per trattenersi, ma era sicuro che ce l’avrebbe fatta. Era certo che entro un paio di giorni Tsunayoshi avrebbe trovato l’equilibrio giusto.  
  
"C’è solo un errore minimo." esordì dopo qualche secondo, indicando uno dei passaggi centrali. "Guardi…"  
  
Takeshi sorrise dolcemente alla scena che aveva accanto, rilassandosi con un profondo respiro, ma non smise di essere preoccupato. Nell’arco di dieci minuti, il castano aveva guardato l’orologio per quattro volte e si era innervosito sempre di più a vedere che il tempo stava scorrendo così lentamente. L’Arcobaleno l’aveva lasciato lì per intervenire con il potere della Fiamma della Pioggia nel caso in cui Tsuna avesse perso il controllo, tuttavia si era anche raccomandato di aspettare e vedere se il ragazzo riusciva a calmarsi da solo, proprio come in quel momento. Si disse che sarebbe stato sicuramente un lungo pomeriggio, dopodiché riprese a fare i compiti a sua volta.  
  
Quando fu sera, Vongola Decimo non arrivò nemmeno al letto: il momento prima si stava frizionando i capelli con un asciugamano e quello dopo la Fiamma del Cielo s’era spenta al seguito d’un suo sbadiglio. Aveva indietreggiato fino alla parete ed era scivolato su di essa, sedendosi sul pavimento e addormentandosi di colpo. Così lo trovò il giocatore di baseball, quando andò a sentire se andava tutto bene visto che ci stava mettendo più del previsto.  
  
"Oi Gokudera!" chiamò a gran voce senza timore di disturbare il sonno dell’amico. "Tsuna dorme!"  
  
"Come dorme?!" esclamò stranito l’italiano, mollando il canovaccio sul ripiano della cucina e correndo a verificare. "Decimo…" sospirò, osservando la figura dormiente sostenuta dalla Pioggia. "L’avevo detto a Reborn-san che erano troppe ore per il primo giorno."  
  
"Però ha resistito fino all’ultimo." fece notare il moro con orgoglio, seguendo Hayato nella camera da letto. "Scommetto che domani andrà meglio."  
  
"Hai ragione." concordò l'altro adolescente mentre sistemava le coperte su quel corpo stanco.  
  
  
Mai previsione fu più sbagliata si scoprì a pensare Takeshi Yamamoto il giorno dopo, che per un pelo non era stato preso in pieno da un pugno avvolto dalla Fiamma del Cielo, partito a causa di una sua risata, che a posteriori giudicò inappropriata. Il giovane Boss era entrato in Hyper-mode a metà mattina, come lasciato detto dall’Arcobaleno, però, verso le quattro del pomeriggio all’ennesimo esercizio sbagliato e alla terza matita spezzata, era scoppiato per la frustrazione e adesso si trovava a terra, tenuto fermo dal suo fedele braccio destro, che lo stava anche trattenendo per i polsi per impedirgli di nuocere a loro o se stesso.  
  
"Decimo! Si calmi, Decimo!" urlò l’argenteo, ricevendo una specie di ringhio in risposta e uno strattone alle mani. "Maledizione… Yamamoto!"  
  
Annuendo con un cenno del capo, il moro richiamò la Rondine di Pioggia, indirizzandola immediatamente contro il castano impazzito. Al rapido passaggio del volatile, una piccola cascata d’acqua cadde su entrambi i ragazzi e dopo qualche secondo, Sawada si accasciò totalmente sul pavimento, come un palloncino che si sgonfia di colpo, inerte nella presa del compagno, e con le Fiamme spente. Il giocatore di baseball gli fu subito accanto e lo tirò seduto, dopodiché congedò la sua Box Arma e puntò le iridi marroni in quelle leggermente opache dell’amico.  
  
"Tsuna? Tutto bene?"  
  
"Sì… Grazie Yamamoto…" asserì debolmente. "Scusate, alla fine ho perso la testa…"  
  
L'italiano scosse il capo in segno negativo, lasciando i polsi dell’altro. "Non deve scusarsi Decimo, sapevamo che poteva succedere, eravamo preparati."  
  
"Gokudera ha ragione!" esclamò serafico Takeshi. "Adesso almeno sappiamo con certezza che le Fiamme della Pioggia riescono a calmarti."  
  
"E questo che diavolo significa, eh, idiota del baseball?!" sbraitò la Tempesta.  
  
"Oh nulla, nulla!" rise l’altro Guardiano, mentre aiutava il Boss a rimettersi in piedi. "Non pensarci! Piuttosto, credo che Tsuna debba cambiarsi prima di prendersi un raffreddore!"  
  
"Sappi che non finisce qui!" borbottò Hayato, diretto in camera da letto a prendere dei vestiti asciutti.  
  
Sawada sospirò e si lasciò sorreggere da Yamamoto. Erano solo al secondo giorno ed era successo un mezzo disastro, come potevano andare avanti così per altri quattro? Liberò un altro piccolo sospiro, poi alzò lo sguardo sul viso dell’amico, trovandolo sorridente come al solito e pieno di fiducia.  
  
"Non abbatterti, Tsuna." disse il moro, incrociando gli occhi del castano. "Puoi farcela, noi tutti crediamo in te." aggiunse, confermando i pensieri del Cielo, che si concesse un sorriso e annuì.  
  
  
In quella giornata non ci furono altri incidenti e anche la seguente trascorse tranquilla. L’erede di Giotto Vongola diventava sempre più consapevole del proprio autocontrollo e anche la sua resistenza andava crescendo, infatti riuscì ad arrivare tranquillamente a sera inoltrata senza crollare addormentato da qualche parte.  
  
Soddisfatto dei progressi del proprio allievo, l’Arcobaleno propose un cambiamento per il sabato mattina.  
  
"Accompagnerete Nana a fare spese." esordì, guadagnandosi un’occhiata scettica.  
  
"Sei sicuro Reborn?" domandò Sawada dubbioso, guardando la pillola che teneva tra le dita. "Non vorrei…"  
  
"Non preoccuparti Tsuna, ci sarà anche Dino. Voglio vedere come te la cavi in mezzo a una folla." spiegò tranquillo il bambino. "Quando avete finito in centro, andate ad aspettare gli altri all’uscita della scuola. Lì vi darò le istruzioni per il pomeriggio e per domani."  
  
"D’accordo." dissero in coro i due ragazzi, ma mentre il giapponese sembrava ancora poco convinto, l’italiano si mostrò deciso e sicuro come sempre.  
  
Il killer sorrise. "Forza allora, Nana sta arrivando qui accompagnata da Dino."  
  
  
 _[Kingdom Hearts II - Lazy Afternoons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lBPvfUuL54)_  
  
  
Non appena l’aveva visto, sua madre era corsa ad abbracciarlo e a baciarlo sulla guancia.  
  
"Mamma, per favore." mormorò il Cielo, cercando di liberarsi dalla morsa della donna senza farle male. "Non davanti ad Hayato e Dino-san." continuò, gettando un’occhiata ai due, che sorridevano inteneriti.  
  
"Ma Tsu-kun sono sei giorni che non ti vedo! Non ero in pensiero perché sapevo che eri con Gokudera-kun, però mi sei mancato." spiegò lei, dando un’ultima carezza alla guancia del figlio, per poi prenderlo sottobraccio. "Reborn-chan mi ha detto che stamattina puoi prenderti una pausa dal progetto scolastico e posso averti tutto per me."  
  
"Eh già…" commentò lui. "Allora andiamo?" chiese poi, ottenendo un felice assenso e incamminandosi l’attimo dopo, fedelmente seguito da Gokudera e Cavallone.  
  
Non ricordava quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva accompagnato sua madre in giro a fare compere e si pentì di non averlo fatto più spesso. La presenza della donna stava avendo su di lui un effetto rilassante, che lo aiutò a concentrarsi su ciò che gli accadeva intorno e quasi si dimenticò di aver inghiottito una pillola dell’Ultimo Desiderio prima di uscire. Stranamente, nemmeno tutte le persone che gli camminavano attorno lo infastidivano, anzi, per un attimo si ritrovò a pensare che gli piaceva di più essere lì che nel silenzio e la tranquillità quasi soffocanti dell’appartamento della Tempesta. Nana sorrideva gioiosa come una bimba e si teneva stretta al figlio, quasi fosse un trofeo di cui andava orgogliosa, commentando questo o quell’altro banco del mercato, raccontandogli aneddoti sulle sue amiche e salutandone alcune quando le incrociavano per le strade di Namimori.  
  
Alle loro spalle i due italiani si erano ridotti al ruolo di semplici spettatori, poiché fin da subito avevano compreso che attorno a Tsunayoshi e a sua madre s’era come creata una bolla fatta unicamente per loro, in cui nessun’altro sarebbe potuto entrare senza infrangerla.  
  
"Reborn mi ha detto che ieri Tsuna ha perso la calma." iniziò a un tratto il biondo, puntando lo sguardo sul futuro Boss dei Vongola. "Cos’è successo?"  
  
"Non riusciva a capire come svolgere gli esercizi di inglese, si è innervosito e ha spezzato la terza matita di fila." raccontò il quindicenne. "A quel punto, Yamamoto ha riso e per poco non s’è ritrovato un pugno del Decimo in faccia."  
  
"È stato difficile calmarlo?"  
  
"Per fortuna no." sospirò Gokudera, cacciando le mani in tasca. "Abbiamo aspettato per vedere se riusciva a calmarsi da solo, ma alla fine è dovuto intervenire lo scemo del baseball con le sue Fiamme della Pioggia. Spero che non succeda niente mentre siamo qui al mercato…"  
  
"Mmh… Secondo me, puoi stare tranquillo." considerò Dino, fermandosi e accennando al soggetto della loro discussione. "Guardalo, l’hai mai visto tanto rilassato e disteso con le Fiamme attive?"  
  
L'adolescente lo affiancò e puntò gli occhi verdi sulla figura del suo Boss, studiandone la postura e il viso, su cui trovò un sorriso abbozzato. Lo osservò rispondere con tono neutro alla madre, per poi prendere col braccio libero il sacchetto della spesa con naturalezza, senza il timore di bruciarlo o romperlo com’era stato con le numerose matite che gli erano capitate in mano.  
  
"Hai ragione. Credo che Reborn-san abbia avuto l’idea giusta."  
  
  
Quando più tardi si recarono a scuola, Tsunayoshi non aveva ancora dato segno di nervosismo né di cedimento di alcun tipo e camminava tranquillo al fianco del suo braccio destro come se fosse un giorno qualsiasi. L’italiano era abituato ai silenzi del suo Boss, però l’Hyper-mode sembrava rendere la situazione più pesante del normale. Cercò di non badarci e scosse leggermente il capo, concedendosi un sospiro.  
  
"Sei stanco Gokudera-kun?" domandò il giapponese senza guardarlo.  
  
"No, Decimo, certo che no." si affrettò a rispondere lui. "Lei invece? Vuole prendersi una pausa?"  
  
"No perché? Mi sento bene e poi siamo praticamente arrivati." replicò il castano, indicando il cancello della scuola da cui stava già uscendo una moltitudine di studenti.  
  
"Converrà aspettare qui che siano usciti tutti." suggerì la Tempesta, poiché tutto voleva meno che qualcuno facesse domande sulla loro prolungata assenza e infastidisse Sawada.  
  
Il castano annuì semplicemente, dandogli ragione, dopodiché si appoggiò con la schiena al muro più vicino e rimase a guardare l’edificio che rapidamente si svuotava dei suoi abitanti. Osservò tutto quel movimento quasi con nostalgia, perché i giorni in cui anche lui non era altro che un normalissimo e spensierato studente con voti pessimi gli sembravano così lontani da sembrare appartenenti a un’altra vita. Da quando Reborn era entrato in casa sua tutto era cambiato: si era avvicinato di più a Kyoko, si era fatto degli amici e andare a scuola non era più così pesante né deprimente. Fin dall’inizio si era opposto all’idea di diventare Boss della Famiglia Vongola, eppure tutti gli eventi che si erano succeduti uno dietro l’altro gli avevano fatto notare con assoluta chiarezza che era quella la strada da percorrere e che per quanto avrebbe potuto dire o fare, la cosa non sarebbe cambiata. Forse si sarebbe allungato il percorso, ma il traguardo sarebbe stato sempre lo stesso.  
  
In un attimo gli tornò in mente il giorno in cui, nel futuro, aveva visto Giotto Vongola per la prima volta e c’era stata la cerimonia di successione. Quel giorno si era fatto carico dell’eredità lasciatagli dai precedenti Boss, ma soprattutto aveva scoperto di condividere il pensiero e gli ideali del Primo, quindi forse avrebbe potuto riportarli definitivamente alla luce e dare una scossa alla Famiglia dall’interno, riconducendo anch’essa sui suoi passi originari.  
  
Sorrise a se stesso, deridendosi. Si era impuntato così tanto per sfuggire a un simile punto di arrivo e invece, alla fine, aveva _accettato_.  
  
"Guardi Decimo, sono usciti." disse l’italiano all’improvviso, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri.  
  
"Andiamo." replicò lui, incamminandosi verso il cancello e i tre ragazzi vi si erano fermati davanti.  
  
"Tsuna-kun!" esclamò l’unica ragazza presente, salutandolo con un ampio gesto del braccio.  
  
"Ciao Kyoko-chan." ricambiò Tsuna con un sorriso. "Com’è andata oggi?"  
  
"Bene, grazie."  
  
"Oi Tsuna!" intervenne Yamamoto. "Comincia a sentirsi l’assenza tua e di Gokudera, sai?"  
  
"Ah sì?"  
  
Il moro annuì. "Le ragazze della classe continuano a sospirare chiedendosi dove sia finito Gokudera e la prof di matematica sente la tua mancanza!" spiegò prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
  
"Sawada manchi all’estremo!" s’intromise Ryohei, urlando. "Quando pensi di tornare?"  
  
"Beh questo-"  
  
"Lunedì mattina." rispose l’Arcobaleno del Sole, saltando sulla spalla del suo allievo.  
  
"Cosa?" chiesero i ragazzi in coro, fissando il bambino che donò loro un sorriso furbo.  
  
"Dato che martedì partiremo per l’Italia, vorrei che almeno lunedì ti facessi vedere a scuola. Ho già parlato con Hibari e il preside, non ci saranno domande né ripercussioni" illustrò.  
  
"Ma Reborn…" asserì Tsunayoshi, attirando le iridi nere su di sé. "Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?"  
  
"Al cento per cento. Dimmi, com’è andata stamattina al mercato? Nana mi ha detto di essersi divertita a stare con te."  
  
"Beh… è stato… bello. Stare in mezzo a tante persone non mi ha dato fastidio, anzi."  
  
"Allora direi che puoi provare anche a passare la mattinata a scuola, se poi le cose vanno bene e non ti senti stanco, resterai anche dopo la pausa pranzo. Che ne dici?"  
  
Il ragazzo si prese un momento per riflettere e nessuno osò fargli pressioni.  
  
"D’accordo, si può fare." acconsentì il ragazzo.  
  
"Molto bene." disse il killer, annuendo soddisfatto, per poi spiegare cos’aveva programmato per quel pomeriggio e per la giornata seguente, in cui tutti sarebbero stati liberi di dare il loro contributo.  
  
  
La minore dei fratelli Sasagawa alzò gli occhi dal proprio quaderno e osservò Sawada con dolcezza. Quando quella mattina si erano trovati fuori dalla scuola aveva notato un certo nervosismo nella sua ostentata tranquillità e anche gli altri se n’erano accorti immediatamente. Avevano passato la domenica tutti insieme, compresi Lambo, I-Pin e Fuuta, e avevano imparato a interpretare i silenzi e gli sguardi del loro Cielo, che apparentemente lontano e assente, era in realtà concentrato su se stesso e su quanto stava accadendo attorno a lui, come il guardiano di un faro che osserva il mare e il suo agitarsi continuo. Perciò, quando aveva compreso il suo vero stato d’animo, l’aveva preso per mano e lo aveva accompagnato dentro l’edificio scolastico e poi fino al suo banco, sostenendolo con tutta se stessa.  
  
Al loro ingresso in classe, i ragazzi già presenti si erano girati ed erano rimasti interdetti nel vederlo così serio e taciturno, ma non avevano fatto domande e nessuno dei bulli si era avvicinato per dare fastidio, ma forse questo era anche merito della costante presenza della Tempesta e della Pioggia alle loro spalle. Di certo non attribuiva la cosa alla presenza della fiamma arancione che brillava sulla fronte di Tsuna, poiché sapeva che solo determinate persone erano in grado di scorgerla.  
  
Il suo sguardo, però, doveva essere diventato insistente, perché a un tratto, il castano s’era fermato dal prendere appunti e si era girato verso di lei, chiedendole con un’occhiata se qualcosa non andasse. Kyoko sorrise e fece un cenno negativo con la mano, quindi tornò a rivolgersi al suo quaderno e Sawada la imitò.  
  
Anche Hayato aveva rivolto diverse occhiate sfuggenti al suo adorato Boss e nel vederlo così attento e concentrato, ma soprattutto calmo, lo stava rendendo sempre più orgoglioso. Ringraziò mentalmente l’Arcobaleno del Sole e si chiese perché avevano aspettato così tanto per permettere al castano di tornare a scuola, perché per quanto potesse apparire assurdo, sembrava che egli necessitasse della sua normale quotidianità per sentirsi tranquillo e rilassato anziché di un luogo riservato e silenzioso. La Fiamma del Cielo brillava in tutta la sua purezza, viva e forte, senza dare alcun segno di indebolimento o agitazione. A quel punto, Gokudera si girò verso Yamamoto, curioso di scoprire se anche lui stesse osservando il Decimo. Una smorfia incredula gli distorse i lineamenti quando trovò l’altro Guardiano beatamente addormentato sul banco, nascosto dietro il libro di storia giapponese.  
  
Dal canto suo, Tsunayoshi s’era scoperto stupito di se stesso. Credeva che come al solito, appena il professore avesse iniziato a parlare, si sarebbe messo a sbadigliare e a guardare fuori dalla finestra, invece non aveva potuto fare altro che seguire la lezione e scrivere ciò che vedeva alla lavagna e ciò che sentiva della spiegazione. Sapeva che l’Hyper-mode lo rendeva più concentrato, ma non credeva che l’avrebbe reso così voglioso di ascoltare la voce del docente, che lo stava aiutando a restare calmo, esattamente come la presenza della madre al mercato.  
  
Se si fosse accorto fin dall’inizio che il trucco per non perdere il controllo era vivere semplicemente la sua solita giornata, forse non avrebbe attaccato Takeshi e non avrebbe fatto preoccupare eccessivamente il suo braccio destro. Il pensiero che fosse tutta una questione di abitudine e normalità gli sembrò talmente ridicola che sorrise inconsciamente. Inoltre, percepiva su di sé gli sguardi dei suoi amici, che anche se erano impegnati in altre cose non smettevano mai di vegliare su di lui e ciò non fece altro che allargare il suo sorriso.  
  
Alla fine, si ritrovò così sereno che sentì farsi avanti un’ondata di ottimismo che lo spinse a riflettere in maniera più che positiva su ciò che lo attendeva il giorno dopo. Poteva affrontare quella battaglia e l’avrebbe fatto a testa alta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota a margine: per me le persone "normali" non posso vedere la Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio, né l'arancione degli occhi di Tsuna. Un po' come accadeva con l'aura in Dragon Ball, mi seguite? Good.  
> Ora parliamo del resto. Spero che i tagli temporali non vi abbiano reso il capitolo "brutto" o pesante da leggere, però sinceramente mi sembrava inutile scrivere di come si comportava Tsuna ogni santo giorno, quindi ho preferito fare dei riassunti e dei tagli temporali. Poi... spero di avervi stupiti con Tsuna che perde la testa nei posti tranquilli, mentre sta meglio in mezzo alla folla: Tsuna è abituato a stare in una casa rumorosa, sa che quando tutti ridono, scherzano e fanno casino (?) va tutto bene, quindi mi sembra normale vederlo a proprio agio in un ambiente affollato e chiacchierone (?). Fatemi sapere se condividete questa teoria!  
> A presto!  
> Solo io trovo vagamente irritanti, di tanto in tanto, le risate fuori luogo di Yamamoto?


	8. Scioglimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaboom.

**Capitolo VIII - Scioglimento**

_[Kingdom Hearts - A Walk in Andante](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdVVFpVVF7Y) _

La mattina della partenza, un allegro e soleggiato Martedì, l’aeroporto di Tokyo e tutti i suoi occupanti furono testimoni dell’arrivo di una tanto grande quanto rumorosa brigata di soggetti particolari, ognuno per un motivo diverso. Il più normale, dotato di uno sguardo tranquillo e serio al contempo, guidava le fila di quella variopinta carovana, e sembrava totalmente ignaro del comportamento tenuto dai suoi elementi. C’era chi si insultava e minacciava più o meno violentemente e in maniera molto esplicita, nominando esplosioni, prati e polpi e club di boxe; chi rideva della suddetta scenetta tragicomica e chi al contrario se ne curava ancor meno del capogruppo, chiacchierando serenamente come se si trovasse seduto al tavolino di un bar a sorseggiare il tè delle cinque. A seguire, c’erano degli individui in giacca e cravatta neri, che parevano scortare un sorridente ragazzo biondo, il quale non mancò di attirare l’attenzione di molte delle signore presenti, e un adolescente dai capelli scuri, che sfoggiava la fascia di presidente del Comitato Disciplinare della scuola media di Namimori e un uccellino giallo posato sulla spalla. Infine, a chiudere quel bizzarro e chiassoso gruppo c’erano due bambini: uno elegantemente vestito che se ne stava tranquillamente seduto sulla spalla della guida, mentre il secondo dormiva placidamente tra le braccia di una ragazza con una benda sull’occhio destro.  
  
Quando si presentarono a fare il check-in, l’agglomerato di persone si zittì e un uomo dai corti baffi neri si fece avanti per rivolgersi alla signorina che li osservava smarrita e confusa dall’altra parte del bancone.  
  
"Buongiorno, dovrebbe esserci una prenotazione per otto a nome Cavallone."  
  
"B-buongiorno… controllo subito." balbettò la donna, per poi mettersi al lavoro. "Eccola." annunciò qualche attimo dopo. "Volo per l’Italia per otto persone. Corretto?" domandò poi, ottenendo un assenso. "Benissimo. Queste sono le carte d’imbarco, troverete il vostro volo all’uscita cinque." spiegò, porgendo i documenti all’uomo. "I bagagli potete posarli qui uno per volta, se saranno inferiori a un certo peso potrete portarli a bordo."  
  
Terminata la trafila delle valigie, il gruppo in partenza si avviò al gate che era stato loro indicato, seguiti dagli amici che sarebbero rimasti in Giappone ad attendere il loro ritorno.  
  
"Buona fortuna Tsuna-kun." esordì Kyoko, prima di lasciargli un rapido bacio sulla guancia. "Torna presto, e non preoccuparti per tua madre, passeremo a farle compagnia."  
  
Il castano annuì, sorridendole e senza cedere all’imbarazzo che l’avrebbe travolto come una valanga se non si fosse trovato in Hyper-mode.  
  
"Anche Haru passerà a trovare Sawada-san!" esclamò Miura, donando un ampio sorriso al ragazzo.  
  
"Ovviamente anche noi faremo la nostra parte, parti tranquillo otouto." aggiunse Cavallone Decimo.  
  
"Grazie a tutti." replicò Tsuna, per poi voltarsi e avviarsi lungo il corridoio che lo avrebbe portato sull’aereo, accompagnato dai suoi Guardiani e dal suo insegnante.  
  
  
Nonostante i leggeri intoppi avuti con la partenza -i manganelli di Hibari e il piccolo Hibird posato sulla sua spalla-, rapidamente risolti grazie a Reborn e probabilmente al repentino intervento della Famiglia Cavallone in aeroporto, erano decollati senza ritardo e il volo procedeva in maniera assolutamente tranquilla. Era bastata un’occhiata decisa del loro Cielo a convincere tutti i Guardiani a starsene buoni e quieti almeno fino all’atterraggio. Ora, ognuno era preso da se stesso: c’era chi guardava fuori dal finestrino, chi leggeva o ascoltava musica e chi dormiva. Anche Tsunayoshi aveva ceduto al sonno, subito seguito da Lambo, che aveva gattonato fino al suo grembo per riaddormentarsi tra le sue braccia, che lo avevano accolto forse inconsciamente.  
  
Seduto accanto a lui, l’Arcobaleno del Sole osservava con grande soddisfazione il suo giovane allievo, che in un tempo relativamente breve, era riuscito a trovare un ottimo equilibrio interiore. Fissò per qualche secondo la danzante fiamma arancione che gli brillava sulla fronte, per poi scendere a osservare il viso del ragazzo, rilassato come poche volte l’aveva visto.  
  
Annuì a se stesso, dicendosi che sì, erano sulla strada giusta e si stavano muovendo più che bene in quella situazione spinosa che gli era caduta all’improvviso tra le mani. Nonostante le parole del futuro Vongola Decimo, il killer si sentiva stranamente ottimista, ed era certo che il suo studente se la sarebbe cavata egregiamente anche in quest’occasione.  
  


***

  
_[Aquarion EVOL - Unforgettable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXhfFDIDyh4)_  
  
Quando giunsero a Villa Vongola, era quasi mezzogiorno. Il sole splendeva sulla fiera magione, illuminandone i giardini profumati e variopinti, e riflettendosi sulle grandi finestre; quella visione degna di un dipinto d’alto valore li accolse con calore, come se li avesse attesi per anni e anni. Quando scesero dalle macchine, nessun servitore mancò di salutare i nuovi arrivati e di dimostrare il proprio rispetto per il futuro Boss, di cui avevano già udito le numerose gesta e di quanto nobile fosse il suo comportamento, sicuramente degno dell’attuale capo.  
  
"Benvenuti." li accolse una giovane cameriera dalla lunga treccia bionda, parlando un giapponese quasi perfetto, macchiato unicamente dall’accento italiano, e mostrando un gentile sorriso. "Io sono Marianna e sono stata incaricata di occuparmi di voi. Seguitemi prego, vi condurrò alle vostre stanze." spiegò, chinando il capo e facendo loro un cenno con la mano destra.  
  
Sempre a capo del gruppo e affiancato dal suo insegnante, Sawada andò dietro alla donna su per la rampa di scale che si trovava di fronte all’entrata e poi lungo un corridoio luminoso su cui si affacciavano numerose stanze chiuse. Nonostante il chiasso che avevano fatto fino a poco prima in auto, ora tutti i Guardiani tacevano, se per rispetto o meno, questo Tsuna non poteva saperlo, ma poteva indovinare che molti fossero incuriositi, mentre uno in particolare doveva essere teso e nervoso man mano che si addentravano in quella grande casa avvolta da un silenzio quasi assordante. Percepiva benissimo la Tempesta alle sue spalle, che respirava così piano da non farsi sentire e che camminava al suo stesso ritmo per confondere i loro passi. Si girò appena a guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio, attirandone l’attenzione in un attimo. Gli sorrise, incoraggiante, comunicandogli con una rapida ma decisa occhiata che andava tutto bene e che poteva rilassarsi come gli altri. Gokudera arrossì e si grattò la punta del naso, mentre annuiva in maniera impercettibile per farsi notare unicamente dal suo Cielo, che tornò a guardare avanti a sé.  
  
Svoltarono angoli e salirono altre scale fino a mancarne il conto e perdendo l’orientamento. Probabilmente nessuno di loro sarebbe stato in grado di uscire da solo dalla villa, ma la maggior parte di loro sospettava che quell’intricata planimetria servisse per confondere eventuali nemici particolarmente agguerriti che erano riusciti a superare le difese esterne.  
  
"Eccoci arrivati." annunciò Marianna, fermandosi all’improvviso al centro di un corridoio con il pavimento rivestito da una moquette purpurea, occupato da dieci camere, cinque per lato. "Le stanze sono perfettamente identiche, scegliete pure quella che più vi aggrada. Tra un’ora tornerò a prendervi per scortarvi in sala da pranzo. Sawada-sama-"  
  
"Tsuna è sufficiente." la interruppe lui.  
  
"Tsunayoshi-sama, allora." riprese la bionda senza abbandonare il sorriso, lasciando intendere che non poteva permettersi di più. "Ho ricevuto delle istruzioni diverse per lei. Tra pochi minuti Coyote-san verrà a prenderla su richiesta del Nono, che desidera parlarle prima di pranzo."  
  
"Vuole parlare con Tsuna da solo?" domandò Reborn.  
  
La donna annuì. "Così mi è stato riferito. Non credo che i piani siano cambiati, ma può sempre chiedere conferma a Coyote-san."  
  
"D’accordo, grazie Marianna." disse l’Arcobaleno, seguendo l’allievo nella camera che aveva designato come propria e che si trovava quasi al centro del corridoio.  
  
"Dovere, Reborn-sama. A più tardi." si congedò, inchinandosi leggermente per poi allontanarsi verso chissà dove.  
  
"Io prendo la stanza accanto a quella del Decimo." annunciò Gokudera, fiondandosi nella stanza più vicina all’ingresso della zona.  
  
"Io quella dall’altro lato allora!" esclamò Yamamoto, incamminandosi con la solita spensieratezza.  
  
"Lambo-san vuole stare con Chrome-chan!" dichiarò il bambino stretto tra le braccia della Nebbia, che gli sorrise dolcemente in approvazione, dopodiché entrò nella stanza di fronte a quella della Tempesta.  
  
Ryohei si guardò attorno per un paio di secondi, poi spalancò la porta attigua a quella dell’unica ragazza presente. "Questa stanza è estremamente enorme! Ehi Hibari! Che ne dici se-" s’interruppe immediatamente il Guardiano del Sole, quando notò il presidente del Comitato Disciplinare sparire all’interno della camera più lontana nel mutismo più totale. "Hibari! Potevi almeno finire di ascoltarmi!"  
  
  
Si sdraiò con un sospiro sul grande letto a baldacchino, allargando le braccia e stendendo per bene i muscoli doloranti e tesi.  
  
"Tutto bene?" domandò l’Arcobaleno, sedendosi accanto al castano.  
  
"Sì… Sono solo stanco." rispose atono il ragazzo, liberando un piccolo sbadiglio.  
  
"Il volo è stato pesante e ora comincerai a risentire del fuso orario." osservò il killer. "Non sembri in pensiero per l’incontro con il Nono."  
  
"Dovrei?" replicò Tsuna. "Ci ho pensato a lungo in questi giorni, non ha senso arrabbiarsi. Il Nono ha sigillato la mia Fiamma perché voleva solo il mio bene, dubito fortemente che volesse arrivare fino a questo punto."  
  
Il bambino annuì e mostrò un sorrisetto. "Bravo Tsuna."  
  
Un paio di secchi colpi alla porta mise in allerta entrambi gli occupanti della stanza.  
  
"Avanti." fece il Cielo, mettendosi a sedere.  
  
L’uscio si aprì un istante dopo, mostrando la figura di uomo alto e possente con il viso incorniciato dai capelli grigi, come i corti baffi che gli sormontavano le labbra.  
  
"Coyote-san." disse il giovane, salutando il Guardiano con un cenno del capo.  
  
"Tsunayoshi-sama, sono venuto a prenderla." asserì l’anziana Tempesta con voce roca ma gentile.  
  
"D’accordo." replicò il castano, alzandosi del tutto. "Ci vediamo dopo Reborn."  
  
"Vuoi che venga con te?" chiese, anche se sapeva già la risposta che avrebbe ottenuto.  
  
"Non è necessario, però vorrei chiederti un favore."  
  
L’insegnante inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso dalla richiesta. "Dimmi pure."  
  
"Tieni d’occhio Gokudera-kun, l’ho visto nervoso."  
  
"Sarà fatto." sorrise Reborn, guardando il suo studente mentre s’incamminava al fianco di Coyote.  
  


***

_[Sousei no Aquarion - The Baron and The Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwCDMNfd1eQ)_  
  
  
Al sentire lo scatto della porta che si apriva, Timoteo fremette per un solo secondo, prima di dare le spalle alla finestra e voltarsi per dare il benvenuto al suo ospite. Lo aveva già visto mentre scendeva dalla macchina, ma quando si ritrovò a osservare così da vicino la Fiamma del futuro Boss, non riuscì a non trattenere il fiato. Era stupefacente quanto fosse cresciuta dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista durante la battaglia per gli anelli, soprattutto considerando che era ancora sigillata, ma ancora più incredibile era la sua purezza, paragonabile unicamente a quella del Primo.  
  
Guardò in silenzio il ragazzo che gli stava davanti, ricambiando l’occhiata di quelle iridi arancioni così inaspettatamente tranquille e per nulla oscurate dalla rabbia o dall’odio che si era aspettato di ricevere. Si chiese se non fossero semplicemente celati da qualche parte, nelle profondità del cuore del giovane Cielo, in attesa di essere liberati al momento opportuno. Studiò l’espressione del quindicenne e scorrendone i tratti del viso notò immediatamente i segni della stanchezza che tentava di nascondere.  
  
"Benvenuto in Italia, Tsunayoshi." lo salutò con un sorriso, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi sul divanetto presente nella stanza. "Il volo è andato bene?"  
  
"Direi di sì, Nono." rispose il castano, sedendosi. "Ho dormito quasi per tutto il tempo." aggiunse poi, guardando l’anziano negli occhi.  
  
"Capisco. E da quanto tempo hai le fiamme attive?" chiese ancora, prendendo posto accanto a lui.  
  
"Credo… Poco più di venti ore."  
  
"Capisco. Se vuoi"  
  
"No." si permise di interromperlo. "Non posso spegnerle ora, forse dopo, a pranzo." affermò. "Grazie comunque, per avermelo chiesto." aggiunse, donando all’uomo un leggero sorriso.  
  
"Capisco." ripeté Timoteo, prima di abbassare lievemente lo sguardo. "Io devo chiederti scusa, Tsunayoshi." disse con voce colma di dispiacere. "Quando dieci anni fa sigillai la tua Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio, lo feci pensando alla tua sicurezza e alla tua serenità. Se non l’avessi fatto, probabilmente avresti fatto la stessa fine dei miei figli prima o poi, e non potevo permetterlo.  
  
"Se avessi saputo che la mia scelta sarebbe diventata un tale fardello per te, sicuramente avrei preso un’altra strada." spiegò, per poi tornare a fissare le iridi color arancio, trovandole ferme e inespressive. "Perdonami Tsunayoshi."  
  
"Non c’è nulla da perdonare." esordì Vongola Decimo dopo qualche secondo, prendendo una mano dell’altro tra le proprie. "E non c’è nulla per cui chiedere perdono. All’inizio, lo ammetto, ero furente, ma mai ho pensato che la colpa fosse sua, Nono. Mai." disse con voce calma. "Da quando è cominciata questa storia, ci ho riflettuto molto e ho capito quale fosse il suo intento.  
  
"Nono… _Nonno*_ …" si corresse, concedendosi quella piccola libertà per un momento per far comprendere appieno la propria sincera convinzione. "Non c’è davvero nulla per cui chiedere scusa." terminò, sgranando gli occhi l’attimo seguente.  
  
L’anziano mafioso, infatti, l’aveva tirato a sé e lo stava abbracciando con dolcezza, come un tesoro prezioso che si ha timore di veder sparire. Superata la sorpresa, il ragazzo ricambiò la stretta, posando il viso sulla spalla dell’anziano quando sentì una mano carezzargli la nuca.  
  
"Grazie Tsunayoshi… Grazie."  
  
"Tsuna è sufficiente." avvertì con un sorriso.  
  
Timoteo rise, allontanandosi da quello che considerava un vero e proprio nipote. "Mi piace così tanto il tuo nome per intero." si giustificò, come un bimbo che stava cercando una scusa per la marachella compiuta.  
  


***

  
_[Rogue Galaxy - A Masked Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5Ss7HPzFYA)_  
  
Trascorsero un paio di giorni dall’arrivo della decima generazione a Villa Vongola e finalmente giunse il mattino tanto atteso con più o meno nervosismo da tutti gli interessati e dal Nono e i suoi. Quel lasso di tempo era servito per concedere al Decimo e ai suoi Guardiani di riprendersi dalle fatiche e i fastidi del lungo viaggio e per permettere a chi di dovere di completare i preparativi in vista dello scioglimento.  
  
Infine, alle dieci in punto, Coyote andò a prendere i ragazzi, che lo seguirono in silenzio in un’ala sconosciuta della grande villa. Attraversarono alcuni corridoi privi di finestre e giunsero fino a un ascensore dalle porte metalliche tinte di un giallo pallido come le pareti circostanti. Ci entrarono tranquillamente tutti quanti, poi l’anziana Tempesta posò il pollice su un sensore della pulsantiera, che brillò di verde, e premette il tasto per il terzo piano interrato.  
  
Man mano che l’elevatore divorava livelli verso il basso, Tsunayoshi sentiva l’ansia salire come la marea, insieme al gelo della paura, che sembrava avvolgerlo dalle dita dei piedi fino al centro del petto, dove si manifestava con tutto il suo peso. Deglutì a vuoto, prendendo un profondo respiro per tentare di calmarsi, ma servì a poco e si ritrovò a stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
  
"Decimo." la voce del suo braccio destro lo fece sussultare e quando si girò a guardarlo incrociò le proprie iridi marroni con due color smeraldo stranamente ferme e decise. "Andrà tutto bene Decimo."  
  
"Gokudera ha ragione." intervenne la Pioggia, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e donandogli un sorriso rassicurante. "Fidati di noi Tsuna."  
  
Il Guardiano del Cielo non poté fare altro che ricambiare quel sorriso e annuire ai suoi migliori amici, o almeno ci provò. Infatti, tutto ciò che gli uscì furono solamente una sorta di smorfia e un rapido cenno. Non c’era niente da fare, lo capirono tutti e tre. Per quanto Sawada si fidasse di loro, per quanto provassero a tranquillizzarlo, non riusciva in alcun modo a mettere un freno alla paura. Il pensiero di doversi confrontare con qualcosa di conosciuto e ignoto al tempo stesso lo terrorizzava, specialmente sapendo cosa sarebbe accaduto durante la sua battaglia interiore.  
  
All’improvviso, la campanella dell’ascensore trillò e le porte si aprirono su un corridoio illuminato da una serie di faretti dalla fredda luce bianca. Senza perdere minuti preziosi si avviarono, e di questo Tsuna ne fu grato: prima cominciavano e prima tutto sarebbe finito.  
  
"Sembra di essere tornati alla base Vongola del futuro." osservò Ryohei, guardandosi attorno e trovando molte somiglianze con il luogo in cui avevano dimorato durante l’ultima avventura.  
  
"In effetti, la base di Namimori è stata costruita prendendo questa come modello. Me lo disse Giannini al mio arrivo nel futuro." spiegò l’Arcobaleno.  
  
"Siamo arrivati." annunciò Coyote, avvicinandosi a una doppia porta, che si aprì non appena furono a un passo di distanza.  
  
La stanza che li accolse poteva definirsi solamente enorme. Somigliante all’interno di un grande cubo dalle facce grigie, anch’essa ricordava in tutto e per tutto la sala in cui Tsuna si era allenato durante il viaggio nel futuro. Al centro esatto del locale si trovava il Nono in compagnia degli altri suoi Guardiani. Il capo della Famiglia Vongola rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile al suo successore, ma l’espressione mesta che gli adombrava il volto gli fece capire che comprendeva appieno il suo stato d’animo, perché era lo stesso che gli stringeva il petto.  
  
"Molto bene." esordì, quando tutti gli furono attorno. "Direi di cominciare, sei d’accordo Tsunayoshi?" domandò, ottenendo un muto assenso.  
  
Passando lo scettro nella mano sinistra, Timoteo allungò la dritta verso la fronte del ragazzo e infuse nell’indice la propria Fiamma.  
  
"F-farà male?" chiese il quindicenne in un tremante sussurro, che a nessuno sfuggì.  
  
"Ci vorrà solo un attimo." rispose però il Nono, prima di posare il polpastrello sulla pelle di Tsuna.  
  
Il giovane Cielo percepì un calore soffice e amichevole diffondersi per tutte le sue membra. Si spinse ovunque, dall’esterno all’interno, toccando ogni punto del suo essere fino al più profondo e nascosto, dove nulla sarebbe mai potuto giungere tranne la sua stessa coscienza. A un tratto avvertì una scossa, che lo fece sobbalzare e compì un passo indietro per evitare di cadere.  
  
Sospirò profondamente e sbatté le palpebre, come per schiarirsi la vista. Iniziò a sentirsi assurdamente leggero, come se di colpo avesse perso dieci chili o più. Il ragazzo osservò le proprie mani come se le vedesse per la prima volta e inclinò la testa da un lato, confuso. A quella buffa sensazione di leggerezza, si unì uno strano prurito sulla nuca, che ben presto prese a pungolarlo, come un ago che picchia ripetutamente su una superficie solida. Capì che il suo super-intuito stava cercando di comunicargli qualcosa, ma non riusciva a comprendere a cosa si riferisse. Stava bene, no?  
  
"Oi, Tsuna." chiamò Reborn, inquieto, puntando gli occhi scuri sull’allievo.  
  
Allora il castano alzò il capo, guardando l’Arcobaleno, ma durò un solo effimero istante perché la sua attenzione fu immediatamente attratta da un’altra persona. Quando le sue iridi color cioccolato si posarono sulla figura di Timoteo l’inferno aprì i propri cancelli.  
  
 _[Final Fantasy IX - Immoral Melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrG1IGNjl4Q)_  
  
Spalancò occhi e bocca e crollò in ginocchio, privo di fiato, come se gli avessero tirato un pugno esattamente al centro del petto. Quel colpo però sembrava venire dall’ _interno_ , si accorse con orrore. Inatteso, giunse il secondo che lo lasciò di nuovo boccheggiante. Tossì per poi sollevare il viso e subito dopo l’intero corpo, costringendosi a tornare in piedi. Artigliò la maglietta che aveva addosso in un punto a caso, uno valeva l’altro, poiché gli sembrò che ogni sua cellula avesse iniziato a bruciare.  
  
Si sforzò di guardare avanti a sé. Cercò i propri amici, il suo insegnante, supplicando perché lo aiutassero, ma anche se erano lì davanti a lui -lo sapeva che c’erano, ne era più che sicuro-, non riusciva a vedere nient’altro che Vongola Nono.  
  


_Vongola Nono._

A quel punto si sentì travolgere da una rabbia cieca e un odio così intenso che superarono di gran lunga i sentimenti e le emozioni che aveva provato nella battaglia contro Byakuran. No, non avevano nulla a che spartire con ciò che lo stava affogando in quel momento, quelle erano bazzecole, ridicolaggini.

Quella era _rabbia_ vera. Un ruggito tumultuoso che avrebbe abbattuto qualsiasi muro senza alcuno sforzo.

Quello era _odio_ puro. Un viscido catrame appiccicoso che si stava rapidamente sostituendo al suo sangue.

Una coppia formidabile e invincibile, che avrebbe potuto conquistare tutto, piegare chiunque al proprio volere, ma soprattutto, avrebbe potuto uccidere senza alcuno sforzo per poi _riderne_.

Infine, arrivò l’ultima possente ondata.

Percepì finalmente una presenza, estranea e nota al contempo, che gli stava occupando la mente come se avesse intenzione di sostituirlo.

"Va’ via!" gridò Tsuna, stringendosi il petto con forza, fino ad affondare le unghie nella schiena, passando attraverso la maglietta. "Sbrigati!" urlò ancora, puntando gli occhi ora color arancio in quelli scuri di Timoteo, che annuì e si allontanò in fretta.

L’essere che stava cercando d’impossessarsi del suo corpo, però, sembrò contrariato da quella fuga e lo spinse a inseguire Vongola Nono, indicandolo come una preda. Il giovane Cielo si oppose con tutto se stesso, o con ciò che ne restava, e cadde in ginocchio, gridando e gemendo di rabbia, dolore e odio.

Dopo quella che gli parve un’eternità, udì e percepì una specie di scatto, come quello di un interruttore, e la luce si spense lasciandolo in balia di un buio rovente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, eccoci qua.  
> Partendo dai dettagli, avrete notato l'asterisco accanto alla parola "Nonno" durante l'incontro tra Tsuna e Timoteo: qui mi sono rifatta a una parte del manga che segue la saga del futuro. Cercherò di dire il necessario senza spoilerare nulla a riguardo. Tsuna a un certo punto incontra il Nono e lo chiama nonno per errore, perché gli ricorda tantissimo il nonnino con cui giocava quando era piccolo. Ora, dato che in questa fic ho reso DameTsuna un tantino più sveglio, gli ho fatto fare due più due e ha fatto il collegamento tra quanto sta succedendo ora e i suoi ricordi sul fantomatico nonnino. Spero che sia tutto chiaro x3  
> Poi... beh, kaboom.  
> Un grazie superspeciale a GhostClimber per tutti i commenti che mi ha lasciato finora e tutti gli apprezzamenti per questa storia. Grazie ♥ Spero che questo capitolo ti sia piaciuto come gli altri! :3  
> A presto con il prossimo capitolo!


	9. La Fiamma del Cielo

**Capitolo IX - La Fiamma del Cielo**

[_Final Fantasy IX - Iifa Tree_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6Dczx19bI8)  
  
Non appena il ragazzo si allontanò, Timoteo stesso indietreggiò d’istinto e sollevò lo scettro, ponendolo a difesa del proprio corpo. In un attimo, i suoi Guardiani gli furono accanto, ma nessuno di loro, come gli altri presenti nella stanza, aveva osato distogliere lo sguardo dal futuro Boss.  
  
Il quindicenne appariva smarrito e confuso, mentre l’anziano Vongola sentiva crescere un’inquietudine spinosa, che lo fece sudare freddo. Comprese che _quella_ era la vera calma che precedeva lo scoppio della tempesta e non ci volle molto perché quest’ultima cominciasse a mostrare le prime avvisaglie. La Fiamma sulla fronte di Sawada non era presente e anche i suoi occhi erano del loro colore naturale, ma tutt’attorno al suo corpo iniziò a manifestarsi un alone tinto d’arancio, che pulsava con intensità crescente, dando l’impressione di qualcosa intento a risvegliarsi.  
  
"Oi Tsuna." chiamò il killer, cercando lo sguardo del suo studente. "Mi senti?" domandò, mentre Leon si tramutava in pistola, eseguendo un suo ordine silenzioso.  
  
Tremò quando vide gli occhi del suo DameTsuna. Erano opachi, come se fossero coperti da un velo, ma allo stesso tempo vigili, e comprese immediatamente cosa stava per accadere.  
  
"Nono, è meglio se-" esordì, ma s’interruppe quando il giovane Cielo si accasciò su se stesso, tossendo, senza fiato per un’ondata di dolore giunta da chissà dove.  
  
"Decimo!" urlò Hayato, avanzando di un passo.  
  
"Fermati Gokudera!" lo ammonì l’Arcobaleno.  
  
"Reborn-san, ma…"  
  
"Stagli alla larga. Tsuna ora non può sentirti." disse, guardando il diretto interessato che era tornato in posizione eretta con il volto trasfigurato da un terrore indescrivibile.  
  
"Va’ via!" urlò Sawada, fissando Timoteo con le iridi arancioni. "Sbrigati!" aggiunse, prima di crollare ancora una volta sulle proprie ginocchia.  
  
"Coyote!" chiamò il bambino, cominciando ad avviarsi in direzione della porta. "Dobbiamo andarcene!"  
  
"Nono, Reborn ha ragione. Dobbiamo fare presto." concordò l’anziana Tempesta, stringendo il polso del proprio Boss, che annuì e lo seguì senza più voltarsi indietro.  
  
Un grido più alto dei precedenti si diffuse per l’intera sala e tutti i Guardiani, Hibari compreso, sussultarono a causa di esso e di ciò che stava accadendo davanti ai loro occhi. L’intera figura del loro Cielo era ormai avvolta dalle Fiamme dell’Ultimo Desiderio, che bruciavano come un grande rogo, ampliandosi e allungandosi sempre di più. Con esse crebbero le urla del castano, ora talmente rannicchiato da apparire come una forma indefinita attraverso le roventi lingue arancioni sfumate di giallo.  
  
I sei elementi osservarono con sentimenti diversi il risveglio di quel potere incredibilmente grande, che dava l’unica l’impressione di essere incontrollabile. Il solo a non provare paura né orrore era il presidente del Comitato Disciplinare, che anzi si concesse un sorrisino quasi compiaciuto e impaziente, poiché avrebbe potuto confrontarsi con qualcuno più forte di Genkishi, la Corona Funebre Reale. Impugnò i tonfa, pronto a dar battaglia all’erbivoro, che forse stava per dimostrarsi un _carnivoro_.  
  
Gli altri Guardiani spinti da un improvviso istinto di sopravvivenza, lo imitarono poco dopo, tranne il piccolo Lambo, che si strinse al collo della Nebbia, cercando protezione.  
  
"Che succede a Tsuna-nii?" domandò il bambino con occhi tremanti.  
  
Nessuno però fu in grado di rispondergli. Nessuno riuscì a comporre nemmeno un pensiero perché le grida del loro Cielo erano così intense da sovrastare qualsiasi cosa.  
  
[ _Final Fantasy IX - Kuja's Theme_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2spjqRmQGRA)  
  
Dopo molti minuti che sembrarono durare ore, i gemiti e le urla scemarono fino a zittirsi del tutto. Le fiamme si ritirarono rapidamente, tornando con docilità nel corpo da cui erano uscite, manifestandosi unicamente sulla fronte del loro padrone.  
  
Passò un solo istante, e il castano si rialzò, lentamente, senza il minimo tremore o cenno di debolezza. Donò all’ambiente circostante uno sguardo di sufficienza, quasi annoiato, dopodiché chiuse gli occhi e prese un lungo e profondo respiro, come se non avesse potuto farlo per molto tempo.  
  
"Finalmente un po’ d’aria fresca…" mormorò una voce fredda e cupa, ben diversa da quella che i Guardiani della decima generazione erano abituati a sentire quando il loro Cielo era in Hyper-mode.  
  
Gokudera deglutì, incerto. "Decimo…?"  
  
"Mh?" fece Sawada, posando gli occhi arancioni sui sei che aveva di fronte. "Ah, siete voi." costatò con superiorità. "Spiacente, Tsunayoshi al momento non è disponibile." proseguì, riprendendo a guardarsi in giro, come alla ricerca di qualcosa. "E non lo sarà per molto tempo."  
  
"Questo è da vedere!" replicò l’italiano, piccato.  
  
"Sì, sì. Come ti pare." disse il quindicenne, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. "Dov’è finito il bastardo?"  
  
"Di chi parli, Tsuna?" domandò con tranquillità la Pioggia.  
  
"Il vecchio bastardo che mi ha sigillato." rispose seccato il ragazzo, per poi fissare il giocatore di baseball. "E ho già detto che non sono Tsunayoshi."  
  
Il moro rise serafico. "Scusa, scusa! Finché sei nel corpo di Tsuna, mi viene difficile chiamarti diversamente!" spiegò, continuando a ridere.  
  
"Yamamoto…" chiamò in un mormorio Gokudera. "Ti sembra il momento per fare un’amichevole conversazione?! Quella cosa ha preso il posto del Decimo!" esclamò poi. "Dobbiamo tirar fuori il Decimo, non fare amicizia con questo qui!"  
  
La fredda risata che scoppiò in replica alle parole del ragazzo, fece rabbrividire tutti i presenti. "Quanta determinazione… Esattamente come mi aspettavo dai _miei_ elementi." commentò il castano. "Io sono la Fiamma del Cielo e come tale, rivendico il possesso delle vostre Fiamme." sentenziò con solennità, guardandoli uno a uno. "E una volta che le avrò ottenute, nulla mi impedirà di uccidere quel bastardo di Vongola Nono. Si pentirà amaramente di avermi sigillato."  
  
"… cosa?" sussurrò Hayato, sconvolto come la maggior parte degli amici.  
  
Sapevano che la Fiamma del Cielo avrebbe cercato di impadronirsi delle loro per accrescere il suo potere, ma non sapevano nulla di quella malsana rivalsa nei confronti di Timoteo. Soprattutto Hayato era convinto che se avesse saputo qualcosa del genere, il loro futuro Boss gliel’avrebbe detto. Possibile che non sapesse nulla nemmeno lui? Possibile che la sua Famiglia non gli avesse detto di questo risvolto inatteso?  
  
All’improvviso, però, il braccio destro di Vongola Decimo comprese: il loro Cielo era spaventato al solo pensiero di quanto stava succedendo, se avesse anche saputo del coinvolgimento del Nono probabilmente non si sarebbe più dato pace. E subito dopo, l’espressione terrorizzata di Sawada apparve nella sua mente, seguita dall’ordine di fuga perentorio che aveva gridato all’attuale capo dei Vongola. Di nuovo, l’italiano capì. Capì che anche quella sfaccettatura era stata rimossa dai suoi ricordi. Per un attimo, Hayato si chiese come funzionasse quel meccanismo di rimozione selettiva delle memorie, ma la voce dell’avversario lo riportò alla realtà.  
  
"Perché così stupito Guardiano della Tempesta?" domandò la Fiamma. "Credevi che fossi un’entità sciocca e primitiva che mira unicamente a ottenere più potere per compiacere se stessa? Quale mente ridotta possiedi…" commentò con sufficienza. "Rivoglio ciò che mi appartiene e desidero vendetta.  
  
"Sinceramente credevo che ci sarebbero voluti molti anni per crescere abbastanza da rompere il sigillo, ma sono una Fiamma paziente. Se non fosse arrivato l’Arcobaleno, sarei rimasto in attesa fino al momento propizio, ma grazie a tutte le battaglie che Tsunayoshi ha sostenuto, a tutto l’allenamento a cui s’è sottoposto, e grazie alla cerimonia di successione, quasi forzata dal futuro Guardiano della Nuvola, ho potuto crescere con una rapidità incredibile!" spiegò ghignando e puntando una mano in avanti. "Vedete di morire in fretta, ok?" disse poi, lanciando una fiammata in direzione dei ragazzi che sgranarono gli occhi e indietreggiarono immediatamente.  
  
Il castano assunse un’espressione dura e insoddisfatta quando vide tutti i Guardiani svanire in piccole vampate color indaco, come fantasmi scacciati da un incubo. Abbassò il braccio e si girò, dando le spalle al punto che stava guardando in precedenza e fissando i sei, ora circondati da alcuni pannelli circolari infusi di Fiamme scarlatte.  
  
"I miei complimenti Guardiana della Nebbia, non mi sono accorto della tua illusione fino all’ultimo." disse il quindicenne, gettando un’occhiata penetrante alla ragazza che strinse la presa sul proprio tridente. "La tua Fiamma sarà la prima che mi riprenderò."

  
***

[ _Fairy Tail - Midnight Mezameru_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8cT6RgZ28o)   
  


_Schiuse un occhio con un certo sforzo e si guardò attorno, ma non distinse granché. Si trovava in uno spazio apparentemente senza fondo, tinto di mille sfumature d’arancione e giallo, che cambiavano e s’illuminavano, intrecciandosi e mescolandosi, a intervalli irregolari. Sentiva di conoscere quel luogo, ma allo stesso tempo gli era sconosciuto._

_Scavò nella propria memoria, cercando di acciuffare i ricordi degli ultimi momenti che aveva vissuto prima di perdere i sensi, ma nulla giunse al suo richiamo._

_"Ciao Tsunayoshi, ti sei svegliato." pronunciò una voce tranquilla, attirando la sua attenzione._

_Di fronte a lui, che lo guardava dall’alto in basso con un sorriso di cortesia, c’era una sua perfetta copia di quando entrava in Hyper-mode. Tentò di alzarsi, ma si sentì come avvolto dalla melassa. Finalmente gli fu chiaro il perché fosse riuscito ad aprire un occhio solo: metà del suo viso, del torace, e il resto del corpo erano immersi in una pozza di una sostanza talmente densa da non permettergli di muovere neanche un dito. Afferrò il bordo di quella sorta di buca con la mano libera e tentò di tirarsene fuori, ma non si smosse neanche di un centimetro._

_"È inutile che ti affanni tanto." ridacchiò l’altro ragazzo, chinandosi su di lui. "Ti ho perfettamente in pugno."_

_"… chi sei tu?" domandò a fatica._

_"Davvero non l’hai capito? Andiamo Tsunayoshi, lo sai benissimo chi sono." rispose donandogli un sorriso accomodante._

_All’improvviso, la sua mente fu invasa dalle immagini degli ultimi avvenimenti: l’indice del Nono che si posava sulla fronte, il dolore che l’aveva scosso dall’interno del suo stesso corpo, l’irrefrenabile desiderio di uccidere Timoteo. Sawada sgranò l’occhio sinistro e fissò l’altro se stesso con terrore. "Tu… Tu sei la Fiamma…"_

_"Risposta esatta."_

_"Dove siamo? Cos’è successo ai miei amici?" domandò velocemente, mentre cercava di muoversi._

_"Calma, calma. Ci troviamo nella tua testa." spiegò, picchiandosi una tempia con l’indice. "Più precisamente nel posto più recondito, dove il vecchio bastardo mi ha sigillato. Quanto ai tuoi amici…" proseguì, lasciando la frase in sospeso per poi girarsi verso una sorta di finestra che Tsuna era sicuro, prima non c’era._

_Era tonda, da poco più di un metro di diametro, dai bordi sfrangiati e tremolanti, come la fiamma di una candela, e tramite essa il futuro Boss dei Vongola vide il realizzarsi delle sue paure più grandi. Le sue mani avvolte dalle fiamme che colpivano i suoi amici, le persone più preziose che avesse al mondo. Con orrore, vide una lingua di fuoco travolgere la schiena di Chrome, che si era voltata per proteggere il piccolo Lambo, stretto tra le sue braccia. Ryohei si mise subito in mezzo, spazzando via l’attacco con la Fiamma del Sole e la sua Box Arma, ma fu lui alla fine a cadere nel tranello. Si ritrovò circondato da un muro infuocato e schiacciato a terra dalla pressione che la Fiamma del Cielo esercitava su di lui._

_"Cosa stai facendo?!" urlò Tsuna. "Fermati! Lascialo stare!"_

_La personificazione della Fiamma del Cielo rise di gusto a quelle parole, liberando una risata fredda e graffiante per le orecchie del castano. "Te lo scordi." pronunciò infine, svanendo nel nulla. "Ti lascio a guardare lo spettacolo, ok? Direi che è arrivato il tuo turno di stare a guardare senza alcuna possibilità d’intervenire."_

***

[ _Final Fantasy IX - Battle Theme 2_ ](https://youtu.be/PMliTz9wrq8)

Gokudera serrò i denti, maledicendosi. Non aveva reagito abbastanza rapidamente e il sistema C.A.I. non era arrivato in tempo a proteggere i suoi compagni. Ora la Guardiana della Nebbia giaceva a terra con la schiena bruciata, il giovane Bovino si disperava, seduto accanto a lei, nel tentativo di svegliarla e farla rialzare, e Sasagawa era al centro di quella colonna infuocata, nascosto alla loro vista.

"Erbivoro." lo chiamò la Nuvola, facendolo voltare. "Dobbiamo attaccare." affermò, mentre la sua Box Arma gli saliva in spalla con uno squittio.

"Hibari ha ragione." disse Takeshi, affiancando l’italiano. "Il senpai ha bisogno di noi!"

Ottenuto un cenno d’intesa da Gokudera, il samurai scattò in avanti con la katana sollevata, affiancato dalle sue Box Arma. Poco dopo, un vero e proprio fiume d’acqua si abbatté sulle Fiamme del Cielo e a quel punto, Hibari scagliò la sua offensiva e una violacea sfera coperta di spuntoni si scontrò col muro arancione, che resistette sfrigolando. Infine, fu la Tempesta a intervenire, mutando la propria arma nell’Arco di G e scagliando una freccia in mezzo agli attacchi dei suoi compagni. L’esplosione che conseguì a quello scontro costrinse i tre Guardiani a indietreggiare, ma sempre con gli occhi puntati sul punto appena colpito, ora coperto da una nube di fumo.

"N-non è possibile…" balbettò Hayato in un sussurro, quando, scomparsa la nuvola scura, vide che sì il loro attacco aveva distrutto la muraglia di fuoco, ma la persona che l’aveva creata era perfettamente incolume.

"Senpai!" urlò invece Takeshi, guardando con orrore il loro Sole.

Privo di sensi e tenuto per il collo, Ryohei giaceva inerme nella stretta della mano avversaria, come una bambola rotta. Il nemico si girò, donando loro uno sguardo di sufficienza e poi un ghigno terrificante, che deformò il viso del loro Cielo.

"Ormai, questo non mi serve più." annunciò, buttando davanti a sé il corpo del boxeur, che cadde pesantemente ai piedi dei suoi amici.

"Testa a prato!" chiamò Hayato, chinandosi accanto al ragazzo più grande.

Lo scosse per una spalla, chiamandolo in continuazione, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. Impaurito, spostò la mano sul collo dell’altro -segnato dalle dita che l’avevano stretto poco prima- e con sollievo percepì le pulsazioni, deboli ma regolari.

"Avevo detto che avrei preso per prima la Nebbia, ma alla fine è stato il Sole a rendersi disponibile." esordì la Fiamma del Cielo, fissando i tre ragazzi, incredibilmente divertito dai loro sguardi di rabbia, quello della Pioggia, soprattutto gli piaceva da morire. "Lascio a voi la scelta, chi è il prossimo a farsi avanti?"

"Pagherai per questo." sibilò Yamamoto, rimettendosi in posizione di attacco. "Ti sconfiggeremo e riporteremo qui Tsuna."

Il castano rise. "Ah, eccola la mia Pioggia, determinata a lavare via ogni dolore." disse soddisfatto. "Vuoi riportare qui Tsunayoshi?" chiese, scuotendo il capo in segno negativo. "Vuoi che ti dica cosa sta facendo adesso, il vostro caro Tsunayoshi?

"Sta piangendo." rivelò con cattiveria senza attendere una risposta, facendo sussultare il giocatore di baseball e Gokudera. "Piange disperato e mi implora di lasciarvi stare, perché è sveglio e sta guardando tutto ciò che sta accadendo qui fuori."

L’argenteo sgranò gli occhi verdi. "Decimo!" gridò l’italiano. "Decimo, se può sentirmi, smetta di piangere! Noi ce la faremo! Sconfiggeremo questo tizio e la tireremo fuori di là!"

"Ed ecco la mia Tempesta." ghignò il Cielo. "Travolgente e impetuosa, sempre in prima linea." aggiunse, per poi innalzare una lingua di fuoco accanto a sé, per proteggersi da un fulmine verde arrivato da dietro le sue spalle. "Oh, il Fulmine vuole forse la mia attenzione." osservò, voltandosi verso il piccolo Lambo, in piedi accanto a Dokuro, entrambi pronti a dar battaglia.

"Il grande Lambo-san non ti permette di usare la faccia di Tsuna-nii!" gridò il bambino. "Lascialo!"

A quelle parole, la Fiamma indurì la propria espressione, fissando il Bovino con occhi a dir poco glaciali. "Che spreco. Il mio prezioso Fulmine in mani del genere…" asserì, incamminandosi e liberando le fiamme arancioni, che lo avvolsero. "Il prossimo elemento che mi riprenderò sarà il Fulmine. Preparati marmocchio insolente."

Alzò il braccio per scagliare il proprio attacco, ma all’improvviso si fermò, sgranando gli occhi. "I-impossibile…" mormorò, fissando il proprio arto, tremante per lo sforzo di muoversi. "Tsunayoshi…"

***

[ _Final Fantasy IX - Memory of That Day_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcMd5Q-xiUA)

_Terrore. Impotenza._

_Queste erano le sensazioni che scuotevano il corpo immobile di Tsuna, ancora bloccato in quella strana pozza. Con l’unica iride aperta lucida di lacrime che gli bagnavano il viso, il quindicenne assistette alla disfatta del suo Guardiano del Sole. Mai negli occhi grigi di Ryohei aveva colto il timore, figuriamoci la paura. Perché nel momento in cui iniziò a essere privato della Fiamma del Sole, ne erano pieni. Pieni di una paura incalcolabile, dovuta alla consapevolezza di essere nettamente inferiore al proprio spietato avversario, che gli sorrideva con malvagità._

_"Onii-san!" urlò Tsuna tra le lacrime, tremando. "Ryohei!" urlò ancora, artigliando il bordo della pozza e cominciando a tirare per uscirne. "Fermati! Ryohei onii-san! Fermati! Lascialo! Ti prego!"_

_L’attimo dopo, però, si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato. Il boxeur aveva abbassato le palpebre e nello stesso momento, lì all’interno della sua mente, era comparso un brillante fuoco fatuo che poteva essere tranquillamente accolto nelle mani chiuse a coppa; pulsante come un cuore e di un allegro giallo pulcino, quella altro non era che la Fiamma del Sole._

_"Ryohei…" soffiò il castano, prima di liberare un grido di pura sofferenza._

_Tsuna si ritrovò ansimante e con la gola bruciante, l’unico occhio libero puntato sulla fiammella galleggiante di fronte a lui e poi sulle immagini di ciò che stava accadendo all’esterno. Scorse il sollievo sul viso del suo braccio destro e comprese che il suo fratellone era ancora vivo. Tuttavia, vide anche le calde iridi di Takeshi riempirsi di rabbia, e l’ostinato silenzio di Hibari, che dietro gli occhi assottigliati annunciava la sua vendetta. Poi, sentì chiara e forte la voce di Hayato che lo rassicurava e che ancora una volta gli chiedeva di fidarsi di loro._

_Infine, esattamente come un fulmine a ciel sereno, quella del suo Guardiano più giovane, che mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto vedere coinvolto in tutta quella faccenda, ancor meno degli altri._

_"Lambo…" mormorò con un sorriso, che si spense, quando udì la minaccia rivoltagli. "No." pronunciò secco. "Non te lo permetterò."_

_Come attratta da una calamita, la Fiamma del Sole corse verso di lui, avvolgendolo e infondendogli nuova forza. Una forza che gli consentì di aggrapparsi al bordo della pozza e romperlo nell’uscirne._

_"Fermati." disse, alzandosi in piedi e puntando gli occhi sulla finestra nel momento in cui il suo alter ego sollevava il braccio. "Fermati!" ripeté urlando e stringendo i pugni._

***

[ _Final Fantasy IX - Freya's Theme_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sruL8SNB32c)

Si fermarono tutti, come se fossero stati congelati, quando videro il corpo del loro amico tremare e barcollare. Lo sentirono tossire e ansimare, ma non osarono avvicinarsi a causa delle fiamme ancora vive e sfrigolanti attorno a lui.

"F-fermati…" balbettò Sawada, alzando il viso e guardandosi in giro. "Non… te lo permetterò…"

"Tsuna…?" chiamò la Pioggia, abbassando la spada. "Tsuna sei tu?"

"Decimo?!" esclamò Gokudera, facendo un passo in avanti.

"No!" lo fermò, puntando i suoi occhi arancioni in quelli verdi dell’altro. "Non avvicinarti!" gridò per poi alzarsi in volo grazie alla propulsione delle fiamme che uscivano dalle sue mani.

Si allontanò da loro nonostante i richiami e prese a guardare tutt’intorno a sé. Doveva andarsene subito. Sentiva la Fiamma del Cielo premere contro la sua coscienza per riprendere il suo posto, ma era ancora indebolita dal suo attacco a sorpresa, e doveva approfittarne. La sua fortuna, però, terminò l’istante che seguì quel pensiero.

"Come hai osato, Tsunayoshi?" tuonò la Fiamma del Cielo all’interno della sua mente, destabilizzandolo e facendogli perdere la concentrazione necessaria a volare.

Cadde a terra, riversando tutto il proprio peso sul braccio sinistro che rispose con un rumore poco rassicurante. Lo ignorò e tornò di nuovo eretto, guardandosi in giro alla ricerca di un modo per fuggire. Doveva fare in fretta. Erano al terzo piano sottoterra, quindi sarebbe dovuto fuggire per forza dal soffitto di quella stanza. Doveva andarsene. Non doveva stare lì un secondo di più. Tremando per lo sforzo di trattenere l’altro se stesso, il castano sollevò le braccia -incurante della scossa di dolore che gli trasmise l’arto sinistro- e le posizionò per poter caricare un X-Burner. Non aveva le cuffie, quindi avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi e sperare di farcela al primo colpo.

"Oi… Sawada…" mormorò il Guardiano del Sole, fermandosi di fronte all’amico. "Dove… pensi di andare… eh?"

Tsunayoshi sussultò e lo fissò con occhi larghi. "Ryohei…"

Stava bene. Gli sorrideva come sempre. Eppure, la gioia di vederlo in piedi, sorretto da un’impassibile Nuvola, non fu abbastanza grande da sconfiggere il terrore che gli attanagliava le viscere al solo pensiero di vederlo ferito nuovamente per mano sua.

"Via!" gridò, agitando il braccio davanti a sé. "Dovete stare lontani!"

"No Tsuna." intervenne il giocatore di baseball. "Noi ti aiuteremo."

Indietreggiò, tremando, finché non sbatté contro l’angolo di quella grande sala.

"Decimo, non la lasceremo solo. Mai." dichiarò Gokudera.

Un violento colpo allo sterno, ricevuto dall’interno, costrinse il futuro Boss dei Vongola ad appoggiarsi totalmente alla parete e a portarsi le mani sul torace. Ancora una volta, sentì la sua coscienza scivolare via, trascinata da una presa serrata e soffocante.

"State lontani!" urlò, mentre le fiamme attorno a lui s’ingrandivano ancora di più, costringendo i Guardiani ad allontanarsi.

Immediatamente, i componenti del sistema C.A.I. si posero a difesa del gruppo, che non fu minimamente sfiorato dall’insaziabile fame di quelle lingue infuocate.

"Scusatemi per l’interruzione." esordì a un tratto il castano, emergendo da quell’inferno color arancio. "Allora… dov’eravamo rimasti?" domandò poi la Fiamma del Cielo, scrutando i propri avversari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Fiamma del Cielo si è risvegliata e si è rivelata spietata e determinata a riavere i suoi elementi per poi vendicarsi di Vongola Nono. Tsuna assiste impotente alla disfatta di Ryohei, ma grazie a questa riesce a riprendere momentaneamente il controllo del suo corpo. Ricordate il sogno/flash back fatto da TsunaTYL all'inizio del capitolo quattro? *concerto di grilli* Good.  
> Ci vediamo presto con il prossimo capitolo!


	10. L'Ultimo Desiderio di Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo lunghissimo~

**Capitolo X - L'ultimo Desiderio di Tsuna**

_[Final Fantasy VIII - The Landing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3v6BtJaBQmo)_  
  
Quando il corpo di Tsuna si avvicinò di un passo, tutti i Guardiani ne fecero uno indietro. Persino Hibari si era unito a loro, mosso dall’istinto di sopravvivenza che si trovava in ogni essere vivente. Il sorriso dolce solo in apparenza che deformava il viso del Guardiano del Cielo era tutto fuorché rassicurante e li fece rabbrividire.  
  
"Accidenti…" disse la Fiamma, portando la mano destra sul braccio sinistro, poco sotto la spalla, per massaggiarlo. "Credo che l’osso sia rotto." rivelò con fredda indifferenza, quasi il braccio non fosse suo, e in certa misura era davvero così. "Ma non è un problema." proseguì, mentre il suo palmo veniva avvolto da una calda fiamma gialla.  
  
"Ma… ma quelle sono…!" balbettò Gokudera, osservando con sincero stupore ciò che stava accadendo davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
"Devo ammetterlo Guardiano, hai cresciuto bene la Fiamma del Sole." asserì il Cielo, terminando di curarsi e puntando gli occhi arancioni in quelli di Ryohei. "Il mio braccio è tornato perfettamente a posto." comunicò poi, muovendo l’arto con naturalezza e senza alcuna difficoltà, lasciando una macchia rossa dove aveva posato il palmo. "Lo stesso non si può dire delle mani. Tsunayoshi ha fatto una grossa sciocchezza a voler concentrare le fiamme per scagliare un attacco simile senza protezioni adeguate."  
  
Nonostante la distanza, i ragazzi videro chiaramente il ventre delle mani del castano: la pelle era bruciata, mostrando sangue e carne viva.  
  
"C-com’è possibile?" domandò Takeshi, serrando la presa sulla katana. "Tsuna non si è mai ferito così, nemmeno quando ancora non aveva i guanti… Come-"  
  
"È più semplice di quel che credi, Guardiano della Pioggia." lo interruppe la Fiamma. "Tsunayoshi non stava usando un attacco debole, voleva usare l’X-Burner per aprirsi un varco e fuggire." spiegò. "Ammirevole il desiderio di proteggervi, ma stupido, visto che ha finito col farsi male."  
  
"… perché non le hai curate?" chiese Sasagawa, deglutendo e stringendo la spalla di Kyoya.  
  
Il ragazzo mostrò un ghigno ancora più spaventoso dei precedenti. "Perché sarebbe inutile." dichiarò, sollevando le braccia nella posa per la tecnica appena menzionata. "Le curerò a lavoro finito."  
  
Le fiamme morbide apparvero immediatamente nella mancina, mentre davanti la dritta caricava le fiamme dure, pronta a sparare.  
  
Sudando freddo, Hayato richiamò immediatamente i componenti del sistema C.A.I., ponendoli a difesa di tutti loro ed elaborando in fretta una strategia.  
  
"Non possiamo stare fermi qui!" avvertì Yamamoto. "Dobbiamo sparpagliarci!"  
  
"Non c’è tempo!" replicò Gokudera. "Chrome! Vieni qui con la Scemucca! Muoviti!" chiamò, ottenendo immediatamente il trasferimento dei due Guardiani al suo fianco grazie al potere della ragazza. "Dietro di me! Tutti quanti!" ordinò poi, disponendo il sistema C.A.I. come la punta di una lancia, sovrapponendone tre di fronte a sé e poi gli altri a scalare ai fianchi del gruppo, espandendole con l’attributo delle Fiamme della Nuvola.  
  
"Hibari." disse poi, fissando gli occhi grigi del disciplinare. "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto." proseguì, ottenendo un sopracciglio inarcato, ma nessuna replica. "Io amplificherò al massimo la resistenza degli scudi con le Fiamme del Fulmine, ma tu devi chiuderti con gli altri dentro una delle tue sfere. Li hai i ricordi del te stesso futuro, no? Quindi sai benissimo di cosa parlo." affermò, per poi tornare a concentrarsi per potenziare la loro difesa, che non sapeva se e per quanto avrebbe retto sotto la potenza schiacciante dell’X-Burner.  
  
"Ho capito." asserì semplicemente il sedicenne, dopodiché si rivolse al riccio sulla propria spalla, che annuì alle sue istruzioni silenziose. "Vedi di non morire, altrimenti ti morderò a morte."  
  
"Tsk!"  
  
"Cosa? Gokudera, non resterai qui fuori da solo! È una-" esclamò la Pioggia, muovendosi per tornare al fianco del compagno, ma fu fermato da una mano che si serrò con forza attorno al suo polso. "Chrome…"  
  
"Sa quello che fa." disse la Nebbia, puntando il suo unico occhio sulla schiena dell’italiano prima che la sfera chiodata della Nuvola la avvolgesse.  
  
La Fiamma del Cielo rise di gusto di fronte alla tenacia di quei ragazzi. "I miei preziosi elementi… Non vedo l’ora di riaverli." mormorò, leccandosi le labbra. "Sei pronto Guardiano della Tempesta? X-Burner!"  
  


***  
  


_[Fairy Tail - Fairy Law](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6qaCutkcsM)_  
  
L’attacco lo investì in un attimo con tutta la sua forza devastante.  
  
Gokudera aumentò l’intensità delle Fiamme del Fulmine, infondendone quante più possibili negli scudi per incrementarne la resistenza; non abbassò mai lo sguardo, nonostante la vista di ciò che aveva di fronte minacciasse di spezzare la sua determinazione in qualsiasi momento. Deglutì e sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, la forza delle Fiamme del Cielo era stupefacente e terrificante allo stesso tempo, ma fortunatamente la disposizione dei componenti del sistema C.A.I. stava funzionando: non appena incontravano il primo ostacolo, le lingue di fuoco si dividevano in due fasci separati e scorrevano lungo il resto della protezione, senza nemmeno sfiorare il guscio creato da Kyoya.  
  
Era ormai passato un lunghissimo minuto, ma quell’offesa dirompente non accennava a volersi fermare. A un tratto, Gokudera sentì uno scricchiolio inquietante e con occhi increduli, seguiti da un’imprecazione, scoprì che la punta della sua formazione era attraversata diagonalmente da una lunga crepa, non sarebbe durata ancora per molto.  
  
Scosse il capo e tornò a guardare avanti, più determinato che mai a proteggere i suoi compagni da quella violenta tempesta che avrebbe potuto distruggerli tutti in un battito di ciglia. Ghignò e sollevò le braccia, ignorando il loro tremore, dopodiché mosse le dita rapidamente per modificare la struttura del suo baluardo. Tutti i componenti si disposero attorno alla sfera chiodata del Guardiano della Nuvola, l’unico che rimase al suo posto fu quello in cima alla formazione, che a stento lo proteggeva dall’essere investito in pieno, infatti ai suoi lati, alcuni guizzi delle Fiamme del Cielo lo raggiunsero fin sulla pelle. Lo accarezzavano rapidamente, quasi imitando le beccate degli uccelli, come per dargli un’anticipazione di ciò che lo attendeva non appena il suo scudo fosse crollato.  
  
Quando dalla prima si diramarono altre due crepe, Hayato prese un profondo respiro e non badò al sudore che gli colava dalle tempie e che gli imperlava la fronte, ma riconobbe che presto la sua energia si sarebbe esaurita, e allora… Nonostante il ruggito del fuoco che lo attorniava, sentì distintamente il miagolio inquieto della sua Box Arma, che lo risvegliò dai suoi cupi pensieri.  
  
Gli sfuggì un sorriso amaro, e riacquistò la sua lucidità. "Non preoccuparti, Uri. Potrà anche portarmi via la Fiamma, ma io e te non ci separeremo." affermò, mentre un’altra lunga incrinatura andava a incrociarsi con la prima, formando una traballante X. "Fidati di me, andrà tutto bene. Il Decimo vincerà questa battaglia e noi con lui."  
  
Dall’interno della sua Box, Uri ammirò in silenzio il coraggio e la determinazione incrollabili del suo padrone, decisamente più maturo rispetto al loro primo turbolento incontro, in cui non aveva dimostrato alcun rispetto per lui. Annuì e chiuse gli occhi, quindi uscì dalla sua Box per ritrovarsi al fianco dell’italiano. Sotto lo sguardo interdetto del Guardiano, il gatto si impossessò delle Fiamme del Sole che aveva raccolto grazie al sistema C.A.I. e grazie al loro attributo, mutò nella sua forma adulta.  
  
"Uri?! Cosa stai facendo?! Torna nella Box!" urlò Gokudera, guadagnandosi un ruggito in piena faccia, prima di ritrovarsi dietro al corpo del grosso felino. "Uri…"  
  
Il ragazzo fissò gli occhi color magenta della sua Arma e comprese il suo desiderio di essergli accanto e proteggerlo. Non ebbe però il tempo di replicare in qualche modo, perché con un assordante rumore che ricordava i vetri infranti, il suo unico scudo cedette e venne spazzato via dall’X-Burner, che subito dopo travolse lui e Uri, gettandoli lontano.  
  
"Hai resistito fino alla fine, eh?" commentò la Fiamma del Cielo, guardando con superiorità il Guardiano della Tempesta riverso ai suoi piedi, privo di sensi. "La tua Box Arma ti ha protetto bene, visto che sei sopravvissuto senza troppi danni." continuò, girandolo sulla schiena con un piede per poi chinarsi e posargli la mano destra sul petto.  
  
Poco dopo, tutto il suo braccio fino alla spalla, si ricoprì di uno strato di Fiamme color magenta, vive e scoppiettanti, quasi ringhianti. Con un ghigno soddisfatto tornò eretto e accarezzò quello strato infuocato con la mancina, godendo del contatto inebriante con il suo elemento più caro.  
  
"Ah, finalmente è tornata da me… la mia Tempesta." sospirò compiaciuto, per poi girarsi verso la sfera da cui stavano uscendo gli altri Guardiani.  
  
"Gokudera!" chiamò il samurai, fissando con orrore il volto pallido dell’amico e il suo corpo coperto in diversi punti da bruciature grandi e piccole.  
  
"Oi! Testa di polpo! Svegliati!" gridò Ryohei, finalmente in grado di sorreggersi sulle proprie gambe. "Svegliati!"  
  
"Silenzio." ordinò la Fiamma del Cielo, incamminandosi nella loro direzione. "Chi vuole essere il prossimo?" domandò, per poi esibire un nuovo ghigno quando incrociò lo sguardo furente di Yamamoto. "Ti aspetto Guardiano della Pioggia. Forza, vieni."  
  
"Yamamoto non devi ascoltarlo!" ammonì Sasagawa, affiancando il giocatore di baseball e posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Vuole provocarti all’estremo!"  
  
"Lo so senpai, lo so benissimo… però…" mormorò, stringendo i denti. "Mi fa una rabbia."  
  
"Roll. Cambio forma." algida e atona, la voce del presidente del Comitato Disciplinare attirò l’attenzione di ogni presente.  
  
Il riccio viola, posato sulla spalla del moro, annuì freneticamente all’ordine ricevuto, per poi illuminarsi di un’abbagliante luce bianca e mutare il proprio aspetto nelle Manette di Alaude. Rinfoderato uno dei fedeli tonfa, il Guardiano della Nuvola fece roteare i vincoli di metallo sul proprio indice, dopodiché li scagliò contro l’avversario senza perdere altro tempo.  
  
"Erbivoro, se devi attaccare, ti conviene farlo adesso." disse Kyoya, puntando gli occhi grigi in quelli di Yamamoto, che serrò la presa sulla sua katana e annuì.  
  
Dopodiché, nell’esatto momento in cui le manette si moltiplicarono e si avvolsero attorno all’intero corpo di Tsuna, i due Guardiani si lanciarono all’attacco. La Fiamma però sembrò non preoccuparsi dei vincoli che l’avevano legata stretta fin quasi a soffocarla, anzi, ne parve compiaciuta.  
  
"D’accordo…" asserì con un sorriso. "Il prossimo che mi riprenderò sarà la Nuvola."

***  
  


_[Final Fantasy IX - Grieve for the Skies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT63M6m9OK0) _   
  


_Quando riaprì gli occhi, Tsuna si ritrovò ancora una volta chiuso in un remoto angolo della sua mente, con l’unica differenza di non essere più prigioniero in quella strana pozza. Si alzò in piedi a fatica, ritrovandosi leggermente curvo in avanti per la stanchezza. Liberarsi da quel luogo e poi cercare una via di fuga, tenendo lontani i suoi amici, era stato incredibilmente faticoso a livello mentale e fisico._

_La Fiamma del Sole bruciava dall’altro lato di quella specie di stanza e si sentì morire quando accanto a lei, vide un secondo globo, stavolta color magenta. Spalancò gli occhi, inorridito, e crollò di nuovo sulle ginocchia con le mani abbandonate in grembo._

_"Hayato…" soffiò, per poi voltarsi verso la finestra che la Fiamma del Cielo aveva aperto per lui._

_Ciò che vide lo straziò ancora di più. Gokudera era a terra, ai suoi piedi, inerme come una bambola di stracci. Si portò le mani tra i capelli e li strinse così forte che avrebbe potuto strapparseli senza difficoltà._

_"Basta…" supplicò. "Basta…" ripeté e si scoprì a tremare quando vide la Pioggia e la Nuvola corrergli incontro, per approfittare dell’immobilità di quel corpo che ormai non gli apparteneva più. "Dovete fermarvi!" urlò, alzandosi in piedi e correndo alla finestra._

_Vi picchiò contro i pugni chiusi, fino a spaccarsi la pelle, ma non se ne preoccupò e nemmeno il dolore lo fermò. In quel momento, nessun dolore era più grande di quello che provava al cuore. La vista del suo corpo che faceva del male ai suoi amici, alla sua Famiglia, era come una ferita aperta, profonda, che continuava a buttare sangue e che sicuramente l’avrebbe ucciso in poco tempo._

_Sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo. Persino il respiro gli si fermò._

_Le Manette di Alaude si erano aperte, docili come bestie feroci ormai innocue, e si erano dissolte in una fumata di fiamme violacee. Sawada si chiese come fosse stato possibile. Solo il disciplinare aveva il controllo delle Fiamme della Nuvola e della sua Box Arma, quindi come aveva fatto la Fiamma del Cielo a prendere il sopravvento? Non dovette pensarci troppo, poiché la risposta si trovava in quella stessa domanda, che ora non aveva più significato. Grazie all’attributo Armonia, le Fiamme del Cielo potevano liberare le Armi degli altri elementi dalle loro Box, e probabilmente non era stato difficile imporsi sul piccolo Roll._

_Ancora una volta, le gambe non lo ressero e si ritrovò a terra, sorretto malamente dalle braccia deboli e scosse dai tremiti. L’orrore gli serrò le dita gelide attorno al collo, e il suo respiro si fece rapido e affannoso, mentre di fronte alle sue iridi lucide e piene di lacrime si consumava un vero e proprio inferno. Chrome si era unita all’offesa degli altri due Guardiani, ma presto, tutti e tre capitolarono. Per quanto fossero veloci, per quante volte riuscissero a rialzarsi e tornare all’attacco, la Fiamma del Cielo, ora più forte grazie ai due elementi recuperati, li respingeva con facilità, schiacciandoli con un banale movimento del braccio._

_Quando vide la propria mano serrarsi con forza inaudita attorno al collo di Kyoya, Tsunayoshi gridò. Urlò con quanto fiato gli era rimasto, tossì, ingoiò le proprie lacrime e riprese a urlare, per poi scostarsi da quella finestra piena di orrori. Incespicò nei propri piedi e cadde, quindi si rannicchiò lì dove si trovava, con gli occhi ben aperti che fissavano le due sfere fiammeggianti a cui subito dopo si affiancò una terza di colore viola._

_"Basta…" singhiozzò Tsuna. "Per favore… Cosa devo fare…?" chiese al nulla che lo circondava. "Qualcuno mi dica cosa devo fare…"_

***

  
_[Final Fantasy VIII - Only a Plank Between One and Perdition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvV7IUNra3k) _

Anche se privo della Fiamma della Tempesta, Gokudera si rialzò, più che mai deciso a sconfiggere quell’entità che stava causando problemi a tutti loro, ma che soprattutto, stava facendo soffrire il suo Boss. Si piegò in avanti, tenendosi il torace per il dolore sordo che sentiva -insieme al _vuoto_ provocato dalla mancanza della sua Fiamma-, e per le vertigini che gli stavano sballando la visuale, rischiando di ributtarlo sul pavimento. Prese un respiro profondo e risollevò gli occhi verdi, determinati più che mai, poi si portò una mano all’orecchio.

Poteva sentirlo benissimo. Non sapeva se fosse perché ora la sua Fiamma della Tempesta si trovasse nel corpo di Sawada, ma Hayato poteva sentire le sue suppliche e la sua disperazione come se ce l’avesse davanti. Strinse i denti e poco dopo anche le sue dita si serrarono attorno a dei candelotti di dinamite.

"Ehi bastardo!" chiamò, correndo incontro all’entità che aveva preso possesso del corpo del suo adorato Decimo. "Con me non hai ancora finito!" dichiarò poi, scagliando i dardi accesi e pronti a esplodere.

La Fiamma del Cielo, dimentica del corpo del disciplinare ora incosciente, si stava dirigendo verso i tre Guardiani rimasti, decidendo pigramente quale elemento recuperare, ma si fermò, voltandosi a malapena per scorgere gli esplosivi e facendoli divorare da una lingua di fuoco arancione, provocando la loro detonazione da cui si generò una nube di fumo nero.

"Tsk." commentò seccato dall’interruzione, sollevando un braccio per sparare un attacco devastante.

L’attimo dopo, però, lo riabbassò e inarcò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. Tutt’intorno a lui erano comparse delle copie dei Guardiani che ancora possedevano le loro Fiamme, ognuno in una posa diversa, ma tutti pronti ad attaccarlo. Per assurdo, si scoprì lieto della precisione delle illusioni della Nebbia: tutte emanavano l’aura dell’elemento specifico per poterlo confondere. Studiò l’intero gruppo, e vedere il suo caro Fulmine nelle sudice mani di un marmocchio causò una crescita esponenziale della sua irritazione. Assottigliò lo sguardo e il fuoco attorno a lui si gonfiò come una vela preda del vento; quindi alzò entrambe le braccia e spinse le proprie fiamme verso tutti i bersagli.

Inclinò il capo e oltre il crepitio del fuoco udì le grida: dolore, rabbia, paura. Le copie stavano cadendo come foglie secche, urlando e strepitando, finché non svanirono tutte di colpo, lasciando unicamente gli originali su quel devastato palcoscenico. Con un ghigno, la Fiamma del Cielo agitò il braccio destro, spingendo verso la parete quel bruciante mare arancione e con esso la fragile Nebbia, che stringeva tra le braccia il giovane Bovino in lacrime.

"Non toccherai Chrome-chan!" esclamò Lambo, recuperando due granate dalla sua folta capigliatura.

"Ah no?" canzonò la Fiamma. "E chi me lo impedirà? Tu, forse?" domandò poi, distruggendo le due bombe con annoiato movimento della mano.

Circondandosi con una barriera di fiamme si avviò, e con pochi rapidi passi raggiunse i due Guardiani. Fissò dall’alto il soggetto che gli stava arrecando offesa con la sua sola esistenza, riservandogli uno sguardo glaciale a cui Lambo rispose con un grido di terrore. Allungò il braccio verso di lui per strappargli il Fulmine, ma un urlo alle sue spalle lo distrasse.

"Non mi hai sentito?! Ho detto che con me non hai ancora finito!" sentenziò Gokudera, attraversando il muro infuocato grazie alla protezione delle Fiamme della Pioggia.

Si gettò sul corpo del suo Boss e lo spinse via, lanciandogli dietro quattro candelotti di piccole dimensioni, quindi si girò e si chinò sui due compagni, facendogli da scudo dalla deflagrazione imminente. Infatti, una manciata di secondi dopo, la dinamite esplose, spazzando via la polvere e facendoli tremare per il grido che liberò il corpo di Tsunayoshi.

Hayato serrò forte gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore per la rabbia. Ignorò il sangue che gli colò lungo il mento e si disse che il dolore che sentiva per tutte le ferite che aveva subito fino a quel momento era nulla se confrontato a quello che stava scuotendo l’anima del Decimo. Non aveva avuto altra scelta. L’aveva sentita forte e chiara la voce del suo Boss che gli chiedeva di intervenire prima che fosse fatto del male al piccolo Lambo, e lui non aveva perso un istante. Quella supplica e quella sofferenza le aveva già udite poche notti prima, non poteva permettere che proseguisse oltre. Aveva quindi lanciato un’occhiata eloquente al Guardiano della Pioggia, augurandosi che capisse perché non s’era fermato a vedere né a chiedere conferma. Fortunatamente, il giocatore di baseball era intervenuto con un tempismo a dir poco perfetto per evitargli altre ustioni da parte del fuoco arancione.

"Gokudera!" chiamò Takeshi, correndo al fianco dell’italiano seguito immediatamente dai due compagni restanti. "State bene?" chiese poi, distraendolo definitivamente dai suoi pensieri.

"Sì… più o meno…" mormorò l'italiano, lasciando che il moro lo aiutasse ad alzarsi in piedi. "Oi… Scemucca, tutto a posto?" domandò, osservando il bambino in lacrime che aveva tra le braccia.

"S-sì…" balbettò il Bovino con un singhiozzo, stringendosi alla camicia del ragazzo. "R-rivoglio Tsuna-nii…"

"Lo riporteremo indietro. Stai tranquillo, Lambo." assicurò il samurai, carezzando la testa del piccolo per poi voltarsi. "Chrome come sta?"

"Sto bene, uomo della Pioggia…" mormorò lei, tenendosi in piedi grazie al braccio di Ryohei e al proprio tridente. "Dobbiamo aiutare il Boss…" disse, guardando il punto in cui la nuvola di fumo si stava dissolvendo.

Rimasero tutti col fiato sospeso e gli occhi fissi sulla figura prona avvolta da una debole aura arancione. In testa al gruppo, Hibari sollevò i tonfa, mettendosi in posizione di guardia senza mai perdere di vista la Fiamma del Cielo, pronto a reagire in caso di un attacco improvviso.

Dietro di lui, Sasagawa deglutì. "Non si rialza… Ehi, testa di polpo, non è che ci sei andato giù estremamente pesante stavolta?"

"Non dire assurdità." ringhiò Gokudera. "È vero che la carica è esplosa a distanza zero, ma non era così potente."

"Mukuro." intervenne la Nebbia, richiamando la propria Box Arma, che comparve al suo fianco bubolando. "Cambio forma."

In risposta al suo ordine, il gufo bianco s’illuminò e mutò il proprio aspetto, per poi posarsi davanti all’occhio sinistro della sua padrona nella forma delle Lenti Maligne di Daemon Spade. Osservò in silenzio, sbattendo un paio di volte la palpebra e lasciando tutti in una logorante attesa. Nel frattempo, il corpo del loro amico restava immobile a terra.

"Cosa vedi, Chrome?" domandò Takeshi, affiancando Hibari con la katana alzata.

Tramite le lenti, la ragazza studiò la Fiamma del Cielo: traballava come il debole fuoco di una candela, incerta se spegnersi o meno; s’ingrandiva e si rimpiccioliva come se stesse cercando le proprie energie per potersi risollevare tutta d’un colpo; scorse due entità che cercavano di prendere il sopravvento l’una sull’altra.

"Il Boss sta lottando."

***

_[Pandora Hearts - Preparation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QcFDsnLGLA) _

_Dove avesse trovato la forza di risollevare il viso, Tsuna non lo sapeva. Forse a spingerlo fu l’ennesima ondata d’orrore che lo trafisse al cuore quando vide il suo alter ego dirigersi verso i possessori degli ultimi tre elementi, mista alla consapevolezza della propria impotenza; oppure fu la semplice paura, che come una lama ghiacciata era affondata in profondità in ogni frammento del suo essere, aggrappandovisi con dei minuscoli artigli per essere certa di non perdere la presa su di lui._

_Si rimise eretto, sconfiggendo il tremore che gli scuoteva le membra, e si avvicinò alla finestra che gli stava mostrando il mondo esterno. In quel momento, qualcosa attirò l’attenzione della Fiamma del Cielo, che arrestò la sua avanzata per distruggere la dinamite che le era stata lanciata contro._

_"Hayato…" mormorò Vongola Decimo, sentendo un barlume di gioia e sollievo scaldargli l’animo gelido._

_Fu però un attimo effimero, perché di nuovo partì un attacco e Gokudera era sparito dal suo campo visivo, in cui invece era entrata una moltitudine di copie dei Guardiani ancora in possesso delle loro Fiamme. Persino lui, chiuso in quell’angolo remoto della sua mente, comprese che l’illusione creata da Chrome era a dir poco perfetta in ogni dettaglio, e si sentì orgoglioso di lei. Subito dopo, però, percepì le emozioni del suo alter ego e nessuna di queste gli piacque._

_Anche la Fiamma del Cielo era compiaciuta dal potere dimostrato dalla Nebbia, e lo era così tanto che il desiderio di riaverla con sé aumentò in maniera esponenziale. Tuttavia, accanto all’appagamento si diffuse come un gas il ribrezzo nei confronti del Guardiano del Fulmine._

_Quando il fuoco arancione divampò tutt’attorno, bruciando e distruggendo le illusioni di Chrome, Sawada indietreggiò di un passo, proteggendosi istintivamente il viso per timore di scottarsi a sua volta. Il pianto di Lambo lo risvegliò come uno schiaffo, facendolo tornare alla realtà. Puntò ancora una volta gli occhi marroni sulla finestra e si sentì ancora una volta schiacciato dalla propria impotenza._

_"No!" gridò, picchiando i pugni contro ciò che vedeva. "Fermati! Non lo toccare!" ordinò, ricevendo una divertita risata in risposta._

_"E chi mi fermerà?" intervenne la Fiamma del Cielo, comparendo alle sue spalle sospesa a mezz’aria, con le gambe accavallate, come se fosse serenamente accomodata su una poltrona. "Tu, forse?" domandò beffarda la Fiamma del Cielo facendo combaciare le proprie parole con quelle pronunciate fuori, così da farle rimbombare in quel buco che era stata la sua prigione per troppi anni. "Là fuori non c’è più nessuno in grado di fermarmi… Ormai tre elementi sono tornati da me…" mormorò con voce piena di desiderio, allungando un braccio verso le tre sfere e richiamando quella color magenta. "La mia Tempesta…" sospirò, carezzandola e portandosela al viso. "Non temere, presto il Fulmine sarà di nuovo accanto a te."_

_"Non accadrà mai!" urlò Tsuna, scuotendo il capo. "Gokudera-kun!" chiamò, girandosi e fissando la Fiamma della Tempesta. "Hayato! Devi fermarla!" supplicò, stringendo gli occhi e i pugni lungo i fianchi. "Devi fermarla prima che faccia del male a Lambo! Hayato non pensare a me!" ordinò, per poi fissare il proprio alter ego, che gli restituì uno sguardo interessato e perplesso._

_Sentiva le lacrime bagnargli le guance, fresche sul suo viso rovente, ma le ignorò e preferì concentrarsi su quell’impeto che aveva iniziato a travolgerlo poco prima, quando la vita del suo Guardiano più giovane era stata minacciata. Uno scossone improvviso lo fece barcollare, ma non cadde né si mosse di un solo millimetro, al contrario della Fiamma che gemette di dolore. S’era distratta e l’italiano era riuscito a colpirla al fianco causandogli un danno abbastanza serio, che la costrinse a tornare con i piedi per terra. Lasciò la presa sul globo rosso e alzò lo sguardo su Vongola Decimo, sorprendendosi il momento seguente._

_"Non è possibile…" soffiò, indietreggiando di mezzo passo per l’incredulità. "Come puoi farlo?!" chiese poi, fissando con occhi sgranati la fiamma arancione comparsa sulla fronte di Tsunayoshi._

_All’improvviso, il quindicenne si scoprì incredibilmente calmo e allo stesso tempo pervaso da un impeto che non vedeva l’ora d’essere rilasciato, proprio come quando entrava in Hyper-mode. Prese un profondo respiro a palpebre chiuse, e si rilassò. I suoi amici stavano bene e non poteva permettere che soffrissero ancora. Finalmente aveva trovato la risposta alla propria domanda, la soluzione alla propria disperazione e alla propria impotenza._

_Ora sapeva con esattezza cosa doveva fare._

_"Non ti permetterò di fare del male alla mia Famiglia." mormorò Tsuna, puntando gli occhi arancioni in quelli perfettamente identici del suo alter ego. "Io proteggerò la mia Famiglia! Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio!" sentenziò infine, liberando un fiume prorompente di pure Fiamme del Cielo, che inondarono totalmente quell’angolo della sua mente e travolsero l’altro ragazzo, sopraffacendolo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finalmente ha tirato fuori gli attributi. Ed era anche ora, no?  
> Delucidiamo l'uso delle lettere maiuscole sulle parole "Ultimo Desiderio".  
> Ciò che permette l'uso della Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio è appunto l'avere un ultimo desiderio prima di morire, nel nostro caso, direi che Tsunayoshi s'è sentito morire fin troppe volte e i suoi pensieri sono tutti rivolti agli amici che lo hanno aiutato, anzi alla sua Famiglia, un concetto che va ben oltre la semplice amicizia. Libero dal sigillo, Tsuna potrebbe disporre delle Fiamme senza particolari problemi, però, la Fiamma del Cielo ha preso "vita propria" quindi la sola forza di volontà non sarebbe stata sufficiente per fargli prendere il controllo della situazione; serviva qualcosa che facesse scattare la scintilla, e cosa può esserci di meglio di un Ultimo Dsiderio? Spero di essermi spiegata bene xD  
> Altra nota: io sapevo che Chrome quando parla con gli altri Guardiani li chiama "uomo del/della *inserire elemento*", almeno mi ricordo che con Yamamoto e Hibari era successo da qualche parte, ditemi anche voi se torna oppure se è una cosa che mi sono sognata io.  
> Detto questo, ci vediamo presto con il penultimo capitolo!


	11. L'unione dei due Cieli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ormai alle battute finali! Come andrà a finire lo scontro tra Tsuna e la Fiamma del Cielo? Leggete e scoprite!

**Capitolo XI - L'unione dei due Cieli**

_[Final Fantasy VIII - Maybe I'm a Lion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYDT_Y6Jj5c) _   
  


_La Fiamma del Cielo scosse la testa per liberarsi dal torpore confuso che la pervadeva, quindi rialzò lo sguardo arancione sul vero padrone di quella mente. Tsunayoshi si trovava in piedi al centro esatto di quella stanza, volgendo le spalle alla finestra che dava sul mondo esterno, e ferma come lui era la sua espressione. L’elemento deglutì a vuoto, sentendosi trafitto da quello sguardo calmo solo in apparenza, perché era certo che dietro a esso dovevano esserci la rabbia e la forza di volontà che gli avevano permesso di ribellarsi e riprendere il controllo del suo territorio._

_Si alzò in piedi, puntando gli occhi in quelli identici che aveva di fronte e ghignò. "Cosa vorresti fare adesso, Tsunayoshi?" domandò sprezzante. "Vorresti forse distruggermi? Non puoi farlo, siamo legati, ricordi?"_

_"Lo so perfettamente." rispose tranquillo Vongola Decimo. "Ma non posso permetterti di prendere il sopravvento su di me. Ti ho concesso anche troppo tempo per fare ciò che volevi, è venuta l’ora di sistemare le cose."_

_"Ah sì? E come vorresti-" la Fiamma s’interruppe, restando a bocca aperta e piegandosi in due, a causa del violento pugno che era affondato nel suo stomaco._

_Sgranò gli occhi tremanti e rivolse un’occhiata incredula al quindicenne che in meno di un battito di ciglia aveva percorso la distanza che li separava e l’aveva colpito con precisione. Tossendo, lo spinse lontano da sé, ma non riuscì a tornare eretto._

_"Intendo indebolirti e imporre la mia volontà sulla tua." disse Tsuna, rispondendo alla domanda incompiuta del suo alter ego. "A meno che tu non voglia arrenderti adesso."_

_La Fiamma del Cielo rimase interdetta per un istante, poi scoppiò a ridere. Liberò una risata sommessa, a causa dei muscoli doloranti, ma assolutamente divertita da quanto il ragazzo aveva affermato con assoluta convinzione._

_"Tu… non hai la minima idea… di quello che stai dicendo…" mormorò col fiato corto. "Se prendessi il controllo sulla mia volontà così all’improvviso… non saresti più lo stesso. Lo sai questo?"_

_"Lo so perfettamente." rispose con voce neutra, sorprendendolo. "Ma se questo è il prezzo da pagare per impedirti di fare del male alla mia Famiglia e al Nono, allora lo pagherò."_

_"Tu sei pazzo…"_

_"Forse." ammise Sawada, portando le braccia dietro di sé per produrre le sue fiamme e darsi la spinta in avanti per raggiungere la sua nemesi. "Ma tu lo sei ancora di più per aver osato alzare le mani sulla mia Famiglia." sibilò a pochi centimetri dal viso dell’altro, che atterrito non riuscì a schivare l’attacco._

_Il pugno che lo colpì sulla guancia destra ebbe la forza di spedirlo a parecchi metri di distanza, fermandosi solamente quando impattò contro la parete rovente della stanza. Sputando a terra, la Fiamma del Cielo si alzò in piedi e con un grido di rabbia partì al contrattacco. Seguì un duro e feroce scambio di pugni avvolti da lingue di fuoco color arancio, in cui nessuno dei due contendenti sembrava avere la meglio sull’altro. Se uno subiva un colpo, questo veniva immediatamente restituito, riportando lo scontro a una situazione di stallo._

_Tsuna, però, sapeva di dover vincere a ogni costo._

***

Per quanto strepitasse e si dimenasse, Lambo non riuscì a sfuggire dalle braccia del Guardiano della Pioggia, che lo stringevano con forza, senza però fargli del male. Il suo fratellone era lì a terra immobile da troppo tempo per i suoi gusti e nessuno stava facendo nulla per aiutarlo.

"Tsuna-nii!" chiamò il Bovino ancora una volta, spingendo le manine sugli avambracci dello spadaccino.

"Lambo, calmati." disse Takeshi con gentilezza, richiamando le proprie Fiamme per avvolgervi il bambino. "Non puoi avvicinarti a Tsuna adesso."

"P-perché?" singhiozzò il Fulmine, abbandonandosi contro il petto caldo del giocatore di baseball. "Perché non posso aiutare Tsuna-nii?"

"Perché ora è il suo turno di lottare." affermò serio Gokudera, seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla parete di quella grande stanza e gli occhi verdi fissi sul suo Boss.

Si stava ripetendo quelle stesse parole nella testa da quando Chrome aveva osservato il Guardiano del Cielo con la sua Box Arma, per impedirsi di alzarsi e andare a verificare le condizioni del Decimo Vongola. Da dove si trovava non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva che sul fianco del castano, che era stato colpito da vicino dalla sua dinamite, si era sicuramente allargata una bruciatura. Una bruciatura che avrebbe lasciato una cicatrice circolare, dai bordi frastagliati, che lui aveva già visto. Strinse il pugno destro appoggiato sul ginocchio piegato e le sue labbra si stirarono in una linea dritta e dura, imponendosi di non liberare sproloqui che non avrebbero fatto bene a nessuno dei presenti.

Sapeva che il suo Cielo stava dando tutto se stesso, ma nonostante ne avesse avute le prove direttamente nella propria testa non riusciva a essere del tutto tranquillo. Forse lo sarebbe stato una volta che quella storia sarebbe finita, ma finché si trovava lì, in quella stanza enorme, tre piani sottoterra, con una Fiamma del Cielo impazzita non poteva fare a meno di essere in ansia.

"Uomo della Tempesta?" chiamò la Nebbia, accovacciandosi accanto a Gokudera, che si voltò sorpreso a guardarla. "Sei preoccupato per il Boss?" chiese, fissandolo con l’occhio viola. "Non devi." disse subito dopo, senza dargli tempo di rispondere. "Io l’ho visto, il Boss sta combattendo e tornerà da noi. E tu l’hai sentito, giusto?"

Hayato sgranò gli occhi a quella domanda, restando interdetto. "Come fai a saperlo?"

Non negò l’evidenza alla compagna: aveva udito distintamente la voce di Tsunayoshi più volte negli ultimi movimentati minuti. Quando gli aveva chiesto di intervenire per proteggere Lambo e poi quando aveva pronunciato quel giuramento solenne, scatenando il risveglio della Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio. Era quella la frase che l’aveva convinto a non intervenire, che gli aveva assicurato che Sawada alla fine sarebbe sicuramente diventato il Decimo Boss della Famiglia Vongola.

"Perché la tua Fiamma era lì, anche se nelle mani di un altro, sempre fedele al vero Boss." rispose Chrome, ottenendo un’occhiata stupita e poi una imbarazzata, che la fece sorridere.

***

_[Final Fantasy VIII - The Salt Flats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0JU76yuY58) _

_Per la prima volta nella sua intera esistenza, la Fiamma del Cielo ebbe paura. Fu pervasa da una paura gelida e silenziosa che quasi lo paralizzò. Indietreggiò con un lungo salto e puntò gli occhi arancioni sulla magra figura di Tsunayoshi, che ad essi però, appariva imponente e indistruttibile come una montagna. Lo osservò alzare il braccio destro e con orrore vide il globo color magenta andare a posarsi sul suo palmo aperto. La Fiamma della Tempesta vi si accomodò, docile come un gattino che ha trovato il cuscino perfetto su cui dormire, fedele come può esserlo un vassallo nei confronti del suo unico re._

_"Questa Tempesta appartiene al mio braccio destro." affermò Tsuna con voce perentoria. "Non avresti dovuto strapparla al mio Guardiano."_

_L’attimo dopo, la Fiamma del Cielo venne travolta da una vampa inarrestabile. Un vortice di fuoco in cui l’arancione e il magenta correvano insieme, assolutamente all’unisono, e mentre la trascinava lontano fino a sbatterla contro una parete, non riuscì a non pensare di non aver mai visto niente di più bello e meraviglioso. E lo voleva._

_Voleva quella straordinaria potenza e quella bellissima unione nelle proprie mani, con essa sarebbe stata invincibile e avrebbe potuto uccidere quel vecchio mafioso che aveva avuto l’ardire d’imporgli un sigillo. Con questa rinnovata determinazione, il fuoco che bruciava sulla sua fronte crebbe e divampò, mentre la Fiamma scoppiava in una risata e tornava in piedi per riprendere lo scontro._

_"Tsunayoshi! Non mi arrenderò tanto facilmente!" esclamò, stringendo i pugni. "Mi riprenderò i miei elementi e grazie alla nostra unione distruggerò quel bastardo di Timoteo!" continuò, prima di lanciarsi verso l’avversario._

_Vongola Decimo non mutò minimamente la sua espressione, si limitò a sollevare la mano sinistra, inviando un richiamo silenzioso a cui la violacea Fiamma della Nuvola rispose con prontezza. Uno scudo sferico si parò di fronte al quindicenne, espandendosi sempre di più come una nuvola di temporale che cresce a dismisura, celando il cielo limpido sopra di sé._

_La Fiamma del Cielo ringhiò e vi si scagliò contro con tutte le proprie forze. Sferrò pugni e calci, sfoderò letali lingue di fuoco, ma nulla riuscì a scalfire quel tenace baluardo, dietro il quale Tsuna la osservava con occhi fermi, intenti a studiarla. Quello sguardo non fece altro che alimentare la sua rabbia, quindi proseguì nella sua offensiva, attaccando senza sosta e senza logica un colpo dietro l’altro. Mossa unicamente dalla collera e dall’ostinazione, la Fiamma non si accorse della perdita di forza dei suoi pugni._

_"Non farai del male a nessuno." mormorò il castano, muovendo appena le dita della mancina. "Nemmeno al Nono torcerai un capello."_

_La Fiamma della Nuvola reagì in un attimo, rivoltandosi verso il nemico del vero Cielo e avvolgendo in una sfera quello falso, che non fu in grado di sfuggire alla cattura. Come un animale braccato finito nella trappola del cacciatore, la Fiamma del Cielo girò su se stessa più e più volte, ringhiando e strepitando, battendo i pugni sulla parete curva, ma niente poteva smuoverla. Niente poteva contrastare quella solida volontà._

_"Maledetto Tsunayoshi!" gridò, sbattendo i palmi di fronte al viso del suo nemico. "Vorresti sigillarmi un’altra volta?! Non funzionerà! Mi libererei da sola e senza che tu te ne accorga!" urlò ancora, avvicinando il viso allo scudo per puntare gli occhi in quelli dell’altro. "Prenderò possesso del tuo corpo e non mi farò scrupoli a distruggere la tua mente. Non mi servi! Non potrai fermarmi!"_

_"Non è quella la mia intenzione." rispose Sawada con calma, mentre il fuoco viola prendeva la forma di una corda per avvolgersi attorno al suo braccio. "Takeshi." chiamò poi, senza voltarsi verso la finestra che ancora mostrava la situazione esterna. "Takeshi, ho bisogno di te."_

***

_[Final Fantasy X - To Zanarkand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-0G_FI61a8) _

Con un sussulto, il presidente del Comitato Disciplinare si voltò verso il corpo steso a terra. La sua sorpresa durò troppo poco perché chiunque potesse accorgersene, e sul suo viso tornò la sua consueta espressione, ma non smise di fissare l’erbivoro che all’improvviso venne avvolto da uno strato di fiamme violacee.

"Chrome, cosa sta succedendo?" domandò Hayato, alzandosi in piedi.

Di nuovo, la Guardiana della Nebbia usò le Lenti Demoniache per osservare più in profondità ciò che stava accadendo. "Il Boss sta usando le Fiamme della Nuvola." spiegò. "Però…"

"Yamamoto…? Che ti prende?" la voce del boxeur fece voltare tutti, che rimasero attoniti.

Il giocatore di baseball aveva lo sguardo fisso in avanti, perso nella visione di qualcosa che solo lui poteva scorgere. Nemmeno le mani di Sasagawa che lo scuotevano appena erano in grado di destarlo da quella sorta di trance in cui era caduto. A un tratto, lo spadaccino rilassò le braccia e Lambo balzò tra quelle del Guardiano del Sole, che lo prese al volo senza sforzo.

"Che cos’ha?" mormorò Ryohei, mentre il moro si muoveva verso il corpo di Sawada.

"È Tsuna-nii." rispose il giovane Bovino, attirando l’attenzione generale. "Tsuna-nii sta chiamando Takeshi-nii."

"Il Decimo…?" Gokudera si girò immediatamente col fiato sospeso.

Lo spadaccino richiamò le proprie Fiamme e s’inginocchiò accanto al fianco sinistro del suo Cielo per stringergli la mano tra le proprie. Docilmente, la Pioggia passò da un corpo all’altro, unendosi alla Nuvola per obbedire all’altro Guardiano.

Privo del suo elemento, Takeshi si ritrovò col respiro affannoso e con la testa ondeggiante, che presto lo trascinò all’indietro. L’impatto col pavimento, però, non avvenne grazie a una presa salda alle sue spalle.

"Oi, idiota del baseball, mi senti?"

Confuso, Yamamoto sbatté rapidamente le palpebre per poi guardare sopra di sé, dove incrociò il proprio sguardo con quello verde del ragazzo italiano. "Gokudera?"

L’italiano sospirò di sollievo per poi aiutare l’amico ad alzarsi per allontanarlo dal corpo del loro Boss. Per quanto lui stesso volesse stargli accanto, ancora non era sicuro farlo.

"Allora? Cos’è successo?" chiese poi, continuando a sostenere il samurai mentre si sedeva con la schiena appoggiata alla parete. "La Scemucca ha detto che il Decimo ti ha chiamato."

Portandosi una mano al petto, Takeshi prese un profondo respiro. Nonostante l’avesse fatto volontariamente, il vuoto lasciato dal suo elemento era gravoso e gli stava dando una profonda sensazione d’incompletezza.

"Già, Tsuna… aveva bisogno di me." confermò, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendosi stanco all’improvviso. "Ma ora… possiamo stare tranquilli."

"Che vuoi dire?" domandò il boxeur.

"Tsuna ha tutto sotto controllo." rispose semplicemente con un morbido sorriso ad allungargli le labbra.

"L’uomo della Pioggia ha ragione." intervenne Chrome, guardando il corpo di Sawada attraverso la sua Box Arma. "Il Boss sta usando le vostre Fiamme."

***

_[NieR OST- Song of The Ancients ~ Popola](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZdnJLdmRlI) _

_"Cosa stai facendo bastardo?!" gridò con rabbia la Fiamma del Cielo, fissando il flusso di fuoco azzurro che stava avvolgendo la sua sferica prigione per poi penetrare al suo interno._

_Tsunayoshi non rispose, limitandosi a proseguire nel proprio intento. Indirizzò la Fiamma della Pioggia verso il suo alter ego, sicuro che l’attributo Tranquillità avrebbe sortito il suo effetto in poco tempo. Sapeva benissimo che ricorrere nuovamente a un sigillo sarebbe stato inutile e nulla di più che un modo come un altro per riaccendere la miccia a quella bomba dall’orologio guasto, avrebbe solo rimandato l’inevitabile. Se avesse rinchiuso un’altra volta quella forte volontà, probabilmente non avrebbe potuto affrontarla ancora, anzi sicuramente ne sarebbe rimasto sopraffatto nell’istante in cui si sarebbe liberata. Gli restava un’unica cosa da fare senza doversi imporre._

_La Fiamma del Cielo ben presto fu avvolta dall’abbraccio fresco della Pioggia, che lavò via il suo rancore e la sua rabbia, lasciandola in uno stato di vuota calma che la aiutò a rilassarsi. Tanto che non fece una piega quando il castano entrò nella sfera viola. Si ritrovò, però, con gli occhi sgranati e pieni di sorpresa quando le braccia dell’altro gli si strinsero attorno al busto per abbracciarlo. Neanche per un momento pensò che il ragazzo volesse fargli del male, anzi e questo sviluppo lo lasciò interdetto per qualche istante._

_"Cosa…? Cosa fai?" balbettò confuso._

_"Non posso sigillarti, ma non posso neanche distruggerti, né impormi su di te come avevo detto all’inizio." affermò Tsuna. "Non posso nemmeno mandarti via, sei una parte di me, della mia eredità."_

_"Cosa proponi allora?" domandò la Fiamma, appoggiandosi all’altro e godendo del tepore di quella stretta, così diverso dal calore del suo fuoco interiore ma altrettanto rassicurante._

_Come aveva potuto non accorgersi di quanto fosse dolce e confortante? Si diede dello sciocco per essersi fatto accecare dall’ira e per aver cercato di distruggere questa parte di sé._

_"Unisciti a me." disse serio il ragazzo, puntando gli occhi arancioni nel paio identico che aveva di fronte. "Torniamo a essere ciò che eravamo un tempo, prima che il Nono ti sigillasse."_

_Sbalordita, la Fiamma sbatté le palpebre. "Vuoi… vuoi davvero che…? Nonostante tutto ciò che ho fatto?"_

_"Il Nono ha sbagliato, ma mi ha imposto quel sigillo in buona fede, per proteggermi. Per proteggere entrambi." continuò. "La tua rabbia è comprensibile, sei stato rinchiuso nel debole corpo di un incompetente per tanto tempo e per un motivo che non potevi comprendere… Come ho accettato le sue scelte, perdono te e ciò che hai commesso." dichiarò Vongola Decimo, mostrando un sorriso incoraggiante._

_La rabbia che l’aveva mosso per tanto tempo svanì del tutto con quello stesso sorriso. Forse, se avesse fatto più caso al carattere del suo ospite, se si fosse interessato maggiormente al suo modo di essere, non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato di fargli del male né di causargli dolore attaccando i suoi Guardiani. Forse, se non avesse passato dieci lunghi anni a meditare sulla propria vendetta, il sigillo si sarebbe sciolto da solo quando Tsunayoshi avrebbe raggiunto la maturità giusta per fare uso del suo completo potere e per riunire le loro volontà, proprio come intendeva fare adesso._

_"Ma… in questo modo tu…" balbettò la Fiamma. "Anche così, senza importi su di me… tu-"_

_"Cambierò, lo so." riprese Sawada. "Ma non importa, perché diventerò ciò che sarei stato se non fossimo mai stati separati." disse con voce calma e sicura. "Ho accettato il mio destino quando ho smesso di sfuggirgli e qui, durante lo scontro con te, ho pronunciato il mio giuramento: finché avrò vita, proteggerò la mia Famiglia."_

_Dopo quelle parole, il fuoco sulla fronte di Tsuna si fece più vivo che mai e con lui danzò quello della Fiamma del Cielo. Esattamente come due fratelli gemelli che respirano all’unisono, le due lingue di fuoco crebbero e brillarono insieme come se volessero abbracciarsi per non separarsi mai più._

_"Grazie Tsunayoshi." disse la Fiamma._

_"Tsuna è sufficiente."_

_L’altro sorrise e annuì. "Grazie Tsuna, sarà un onore per me essere la tua Fiamma." disse per poi allungare un indice sulla fronte del suo padrone a cui poteva fare un dono, forse piccolo, ma si sentiva in dovere di sdebitarsi in qualche modo. "Hai sofferto troppo a causa mia e il timore di ciò che potresti fare se perdessi il controllo non svanirà, per questo custodirò i tuoi ricordi più dolorosi."_

_Il futuro Boss sgranò gli occhi. "No! Non devi-"_

_La punta del dito brillò d’arancio e le iridi del castano si offuscarono, mentre attorno a loro la sfera svaniva come fumo e le quattro Fiamme si riunivano, pronte ad obbedire._   
_"Riposa mio Guardiano. Ora è tutto a posto."_

***

_[NieR Soundtrack - Disposession (string version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bb6Vu1gSDQQ) _

Dopo un gemito e un colpo di tosse, il corpo di Sawada Tsunayoshi finalmente si mosse. Posò i palmi sul pavimento e cercò di alzarsi, ma fallì e tornò prono, ansante e privo di forze.

"Decimo?" chiamò Gokudera, scattando in piedi.

"… Tempesta…" mormorò la voce dura della Fiamma, mentre sollevava a fatica il braccio destro.

In un istante, un globo color magenta si materializzò sul palmo del castano e dopo un breve scintillio volò dal suo Guardiano, penetrando nel suo petto e facendo ritorno alla propria dimora. In pochi secondi, Sole, Nuvola e Pioggia seguirono la Fiamma sorella e corsero dai loro padroni, che con sollievo percepirono il riempimento di quel desolante vuoto che aveva occupato parte della loro anima.

Passato lo stordimento, Hayato si guardò le mani e mostrò un sorriso quando udì il miagolio felice di Uri, proveniente dall’anello che portava alla mano destra. Dopodiché, l’italiano si precipitò verso il proprio Boss, girandolo con attenzione sulla schiena e tenendolo per le spalle.

"Decimo?" disse ancora, puntando lo sguardo preoccupato sulla sottile fiamma arancione sulla fronte dell’altro che minacciava di spegnersi da un momento all’altro.

"Tsunayoshi… sta dormendo…" soffiò la Fiamma del Cielo, schiudendo appena gli occhi. "Non ricorderà nulla… di quanto successo oggi… Quei ricordi… resteranno con me…"

Nemmeno per un attimo Hayato pensò che l’elemento stesse mentendo. La Tempesta, appena tornata da lui, glielo stava sussurrando con insistenza, rassicurandolo e placando ogni suo timore, in più la versione futura del castano l’aveva detto che non ricordava molto di quel giorno se non frammenti tornati a galla durante quei lunghi anni. Sospirò, per poi voltarsi verso la Guardiana della Nebbia.

"Chrome, vai a chiamare Reborn-san, il Decimo-"

"Tsunayoshi…" riprese la Fiamma, aggrappandosi alla camicia dell’italiano. "Lui… sarà diverso…" avvertì. "Ma…"

"Non preoccuparti." intervenne l’argenteo con voce ferma. "Per noi il Decimo sarà sempre il Decimo."

"Gokudera ha estremamente ragione!" esclamò Ryohei, comparendo alla sua sinistra. "Sawada sarà sempre Sawada e noi non lo lasceremo!"

"Non devi preoccuparti." assicurò Chrome con un sorriso leggero. "Saremo sempre al fianco del Boss."

La Fiamma li guardò tutti, allungando lo sguardo anche sulle tre figure poco lontane. Il Guardiano del Fulmine dormiva tranquillo tra le braccia dello spadaccino, assopito a sua volta, ed entrambi erano sorvegliati dal silenzioso Hibari, che carezzava con gentilezza l’uccellino posato sulla sua spalla.

Con grande sospiro, la Fiamma del Cielo si rilassò e il fuoco sulla sua fronte si spense con un muto guizzo. Riabbassò le palpebre sugli occhi tornati del consueto e caldo marrone e, infine, sorrise.

"Grazie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono convintissima di quanto scritto, nemmeno a distanza di cinque anni. Ditemi voi cosa ne pensate u.u  
> La battaglia con la Fiamma si è conclusa, Tsuna ha preso quella che secondo lui è la decisione più giusta, ha perdonato ciò che gli è stato fatto e ciò che la Fiamma ha fatto ai suoi compagni, perché questo è ciò che fa _adesso_. Cosa farà poi, con tutti i cambiamenti che subirà, chissà.  
> Ci vediamo presto con l'ultimo capitolo!


	12. Vero Cielo, stesso Cielo

**Capitolo XII - Vero Cielo, stesso Cielo**

_[Akiko Shikata - Istoria - Musa - Kleio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LESQ_sHXOCM)_  
  
Riemerse lentamente dalle profondità di se stesso, come una bolla d’aria che si fa strada verso la superficie dell’oceano. L’indice della mano sinistra si contrasse, strisciando con uno scatto sul lenzuolo fresco e la coperta morbida, poi le altre dita lo imitarono, reagendo al suo calmo risveglio.  
  
Inspirò profondamente, prendendo coscienza del morbido cuscino su cui era posata la sua testa. Attorno a lui c’era solo silenzio, un quieto silenzio privo di minacce, simile a quello che l’aveva accolto nell’appartamento della sua Tempesta, ma allo stesso tempo diverso. Il suo super-intuito stava sondando il terreno per lui, sussurrandogli che non conosceva quel luogo ma che non doveva temerlo, quella stanza era sicura.  
  
Annuì a se stesso e decise di aprire gli occhi. Le palpebre tremarono sotto il peso del sonno che le aveva tenute serrate fino a quel momento, poi cedettero ai suoi sforzi e si schiusero. La camera era avvolta dalla penombra e la sua vista non ebbe difficoltà ad adattarvisi. L’elegante e chiaro tendaggio di un letto a baldacchino accolse il suo primo sguardo al mondo dopo quel lungo riposo. Sbatté le palpebre, confuso per un attimo. Quanto aveva dormito? Questa volta il suo intuito non gli fu d’aiuto, pareva altrettanto incerto, come se anche lui si fosse svegliato da poco da un sonno incredibilmente lungo.  
  
Con attenzione si tirò a sedere e dall’alto, i suoi occhi si abbassarono a studiare il suo corpo, vestito di un pigiama che gli era familiare, e le coperte vivaci che lo coprivano. Guardò alla sua destra, la finestra era coperta da una tenda non troppo scura che filtrava la luce del sole, poi spostò lo sguardo a sinistra, trovando un comodino accanto al letto e la porta della stanza, ovviamente chiusa. Si concesse un altro sguardo a quella camera, ma non la riconobbe e l’idea di trovarsi chiuso da qualche parte -per quanto sicuro potesse essere- lo infastidiva terribilmente. Non sapeva spiegarsi nemmeno lui questa bizzarra avversione, ma Tsunayoshi non se ne preoccupò e scostò le coperte per posare i piedi sulla moquette. Sentì il corpo un po’ rigido e anche questo segno gli fece capire di aver dormito a lungo.  
  
Non si preoccupò di cercare un paio di ciabatte o qualsiasi altra cosa da infilare ai piedi nudi e con attenzione si alzò, reggendosi al comodino accanto al letto.  
  
Certo che le gambe avrebbero retto il suo peso senza cedervi all’improvviso, Sawada Tsunayoshi raggiunse la porta, la aprì e affidandosi al proprio super-intuito s’incamminò nel corridoio.  
  
 _[Akiko Shikata - Istoria - Musa - Euterpe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfntlvoCXXs)_  
  
Dato un altro morso al dolcetto che teneva in mano, Lambo sorrise soddisfatto mentre girava l’angolo del corridoio illuminato dal sole del primo pomeriggio. Si era perso cercando di arrivare alla stanza in cui era certo di poter trovare Reborn, ma era invece giunto in cucina e lì il personale di Villa Vongola lo aveva accolto con entusiasmo, occupandosi di lui e intrattenendolo per fare in modo che stesse lontano dai fuochi e i vari utensili, pericolosi o meno che fossero. Alla fine aveva detto che doveva riprendere la sua ricerca e uno dei cuochi, un uomo alto e massiccio con dei buffi baffi scuri, gli aveva donato un muffin appena sfornato per dargli nuove energie. Tutto contento, il Guardiano del Fulmine se n’era quindi andato e aveva preso a girovagare per la villa, senza una reale meta in mente e salutando allegramente i domestici che incontrava lungo la strada, compresa la bionda Marianna, che li aveva accolti il giorno del loro arrivo.  
  
Imboccato un nuovo corridoio che portava all’ala opposta dell’edificio, Lambo scorse una figura conosciuta al piano inferiore. Cosa ci faceva in giro il suo fratellone se l’ultima volta che aveva controllato era nel suo letto che dormiva? Possibile che Hayato-nii non l’avesse avvertito del suo risveglio? Scosse la testa dicendosi da solo che era impossibile, perché si era anche tanto raccomandato con Takeshi-nii perché lo avvisassero.  
  
Allora perché Tsuna-nii era in giro da solo? Lo osservò mentre si guardava attorno, come se stesse valutando dove andare, poi il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui e il bambino rabbrividì per un attimo sotto l’esame di quelle iridi arancioni. Non c’era alcuna fiamma sulla fronte del giovane, ma bastò un sorriso del castano a far scemare la preoccupazione del piccolo Bovino, che lo seguì di corsa quando riprese il suo vagare.  
  
 _[Akatsuki no Yona Original Soundtracks - Tribe of Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSM_UhEunrM)_  
  
"Mh?" esordì Yamamoto, fermandosi a pochi passi dalla stanza dove ormai da una settimana, stava riposando Tsuna.  
  
La sua perplessità era tutta rivolta all’amico Gokudera che fissava l’interno della camera con sguardo smarrito.  
  
"Gokudera?" chiamò, facendo sussultare l’argenteo. "Gokudera che succede?"  
  
"I-il Decimo…" balbettò lui.  
  
"Cosa? Finalmente Tsuna si è svegliato?" disse allegro, mentre lo raggiungeva.  
  
"Non è nella sua stanza…"  
  
Di colpo, tutta la spensieratezza del giocatore di baseball era svanita. Si voltò di scatto verso la camera, ne osservò l’interno e il letto vuoto gettò un peso sul suo cuore. Al suo fianco, il Guardiano della Tempesta sembrava essersi destato dal suo stato di gelo ed era entrato nella stanza, correndo alla porta del bagno privato per controllare che il suo Boss non fosse lì dentro.  
  
"N-non avevi ancora controllato?!" domandò stupito Takeshi, ma comprese il perché prima ancora che gli rispondesse.  
  
"Non sento la sua presenza." mormorò cupo, prima di dare un colpo con le nocche sulla porta. "Decimo? Decimo è lì dentro?"  
  
Aperta la porta, trovò ad attenderlo un’altra stanza vuota.  
  
"Dobbiamo avvertire il bambino!" esclamò il moro.  
  
L’italiano annuì. "Pensaci tu, io vado a cercare gli altri e-"  
  
"Dov’è DameTsuna?" domandò il killer numero uno del mondo fissando entrambi i ragazzi dalla soglia.  
  
"Reborn-san…" sussurrò il ragazzo italiano voltandosi. "Non lo so… non ho idea di dove sia!" esclamò tornando verso la porta. "Ero venuto a controllarlo, perché ormai avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi, ma il letto è vuoto!"  
  
"Calmati Gokudera." replicò il bambino, aprendo la mano destra.  
  
Leon il camaleonte vi corse immediatamente prendendo la forma di un telefono cellulare che il killer portò vicino all’orecchio. "Coyote, abbiamo un problema, Tsuna non è nella sua stanza." comunicò atono al Guardiano della nona generazione. "Ah, è così? E nessuno del personale l’ha fermato o avvicinato in qualche modo?"  
  
Yamamoto ascoltò la conversazione dell’Arcobaleno con apprensione. Possibile che qualcuno si fosse spinto fino alla stanza del futuro Boss per portarlo via? Oppure Tsuna se n’era andato di sua spontanea volontà? E se era così perché non era andato a cercare qualcuno di loro? Con queste domande in testa, il Guardiano della Pioggia si voltò a guardare Gokudera e si stupì nel trovarlo fermo e concentrato sulla telefonata del killer, solo i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi mostravano quanto fosse preoccupato. Si era aspettato di vederlo agitarsi per tutta la stanza alla ricerca del suo adorato Decimo, invece stava lì ad aspettare istruzioni e sicuramente a pensare a un modo di rendersi il più utile possibile per ritrovare l’amico sparito nel nulla.  
  
"Ho capito. Questa è una buona notizia, ora ce ne occupiamo io e i ragazzi. Grazie Coyote." disse infine Reborn, chiudendo la telefonata.  
  
"Allora?" chiese Hayato.  
  
"DameTsuna sta bene. Sembra che stia girovagando per la villa."  
  
"Cosa? E perché nessuno l’ha fermato o ci ha avvertiti?"  
  
"Stavano per avvertire me." rispose il bambino, avviandosi lungo il corridoio. "Nessuno si è avvicinato a Tsuna perché emana un’aura diversa dal solito."  
  
I due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo ansioso. Cosa avrebbero trovato all’incontro con il loro amico?  
  
"Per adesso mi hanno detto che si sta dirigendo verso i giardini sul retro della villa e che Lambo è con lui."  
  
"La Scemucca è col Decimo?" domandò Gokudera.  
  
Reborn annuì. "Voi andategli dietro. Seguitelo a distanza, chiedete indicazioni ai domestici, Coyote ha dato istruzioni precise. Io mi occuperò di avvisare gli altri Guardiani."  
  
 _[Final Fantasy IX - The Place I'll Return Someday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW3QK6CTg2g)_  
  
Aveva capito dove si trovava, ma in qualche modo gli sfuggiva il perché.  
  
Nel suo girovagare nessuno gli si era avvicinato, tranne il suo Guardiano che ora gli trotterellava accanto, e questo gli aveva dato il tempo per riflettere. Perché al suo risveglio gli era venuto in mente l’appartamento del suo Guardiano della Tempesta? Gli era venuta una mezza idea di chiedere al suo accompagnatore, ma alla fine aveva deciso di aspettare. Sapeva che presto o tardi gli altri Guardiani lo avrebbero raggiunto.  
  
Dopo aver girato a caso per i corridoi di Villa Vongola, Tsunayoshi aveva deciso di spostarsi all’esterno e i giardini illuminati dal sole lo avevano accolto a braccia aperte con i loro colori e profumi. Inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria satura di odori e s’avviò nuovamente in cerca di un posto dove rilassarsi.  
  
Lambo camminava accanto al suo fratellone, stranamente tranquillo, ridendo e indicando questo o quell’altro fiore di tanto in tanto, ma ottenendo a malapena un’occhiata in risposta. Hayato-nii e Takeshi-nii gli avevano spiegato che al suo risveglio Tsuna sarebbe stato confuso e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per recuperare, ma soprattutto gli avevano fatto promettere -anzi, giurare sulle caramelle all’uva!- di non rivelare mai a Tsuna quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni. Lambo ricordava bene quanto fosse spaventato il suo fratellone e lui non voleva più vederlo in quello stato.  
  
Alzò gli occhi sul castano. Era sicuro che quello fosse il suo Tsuna-nii, eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso. Diverso in senso buono, certo. Il suo fratellone non aveva ancora detto nulla da quando si erano incontrati e non era inciampato neppure una volta, nonostante i pantaloni del pigiama gli fossero finiti più volte sotto i piedi. Non aveva la fiamma sulla fronte, eppure quell’atteggiamento gli ricordava tanto quando il suo fratellone era impegnato in una battaglia. All’improvviso, un pensiero attraversò la sua mente e Lambo si fermò. Questo Tsuna-nii somigliava tantissimo allo Tsuna-nii più grande a cui aveva regalato il suo bellissimo disegno. Il suo fratellone era cambiato, forse anche i suoi sentimenti per lui erano mutati? La terribile idea che Tsuna non gli volesse più bene si annidò fra i suoi pensieri e gli occhi verdi cominciarono a riempirsi di lacrime.  
  
"Lambo."  
  
Il bambino sobbalzò alla chiamata, ma alzò lo sguardo e di nuovo il sorriso del castano lo convinse che non c’era nulla di sbagliato. Come aveva potuto pensare che l’affetto del suo fratellone fosse venuto meno?  
  
Gli saltò tra le braccia e si accoccolò contro il suo petto caldo, ricevendo in cambio delle leggere carezze sulla testa.  
  
 _[Final Fantasy IX - Limited Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3zI3MAnX_s)_  
  
Grazie alle indicazioni del personale di Villa Vongola, Yamamoto e Gokudera erano arrivati fino ai giardini. Da lontano potevano scorgere la figura del loro Boss con Lambo in braccio, intenta a camminare senza una meta apparente.  
  
Il Guardiano della Tempesta osservava attentamente ogni mossa del suo Cielo, cercando di mettere a tacere il desiderio crescente di raggiungerlo e assicurarsi che stesse bene e soprattutto che fosse ancora il suo adorato Decimo, nonostante tutto ciò che era accaduto appena una settimana prima.  
  
In quei sette lunghi giorni, Tsuna aveva dormito profondamente, senza mai muoversi o lamentarsi nel sonno. Ogni tanto c’erano stati dei picchi di risveglio della Fiamma del Cielo, ma si erano rivelati innocui tentativi di assestamento della Fiamma stessa, che avevano contribuito alla guarigione delle ferite riportate dal corpo che la ospitava. Ogni graffio era guarito e di questo Hayato era più che mai grato, ma la cicatrice che ora svettava sul fianco del suo Boss non se la sarebbe mai perdonata.  
  
"Sai, sei cambiato, Gokudera." esordì a un tratto il Guardiano della Pioggia, attirando su di sé lo sguardo confuso dell’altro.  
  
"Come?"  
  
Il moro ridacchiò appena. "Fino a poco tempo fa saresti corso in giro come un matto per cercare Tsuna, invece prima nonostante il panico iniziale, sei rimasto calmo e hai pensato bene al da farsi. Anche adesso, che hai Tsuna a portata di mano non gli sei corso incontro."  
  
Preso alla sprovvista da quelle lodi, l’argenteo arrossì e tossicchiò per un attimo, per poi tornare a guardare i movimenti del castano. "Il Decimo ha bisogno di questo. Ha bisogno che io sia in grado di reagire prontamente agli imprevisti e di comportarmi di conseguenza. Ora l’ho capito.  
  
"E comunque, non venirmi a dire che anche tu non vorresti correre da lui in questo momento." aggiunse, dandogli un’occhiata veloce.  
  
Il giocatore di baseball rimase interdetto per un istante, poi rise e si portò una mano alla nuca. "Eh già, hai proprio ragione Gokudera!" ammise. "Non so perché, ma ho una voglia matta di correre da lui, dritto come un home run!"  
  
Solo il rumore di passi frettolosi impedì a Gokudera di sbattersi una mano in faccia per quel riferimento sportivo.  
  
"Ehi testa di polpo! Yamamoto!" esclamò Ryohei, frenando la propria corsa accanto ai due. "Cosa sta succedendo all’estremo?! Reborn mi ha detto che Tsuna è sveglio!"  
  
"Abbassa la maledetta voce testa a prato!" ordinò l'italiano. "Il Decimo è laggiù, ma non dobbiamo fare niente finché non ci saremo tutti. Resta in silenzio, non sappiamo cosa aspettarci da lui in questo momento."  
  
Colpito dal tono serio e grave usato dall’amico, il Guardiano del Sole si zittì e assentì con un breve cenno del capo per poi girarsi a guardare il suo fratellino acquisito. Era lontano, ma non così tanto da non poter distinguere il piccolo Lambo stretto al suo petto. Lo studiò per qualche attimo, piegando poi il capo da un lato, perplesso. All’improvviso voleva avvicinarglisi, voleva assicurarsi che stesse bene e che non fossero rimasti segni della presenza di quella Fiamma crudele e spietata che tanto lo aveva fatto soffrire.  
  
"Uomo della Tempesta." disse Chrome comparendo dal nulla accanto ai ragazzi.  
  
"Chrome!" esclamò tra i denti l’argenteo, portandosi una mano al petto per lo spavento. "Avvisa la prossima volta."  
  
La ragazza sbatté la palpebra, fissando il compagno. "Uhm, scusa."  
  
Gokudera sospirò. "Non fa niente… Manca solo quel sociopatico di Hibari adesso."  
  
"Uhm, veramente l’uomo della Nuvola è vicino al Boss." avvisò Chrome, indicando il loro Cielo e la figura del disciplinare che gli stava andando incontro dalla direzione opposta.  
  
"Cosa?!"  
  
 _[Final Fantasy X - The Silence Before The Storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWoCTYqBOIE)_  
  
Tsunayoshi aveva finalmente trovato un luogo in cui fermarsi. Aveva individuato un gazebo circolare di legno, con le colonne tutte avvolte nell’edera verde, trovandolo invitante e tranquillo, il posto perfetto in cui riposare e riflettere. Aveva quindi modificato il suo percorso e aveva deviato per poterlo raggiungere, incurante degli sguardi dei suoi Guardiani che lo seguivano con attenzione senza disturbarlo. Solo uno aveva deciso di fare di testa sua, ma visto l’Elemento se l’era aspettato: la Nuvola dopotutto agiva per il bene della Famiglia a distanza da essa.  
  
Il Presidente del Comitato Disciplinare della scuola media di Namimori lo fissava con i suoi occhi grigi a circa dieci passi di distanza, la giacca appesa sulle spalle e le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi." chiamò il moro, ottenendo un’attenzione silenziosa che non si aspettava, esattamente come l’arancione in quegli occhi che avrebbero dovuto essere marroni.  
  
"Hibari-san." disse il castano, la voce resa roca dal mancato uso. "Volevi dirmi qualcosa?"  
  
Kyoya squadrò il ragazzo che aveva davanti. Non c’era ombra di dubbio, quello era Sawada Tsunayoshi, studente della scuola media di Namimori, non quella spietata creatura impazzita con cui aveva lottato una settimana prima. Eppure, sembrava così diverso da quello che doveva essere. C’era un po’ dell’uno e un po’ dell’altro in un connubio praticamente perfetto… anzi, giusto.  
  
Questo era il _vero_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, realizzò il moro.  
  
"Sei in pigiama e a piedi scalzi. Stai minando il buon nome della scuola media di Namimori." asserì, rispondendo alla domanda del ragazzo.  
  
"Sono dispiaciuto Hibari-san, cercherò di porvi rimedio."  
  
"Sarà meglio, o dovrò morderti a morte." avvertì, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
  
"Ti pregherei di non farlo." replicò Tsunayoshi. "Mi sono appena svegliato, non credo di essere pronto per un combattimento con te." detto questo si voltò e si allontanò in direzione del gazebo. "Buona giornata Hibari-san."  
  
Fosse stato chiunque altro, probabilmente il Presidente del Comitato Disciplinare lo avrebbe rincorso e morso a morte innumerevoli volte come punizione per avergli voltato le spalle, ma nel caso del suo Cielo non vi diede peso e con Hibird posato sulla testa si girò per andare alla ricerca di un posto all’ombra dove farsi un pisolino.  
  
 _[Final Fantasy X HD - Yuna's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1lN_qQbW8c)_  
  
Il disciplinare era ormai distante e Tsunayoshi era comodamente seduto sotto il gazebo con Lambo addormentato in grembo quando gli altri Guardiani lo raggiunsero. Il suo sguardo era perso in lontananza e la sua mente occupata da fitti pensieri, ma tutto s’interruppe quando quattro paia di passi pesanti fecero vibrare il pavimento di legno chiaro, attirando i suoi occhi tinti d’arancio.  
  
I quattro ragazzi si sentirono piccoli e indifesi di fronte a quelle iridi calme e profonde come le acque di un lago, ma non vi fuggirono, rimasero in attesa che il loro Cielo finisse di esaminarli, che trovasse ciò di cui era alla ricerca, che ottenesse risposta ai quesiti che doveva sicuramente essersi posto al suo risveglio improvviso senza nessuno accanto.  
  
"Hayato." chiamò a un tratto, puntando gli occhi arancioni in quelli verdi. "Ho delle domande da farti."  
  
La Tempesta si sistemò con la schiena ben dritta e le braccia lungo i fianchi. "Nelle mie possibilità risponderò, Decimo."  
  
L’altro annuì. "Quanto tempo ho dormito?"  
  
"Una settimana, Decimo."  
  
"Perché dormivo?"  
  
Gokudera rimase quasi spiazzato dalla domanda. "Non ricorda? Poco più di una settimana fa siamo giunti qui a Villa Vongola perché il Nono potesse sciogliere il sigillo che le aveva imposto da bambino."  
  
Tsunayoshi si prese il suo tempo per riflettere sulla risposta ricevuta, poi si guardò i palmi sfiorati dai bianchi segni di ferite che non ricordava di avere mai subito.  
  
"Quindi questo è il vero me?" domandò più a se stesso che ai suoi amici.  
  
"Si sente diverso rispetto a prima?"  
  
"Indubbiamente. Però, in qualche modo è giusto, come il fatto che tutti voi siate qui accanto a me oggi." disse il castano, tornando a guardarli. "Dimmi Hayato, cos’è successo? Come ho fatto a diventare così?"  
  
Quella era la domanda che il braccio destro di Vongola Decimo temeva di più. Al suo fianco e alle sue spalle, i compagni tacevano, pronti a intervenire se avesse avuto bisogno di loro.  
  
"Allo scioglimento del sigillo, ha affrontato la Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio in uno scontro di volontà."  
  
"E poi?" chiese.  
  
I pugni della Tempesta si strinsero. "Inizialmente… la Fiamma si è rivelata troppo potente e ha preso il sopravvento."  
  
Il suo super-intuito pareva impazzito: chino sulle sue orecchie insisteva nel dirgli che c’era molto altro da sapere, ma Tsunayoshi sentì il proprio cuore tremare all’idea di conoscere il resto. "Continua."  
  
"Lei cosa ricorda, Decimo?" chiese Hayato.  
  
A quella domanda, i ricordi sembrarono farsi avanti da soli, lentamente, sotto forma di sensazioni e forme confuse, come vecchi fantasmi rancorosi usciti da un quadro sbiadito. Gli occhi di Tsunayoshi si fecero larghi e istintivamente si portò una mano sul petto a stringere la casacca del pigiama.  
  
"Paura." mormorò. "Ricordo tanta, tanta paura. Una rabbia smisurata e una fame di-" le iridi arancioni scattarono in basso, sulla figura addormentata del piccolo Lambo. "Hayato, rispondimi, che cosa vi ho fatto?"  
  
"Lei nulla, Decimo." assicurò. "La Fiamma ha tentato di impadronirsi delle nostre Fiamme."  
  
"Come?"  
  
"Non posso rispondere."  
  
Quella frase fu talmente inattesa che Tsunayoshi quasi saltò in piedi, mentre si voltava a guardarlo. "Perché?"  
  
"Perché è mio dovere proteggerla Decimo, anche da se stesso. Non voglio e non posso permetterle di farsi del male in questo modo." affermò risoluto. "Se in futuro ricorderà qualcosa o tutto di quel giorno, allora io sarò al suo fianco ad aiutarla ancora una volta."  
  
"E noi con lui, Tsuna." intervenne Takeshi con un gran sorriso.  
  
Finalmente, lo sguardo del futuro Boss si accese. Si illuminò di una miriade di sentimenti diversi, mentre li osservava uno a uno, ma l’affetto e la gratitudine vinsero su ogni altro. Le lacrime gli bagnarono le guance prima che se ne accorgesse, ma non fece nulla per fermarle perché in qualche modo sapeva che non erano solamente sue.  
  
Poi sorrise. "Grazie. Vi ringrazio dal profondo del cuore e vi prometto, che finché avrò vita, io farò altrettanto: vi proteggerò. Proteggerò la mia Famiglia." disse e i suoi occhi tornarono marroni.  
  
  
Da lontano, Reborn aveva osservato tutta la scena e un’espressione serena era sorta sul suo viso. Per fortuna, tutti i suoi timori si erano rivelati infondati: quando Coyote gli aveva riferito che Tsuna era in giro per la villa, ma che nessuno aveva osato avvicinarlo per paura della sua reazione, gli si era formato un nodo in gola. Ora, però, sapeva di poter stare tranquillo perché il futuro Boss dei Vongola era al massimo della sua forma e l’aura che emanava era limpida e avvolgente come il cielo che li guardava dall’alto.  
  
L’Arcobaleno del Sole mise le mani in tasca e strinse nel palmo i due oggetti che conservava in quella sinistra. Forse era il momento di restituirli al legittimo proprietario.  
  
Cercò di mantenere la sua presenza nascosta, come aveva imparato a fare nel suo lavoro e com’era ormai d’abitudine per fare scherzi al suo allievo.  
  
"Reborn." chiamò Tsunayoshi, sorprendendo tutti i presenti, killer compreso, che fermò i propri passi. "Non c’è bisogno di nasconderti."  
  
Le labbra del bambino si tirarono in un ghigno divertito. "E così ti sei accorto di me, bravo Tsuna."  
  
"Mh…" annuì il castano, voltandosi verso il suo insegnante per incrociarne gli occhi neri. "Mi ero accorto di essere osservato, ma ho capito che eri tu solo poco fa." ammise per poi fare un cenno in direzione di Villa Vongola. "L’altro curioso dovrebbe essere il Nono, andando per esclusione."  
  
Il killer ridacchiò appena. "Probabile. Sono sicuro che vorrà incontrarti più tardi, era molto preoccupato per te."  
  
Di nuovo, Tsunayoshi annuì. "Sei venuto solo per colmare la tua curiosità o hai qualcosa da dirmi?"  
  
Reborn studiò con attenzione le iridi marroni del ragazzo, trovando al loro interno una sfumatura sconosciuta a quel colore, perché di solito la coglieva quando era l’arancione a dominare.  
  
"No, sono venuto per restituirti qualcosa che ti appartiene." affermò, saltando sulla panca su cui sedeva il suo allievo.  
  
"Takeshi, occupati di Lambo per favore." disse il futuro Boss.  
  
Sorpreso dalla chiamata improvvisa, il Guardiano della Pioggia ci mise un secondo in più a capire cosa doveva fare. Alla fine, però, prese il bambino addormentato tra le braccia e tornò al suo posto, mentre l’Arcobaleno porgeva a Tsuna il contenuto della sua tasca.  
  
Un bagliore di riconoscimento e nostalgia scosse per un attimo lo sguardo fermo del giovane Cielo, che raccolse i due anelli dal palmo dell’altro. Li osservò in silenzio, poi a un tratto i suoi occhi si tinsero d’arancio e una fiamma s’accese sulla sua fronte, quindi infilò al dito l’anello della sua Box Arma che si materializzò sul suo grembo subito dopo.  
  
"Ciao Natsu." disse, ottenendo un piccolo ruggito di gioia in cambio e senza preoccuparsi delle occhiate sorprese della sua Famiglia.  
  
Persino Reborn era rimasto sorpreso dalla rapidità e la sicurezza con cui aveva attivato la Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio, che ora brillava sulla sua testa in tutta la sua fiera purezza, identica a quella mostrata dallo Tsuna adulto comparso all’inizio di tutta quella storia.  
  
"Decimo?" chiamò Gokudera con la voce più ferma che gli riuscì. "Come si sente?"  
  
Dando un’ultima carezza al leoncino, Tsunayoshi lo congedò per poi rivolgere l’attenzione al suo braccio destro. "Bene. È diverso rispetto a prima, a quando non era per mia volontà che si attivava la Fiamma del Cielo, ora… non so spiegare." rispose, guardandosi i palmi e spegnendo la Fiamma dell’Ultimo Desiderio.  
  
"Davvero, non so come spiegarlo, ma mi sento bene." affermò con sicurezza, prima di prendere il Vongola Ring per rimetterlo al suo posto con un sorriso. "Giotto-san…"  
  
" _Tsunayoshi_." la voce del primo Boss risuonò nella mente del ragazzo, facendosi avanti come una ventata d’aria calda e rassicurante. " _Te l’avevo detto che non c’era nulla da temere. La tua Famiglia sarà sempre lì per te._ "  
  
Il sorriso di Tsunayoshi si allargò appena. "Hai ragione, Giotto-san." pensò, per poi alzarsi in piedi e guardare gli amici. "Torniamo indietro."  
  
Tutti d’accordo si avviarono per attraversare i giardini e fare ritorno a Villa Vongola, uno accanto all’altro, avvolti dall’aura quieta e rilassante del loro Cielo.  
  
Finché Gokudera non esplose in un grido sconvolto nel ricordarsi che il suo adorato Decimo era ancora in pigiama e soprattutto a piedi nudi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così finisce "Il Sigillo del Cielo".  
> Cosa dire di più? Come Tsunayoshi sente come giusto ciò che è diventato, io sento che questo è il finale giusto per questa storia. Ci ho rimuginato sopra per parecchio tempo, apportando modifiche qui e là, aggiungendo pezzi e rimuovendone altri, ma alla fine ho trovato l'equilibrio giusto. Più di così non credo ci sia da aggiungere, lo sviluppo finale di Tsuna l'avete visto nei primi capitoli dopotutto, no?  
> Spero che anche per voi questa sia una degna conclusione. Alla prossima!


End file.
